Gorgon and Thanatos
by Quatermass
Summary: Now the curator of a magical library in Japan, Harry, along with his adopted daughter Sakura, is about to witness the Fourth Holy Grail War. But an accidental summoning brings him a Heroic Spirit who has a link to a past Harry didn't know about. But as the Grail War progresses, can Harry and Medusa, along with their loved ones, survive intact?
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

Gah, once more, I'm showing off my insanity by starting a third crossover between Harry Potter and the _Fate_ franchise. And like _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_ , it's with _Fate/Stay Night_. But hear me out, okay?

After writing both _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_ and _Ex Umbra in Solem_ , which have become two of my most popular works ever, I realised that those two were deficient in some areas, something a few people have pointed out in reviews, some more kindly than others. The former work has a know-it-all Luna as a Macguffin in the form of a character, and is somewhat cracky, while the latter has a Master of Death Harry who is bitter and cynical, and has a touch too much righteousness for a couple of would-be readers. I also realised, I wanted to ship Harry with Rider/Medusa, and while I had done a little of that in _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_ , I wanted it to be somewhat stronger.

 _Gorgon and Thanatos_ then, I hope, is an attempt to make a stronger crossover, with less crack and, while still dark, not overly so. Harry has a reputation, but he's not immortal. Well, unless he has a Reality Marble. I have to admit, I was heavily inspired by Gabriel Herrol's _Everything for My Family_ challenge, but the original posted version of this story in _The Cauldron_ , where he becomes a big brother figure to Illya, eventually lost my interest, partly because I did another fic that was closer to that challenge, albeit as a crossover with _Final Fantasy IX_ : namely _Kuja von Einzbern_.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both Harry Potter and _Fate/Zero_.

Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned.

Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Fate/Zero_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Medusa will petrify you…


	2. Chapter 1: Silence in the Library

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY**

 _"What a desolate place this is," he murmured, as he walked around the Shapeless Isle, his purple-haired lover by his side._

 _His lover scoffed quietly. "You can thank Athena for that." Her voice was a musical hiss, even when they weren't using the serpent's tongue._

 _"I know. But there is little I can do. As it is, she's complaining to her father about my being here for one last time. But after that whole business with Sisyphus, Zeus gave me what he called compassionate leave. I hope Hades makes that smartarse suffer. Sisyphus used his own shackles on me, and they hurt." He closed his eyes. "This will be the last time we can see each other, until you die. And when you do, the part of me that loves you will die with you. I am sick of the gods and their games with the mortals. First the Primordials to which I belong, then the Titans, and now the Olympians. Of them all, the only one I respect is Hades, and not just because I work with him. He at least can keep his cock in his pants, unless his wife is involved. And Artemis. She's got a temper, but at least her attacks on others are mostly justified. And you three, of course. I used to respect Athena until she did those things to you and Arachne, and out of petty jealousy. She's spreading word that you and Poseidon had it off in her temple."_

 _His lover scowled. But then, something changed in her eyes, which began to glimmer with tears. Those beautiful eyes, now turned into something deadly. If it weren't for his divine nature, not to mention his position, he would have been petrified on meeting her gaze. "I…don't know for how much longer I can protect my sisters. Humans come here to slay us, their love for us turned to hatred. I feel like you are the only one who still loves us. My sisters…and you. Three people who love me in all the world. And my sisters love to tease me for my growth."_

 _"They shouldn't. Stheno may be the most mature in mind, but her body is that of a child still. It's rather disturbing. I wish they didn't have that infatuation with me. Whereas you, you are truly beautiful and desirable, inside and out. Athena has made you a monster out of jealousy. One day, she will send someone to slay you. When she does…the part of me that dies with you will take you to Elysium."_

 _His lover smiled, wiping away the tears. "You know how to say things to comfort me, but Hades' domain is not what awaits me, and you know it. Still, if you wish to take me to Elysium…" Her smile became a little lascivious. "Why not do it today? You've done it before."_

 _He laughed at her little euphemism. "As you wish. We have a day. I think I can certainly try taking you to Elysium as many times as I can today…"_

* * *

Emerald eyes flickered open. For an instant, the pupils seemed darker than the blackest void, the colour of oblivion. And then, the moment passed, so quickly that it would have been dismissed as illusion or delusion to any onlookers, had there been any. The young man with the messy mop of black hair framing handsome, if weary features yawned.

Three years had passed since that fateful battle. Ever since he had held the three Hallows, Harry Potter had been getting dreams like that, apparently of Ancient Greece. Of arrogant gods, and a purple-haired beauty who deserved the title of goddess more than any of those on Mount Olympus. But the dreams were only half-remembered when he woke, her name never recalled.

Harry clambered off his bed, before making his way to the bathroom for his morning ablutions. His rooms were part of the caretaker's quarters of what was now known as the Black Library of Fuyuki, a name he chose with some irony as a tribute to his fallen godfather. It was his retreat, his sanctuary away from a world that he had had enough of.

Originally, this library was once one of the branches of the Library of St John the Beheaded. A secret library established by the Vatican to keep texts they had prohibited, the Vatican nonetheless allowed certain scholars, even those not actually of the Catholic faith, to peruse and research these texts. While the main branch existed in Holborn, London, there were other branches around the world. This branch was established during the late 1800s, but fell into disrepair during the 70s, and after the Church cleared out any texts that they were truly worried about it, shut it up and abandoned it(1).

A few years ago, one of the Magi living here had stumbled across it. And as said Magus was connected to the Catholic Church, he notified them, more for the brownie points than the altruism. As this was in Fuyuki, a surprisingly important small city in Japan to the Magi, it was decided that a relatively neutral party needed to be in charge. How Harry was selected to be that party, he had no idea, though he supposed it was, in part, due to the fact that wizards and Magi weren't on the best of terms. Perhaps more progressive than wizards and witches in some regards, Magi were more prone to cruel experimentation with magic, and certainly with a different type of magic. And still conservative and obsessed with blood lineage, even if the latter was for a surprisingly good reason. Even if it still wasn't good enough.

Harry had first learned of Magi through Hermione, who had gone to study at Clock Tower, one of the first witches or wizards in years to do so. Hermione, admittedly, was one of the few people from his old life he kept in touch with, and frankly, he was fine with that. Harry had knocked back Ginny, and that had caused some friction between him and the Weasleys. The offer to head up what would become the Black Library had come at just the right time to get the hell out of Britain.

Harry had been asked to a meeting with a couple of men about a year after the death of Voldemort. One was a Magus of some note called Tokiomi Tohsaka. The other was an old priest by the name of Risei Kotomine. A third had been a representative from Clock Tower, an infamous Magus known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, or Zelretch for short, a notorious prankster who also happened to be a type of vampire known as a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

During that meeting, Harry was asked to become the head of what would become the Black Library. While he wasn't their only choice, they had guessed, correctly, that Harry wanted to get away from the fame in Magical Britain. Zelretch had even had Hermione recommend Harry…after herself, of course (Hermione being such a bibliophile, she would love to live in a library).

Harry had, after some thought, accepted. He needed to use a translation charm to help him learn Japanese, and there was something about Tohsaka that had him wary. But he decided it was harmless enough. Normally, that sort of attitude would be daring the universe, but the last couple of years had been peaceful, the occasional idiot from Britain stalking him aside.

Tohsaka was a frequent visitor, and he often brought his wife and daughters with him while he perused some of the texts. He certainly preferred the rest of the family to Tokiomi, who was very much like a Pureblood in many regards, albeit one who, while cold and proud, had an underlying civility and humanity that the Malfoys never showed to him. And he at least was willing to discuss things at times, as long as his own paranoia about divulging family secrets didn't come into it.

Hermione usually spoke to him via communications mirror, as did Luna, Neville, and Fred Weasley. The only real links to his old life that he kept in contact with, but at least they tried to see beyond that Boy Who Lived bollocks. Everyone else either wanted a piece of him, or else saw him for being this hero, not for being a young man who was tired of fame and fighting, and just wanted to make his own way in life. Which was why being the curator of a small, secret library was good for him. He even had Winky, the former House Elf of Barty Crouch, help with the cleaning on occasion. And occasionally, Fawkes would drop by, if only for a visit.

Still, Tokiomi had warned him that things might get interesting before long. In a little more than a year's time, the Holy Grail Wars would be coming to Fuyuki. A tournament cum battle royale between Magi, who were fighting for the chance to make a wish on the Holy Grail. Not the drinking vessel of Jesus, but rather, a powerful magical artifact that acted as a gateway to Akasha, the Root of All Things. All taking place in the Japanese city of Fuyuki.

In order to power the Grail, familiars known as Servants were summoned. They were the spirits of long-dead heroes from myth and history, known creatively as Heroic Spirits. Seven would be summoned, each under a certain class, like that in a video game. Sabers, known for their expertise with the sword and close-range combat, often considered the most powerful class. Lancers, masters of spears and polearms, able to fight from outside arm's reach. Archers, experts at ranged combat, whether it be with a bow, a gun, or any other means of attacking from afar. Riders, alacritous and known for mounts and vehicles. Berserkers, those who traded their sanity for raw strength and tenacity. Casters, magic users who were at their strongest on their home turf. And Assassins, stealth users who struck from the shadows. Once six of these Servants had been slain, the Grail would be primed and ready to be used for a wish.

Harry was of the opinion that it was a massive monkey's paw, and said so to Tokiomi. Tokiomi had merely told him it was no monkey's paw, but a truly powerful artifact, albeit one that most had forgotten the true nature of it. The Tohsaka family head wanted it because it was a gateway to Akasha, not for the wish.

The Tohsakas weren't the only visitors. Another was a freelance journalist who was the black sheep (or rather, white sheep) of the other main Magus family of Fuyuki. The Matous were formerly the Makiris from Russia, but were now a Japanese family, albeit one that was now producing the Magus equivalent of Squibs. Indeed, the journalist, Kariya, was the only one in the family to be born lately to have such potential, though he had fled the family upon learning some dark secret or other.

Kariya and Harry became friends rather more easily than Harry did with Tokiomi, if Tokiomi could even be considered a friend. Kariya reminded Harry somewhat of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Like the former, he had a haunted, pensive quality to him, and was well-read. Like the latter, he had been more or less disowned from his dark family, though the Matous, from what Kariya said, made the Blacks look like saints. Or at least their patriarch, Zouken, did. Kariya was aware of the wizards, and had mentioned that his 'grandfather' was like Voldemort, if Voldemort was less focused on conquering the world and far more on his immortality and a family. And those Crest Worms sounded like the vilest animal that could ever exist on this planet.

Kariya had only know to come to the Black Library because he knew Aoi Tohsaka, and was considered 'Uncle Kariya' by the Tohsaka daughters. He was surprised to find that the 'Uncle Harry' they had spoken of was the now-reclusive Boy Who Lived, though he had won Harry over with his disdain for the myth that had sprung up around Harry, and the attitudes of magic users, wizards and Magi alike.

Risei Kotomine also made visits. Harry liked the burly old man, who had a very likeable personality. He wasn't fond of priests (he had a touch of misotheism due to his life), but he liked Risei, who had a frank way of speaking, but also a genuinely friendly nature. A perfect combination. He wasn't so enamoured of his son, the rather stoic and perturbed Kirei, though the two had some intriguing discussions on the nature of good and evil. Harry got the feeling that Kirei was disturbed at some dark quality within himself, and while they weren't on great terms, Harry did try and be nice to him. And it seemed that Kirei, on some level, appreciated it.

Zelretch and his honorary granddaughters also made visits. One was Luna Lovegood, believe it or not, while the other was another vampire, Arcueid Brunested. He found their company great, at least when Zelretch wasn't trying to prank anyone. Though he was startled to learn that Arc was one of the most infamous vampires in the world, being a True Ancestor, as her kind was called.

It was a quiet life, but Harry knew, even as he hoped otherwise, that with his luck, it wouldn't last…

* * *

As he went to the door to open it, having showered, dressed, and breakfasted, he realised someone was already outside. Looking at the small TV screen, he found that Tokiomi had come along. That wasn't unusual, though Tokiomi usually made appointments, as was standard procedure with the Black Library.

He let Tokiomi in. The man was dressed, as he frequently was, in a red smoking jacket and trousers, making him resemble Jon Pertwee as the Doctor from _Doctor Who_. He had a lean, angular and handsome face, with a neat goatee. He always had an aristocratic air about him, almost never coming here without a walking stick that doubled as a magic staff. That being said, there was an unusually pensive air to him, and he had a tinge of darkness around the eyes that suggested tiredness or stress.

"Good morning, Mr Potter," Tokiomi said.

"Morning, Tokiomi," Harry said. He knew the Japanese put great store in their honorifics and the like, but he couldn't be arsed. Tokiomi allowed this, albeit with a bit of annoyance at the lack of protocol and propriety. "Is anything wrong? You usually set an appointment."

"There is a matter of considerable importance I wished to discuss with you. I would also like a glass, please." With that, Tokiomi walked into one of the reading rooms, which, whenever he was here, doubled as his study. Harry sighed, and knew he had to get the wine bottle and glass ready. Tokiomi habitually drank the finest wines, and had donated a few bottles to a makeshift cellar. Reserved for Tokiomi alone, unless he gave Harry permission, but Harry didn't care. He wasn't a teetotaller, but wine wasn't his thing.

After getting the bottle and a clean glass, Harry brought it in, opened the bottle, and gently filled the glass, which Tokiomi promptly picked up with a quiet 'thank you'. Tokiomi swirled the wine around thoughtfully, before gently sipping at it. After a moment, he said, "I came here in order to present you with a proposition, Mr Potter. I recently came to find myself between Scylla and Charybdis, as your English idiom puts it, regarding my daughters."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Inheritance, Mr Potter. As you well know now from our discussions, it is traditional for only one child in a Magus family to inherit our Magic Crest. As you may understand, this can cause needless conflict between heirs. I am blessed with two beautiful young daughters with vast potential in magic, but I can only groom one to be my successor. And with the Grail War approaching in a year, while I am confident of my victory, I would be a fool not to make contingencies. Therefore, I had made the decision to adopt out one of my daughters, and place them with a trusted family who can teach them magic and how to protect themselves from enemies of the Tohsakas. After all, no Magus family is established for a long time without bitter feuds and rivalries being caused."

"So you're discarding one of your daughters?" Harry asked, his tone dangerous.

"Discarding suggests that I neither care for her, or consider her of any worth," Tokiomi said with a dismissive wave. "I had considered the Matous, as we have a long-standing treaty with them of sorts, and their bloodline has become stagnant, especially with Kariya no longer present. But in truth, Zouken disgusts me, and I can only trust him so far."

"Especially where Crest Worms are concerned," Harry muttered.

Tokiomi, who had been taking a sip of wine at the time, promptly spat it out in shock. After he finished choking, he said, flatly, " _What._ "

Harry winced, before he said, "Kariya told me that Zouken uses Crest Worms, even on children if he thinks they have the potential to withstand them. And you wonder why Kariya hates his family."

Tokiomi wiped at his lips with as much dignity as he could muster. "Then it appears I have made the right choice. I believed Zouken Matou capable of many vile things, but to use Crest Worms, and on children…I believe that that is a line I refuse to cross. Very well." Tokiomi gathered himself, preparing to unleash the inevitable bombshell. "Harry Potter, I, Tokiomi Tohsaka, the head of the Tohsaka family, desire you to perform a task for me. I would like you to adopt and raise my youngest daughter Sakura as your own."

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Wow. Lovely cliffhanger, right?**

 **Now, while Tokiomi is, frankly, an arrogant prick, I also believe him to have thought he was doing what he thought was best for his children. I have the feeling that, if he heard anything about Crest Worms, he only heard rumour at best. If he had proof, he would most likely find another Magus family to adopt Sakura out to. Okay, Harry's not a Magus, but Tokiomi has known him long enough to get the measure of him, and while he failed spectacularly where Kirei and Zouken were concerned, he's got it right here. He also has a solution here that allows Aoi and Rin to still visit Sakura. Sakura goes through debatably more shit than Illya, so I'm glad to have a story where she doesn't even go near Zouken, never mind the mansion.**

 **Harry will mostly be an onlooker to the Grail War, as will Kariya (I'll have to figure out a way for someone to have Berserker, who may not be Lancelot, but I have a possible idea). That doesn't mean he won't get involved in a summoning, though, or be involved in other ways…**

 **Incidentally, just 'cause, I'm naming each chapter after a** ** _Doctor Who_** **story, TV, audio, or novel.**

 **1\. The Library of St John the Beheaded, at least the one in Holborn, was created by author Andy Lane for my personal favourite** ** _Doctor Who_** **novel of all time:** ** _All-Consuming Fire_** **. It's a crossover with Sherlock Holmes, and is bloody good. It also recently received an adaptation into audio via Big Finish, so check it out.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Settling

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **THE SETTLING**

In retrospect, Harry was surprised at how readily he had agreed to Tokiomi's proposal. Then again, considering the alternative, which seemed to be a fate worse than a cupboard beneath the stairs (not many things were, but a basement filled with magic worms that made you the unwilling star of a tentacle hentai was), he probably shouldn't have been. True, he was unsure how ready he was to be, effectively, a father. An adoptive father, true, but a father all the same. And yet, two months later, and Sakura, while still pining for her real family, was getting used to things. It helped that she liked Harry before he adopted her, and was willing to ingest an adoption potion.

Sakura was currently reading a Japanese translation of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , it being a Sunday, and outside of school or magecraft lessons. Somewhat advanced reading for a five year old, but she was fascinated, mostly by the illustrations, especially of the dragons. With the adoption potion, her dark brown hair had become black, and a little messy, while her eyes, once aqua, were now more green. She was still a quiet, demure, even shy girl, a contrast to her more rambunctious and energetic sister, Rin. But Harry preferred Sakura to Rin. She reminded him of Neville, the timid kitten of a boy who was a true lion at heart. Rin was somewhat spoiled and wilful, though there was no doubting the affection and protective manner of her relationship towards Sakura. The terms Rin used to threaten Harry were surprisingly lurid for a six year old. While no expletives were used, she even went so far as to say that if Harry did anything perverted to Sakura (he wasn't sure if she even knew what the word perverted meant), she would set him on fire. It was cute and endearing, but Harry knew that she would try to follow through on her threat.

Harry made sure to keep the Tohsaka sisters away from the more lurid or disturbing volumes of the Black Library, for obvious reasons. However, there were volumes on basic magecraft that he was more than happy to allow them to read, and Sakura was already making strides in her studies. Harry's only real experience with teaching was with Dumbledore's Army, and as he couldn't use any magecraft (save for what few spells both wizards and Magi could use), he had to rely on his ability as a teacher more than his ability in magic. If what progress she made in the past couple of weeks was any indication, then he was perhaps a better teacher than he gave himself credit for.

Or perhaps there was a drive there. Harry didn't miss the change in expression whenever her birth father was mentioned. Not quite anger or hatred. It was more like a form of resolve. To prove Tokiomi Tohsaka that he had chosen the wrong daughter. No, not quite that, but to prove that Sakura could do better outside the Tohsaka family.

"Harry, didn't you say you met Mr Scamander?" Sakura asked, breaking Harry from his reverie.

Harry nodded. It had been at Luna's wedding to Rolf Scamander, Newt Scamander's grandson. Newt and his family were interesting. Not quite as eccentric as Luna and her family, but even so, the old man had been full of anecdotes about Dumbledore, as well as his own adventures. Just as Harry had confronted Voldemort, Scamander had confronted Gellert Grindlewald. Newt had actually signed Harry's personal copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The old man had Colin Creevey take a Polaroid, and had Harry sign it, calling it an exchange of autographs. It was one of the few autographs Harry actually enjoyed signing. "He's an interesting old man. The family is interesting. One day, I should introduce you to Luna. She's now part of the Scamander family."

"Dragons sound scary, but…"

"Interesting? Captivating? Yes, I guess they are. I first saw a baby dragon when I was eleven. A friend of mine, Hagrid, was trying to hatch one. He didn't think about it being in a wooden hut, which is a bad thing when dealing with dragon fire. Had to face off against a mummy dragon when I was fourteen."

"Why?"

"Someone put me into a tournament against my will, and I couldn't get out of it," Harry said, trying to refrain from using expletives in front of the girl. He certainly wanted to use them against Dumbledore for not getting him out of it, and Crouch and Bagman for thinking dragons were a good challenge for even a wizard who was of age, let alone one who was only 14.

"Like the Grail War?" Sakura asked. "Old Daddy said that it was coming soon."

"Yes, but the Grail War is even more dangerous than the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry said. Which was saying something, considering the deaths that occurred in previous Tournaments. It was no consolation that Cedric's death was due to Voldemort's interference. But the Grail War was even worse. There was an unspoken rule of sorts that Masters, being human and thus weaker than Servants, were targeted, if only because it was easier to attack humans. Without their Masters, the Servants would run out of the energy keeping them in the world, though how long that took depended on the Servant and how much energy they had in reserve.

He frowned when he realised Sakura had called Tokiomi 'Old Daddy'. She was yet to call Harry 'Daddy', but this was almost similar.

"Oh. Do you think we will see the Servants fighting?" she asked.

"I hope not," Harry said. "From what 'Old Daddy' said," Sakura giggling softly at his appropriation of her appellation, "they fight well past your bedtime in order to prevent the public from seeing the fighting happen. And while you are living with me now, they might try to hurt you to get to the Tohsakas. I'm sure your mummy and little Rin won't want that to happen. I don't. And neither would Uncle Kariya."

"He hasn't been here for a while," Sakura said sadly.

"He's a freelance reporter. He goes where the stories are," Harry said.

As if on cue, the door chime rang. Harry, who was close to the door given that he was at the counter (with Sakura reading on a stool behind it) went to the door and checked the TV screen. _Speak of the devil, and he's at your shoulder_ , Harry thought. Kariya was standing there, looking anxious and antsy.

He opened the door, and Kariya slipped in. "Hey, Kariya. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Hey, Harry. Listen, is what Tohsaka told me true?" he asked, his gaze piercing into Harry's own.

"Uncle Kariya!" Sakura yelped, scurrying out from behind the counter and hugging her uncle in all but blood. Kariya laughed, and hugged her back, though he frowned when he saw the slightly different hair and eye colour. Harry met his eyes, and mouthed that he would explain later. He didn't want to interfere in this reunion.

* * *

With Sakura going back to her reading, Harry and Kariya had retreated to one of the studies. "So, you told Tohsaka about the Crest Worms?" Kariya asked.

"I let it slip, but…"

"It's fine, don't apologise. I don't care if that helped Tohsaka send Sakura to you rather than to that decrepit old worm," Kariya said with a dismissive wave of a hand. "I happened to meet Aoi and Rin in the park yesterday afternoon, and they told me about this. They didn't give me details, so I rang up Tohsaka to ask for them. I still can't believe he actually has a phone in his house. He had me come to the mansion, and we spoke. Probably the first remotely civil discussion we had since he married Aoi. He's not letting anything slip in front of the old worm, though. If Zouken knew where the leak about Crest Worms came from, he'd try to kill me for it."

"Magi being even more jealous of their secrets than wizards," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, remember our magic diminishes with the more people using it," Kariya said. "Though with Crest Worms, that's a good thing. I wonder how that old worm is going to get an heir who can use magic. I feel sorry for any poor bastard who gets dumped into that pit. There'll probably be a number of lesser Magi bloodlines who want to marry into it, if only to try and elevate themselves."

"Using the Matous to elevate themselves?" Harry snorted.

"Yeah, I know, but some Magi are willing to plumb some pretty nasty depths," Kariya said. "Especially if it means getting a better chance at reaching Akasha. And given that my family were one of the three founding families of the Grail War…oh, incidentally, Tokiomi wanted me to pass on a message, as he knew I'd be heading here soon. He wanted to talk to you about something to do with the Grail War tomorrow. He and Risei Kotomine. It's early days, but apparently they're consulting with Clock Tower about modifying the rules slightly. And he wanted me to assure you that no, he is not expecting you to summon a Servant. He wants Sakura out of the way of the fighting as much as you and I do. About time that bastard showed some concern for his daughter."

"Yeah, well, this is the best of both worlds, really. The only ones missing out is your family. Sakura gets what I hope is a loving home, her mother and sister stays in contact with her, her father avoids an inheritance issue, and you get to see her without her infested with Crest Worms."

"I think you'll be a good father."

"I didn't have a good role model. My relatives were magic-hating xenophobes, and what little I saw of my father…well, he was frankly a bully. I'm just winging it."

"You seem to be doing a good job. I can tell when Sakura's unhappy. Well, I know she is because she's been pushed out of the Tohsakas by Tokiomi, but you are not the one making her unhappy. I hope so, anyway. Anyway, just by being here, you've saved her from being tossed to the Matous. And for that, I'm grateful, Harry."

* * *

Kariya had spent a few hours with Sakura, reading and playing games with her, before he had to leave. Sakura had been glad to meet her Uncle Kariya again, and it did Harry good to see how pleased the girl who he had adopted felt.

The next day, shortly after Harry had escorted Sakura to school, Tokiomi Tohsaka and Risei Kotomine turned up at the Black Library, with Kirei Kotomine in tow. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked. "Kariya told me you had something to speak with me about, regarding the Grail War."

It was Risei who took the initiative. "Given the neutrality of the Black Library, given that it is operated by a wizard rather than a Magus, and is based on former Church territory, we were considering a new rule to be added to that of the Grail War. We were considering making this Black Library a designated temporary sanctuary for Masters and Servants who are cut off from their normal base of operations, but require a place to stay temporarily. A 12 hour period of grace is given to any Master who passes into the territory immediately surrounding the Black Library, though that grace does have a 12 hour cooldown period, in order to prevent its abuse. Keep in mind that Masters whose Servants are beaten must still seek sanctuary in the church where I reside, though I believe you can create a number of Portkeys to allow the Masters to reach the church safely from the Black Library. Keep in mind that this is a tentative rule, and is yet to be implemented. However, the Magus Association has given a tentative approval. In truth, as the designated caretaker of the Black Library, permission must come from you, Harry. Naturally, immunity will apply to you and Sakura, with extreme measures taken against any who violate the rules."

"Pre-emptively?" Harry asked, unwilling to risk his life or Sakura's over this. He also had some small notion that Tokiomi and the Kotomines were intending to collude over the Grail War, but found himself not caring that much, surprisingly.

"We can demand that the Masters in the Grail War sign a geas contract enforcing that," Risei said. "They would be unable to take action against enemy Masters and Servants within the safe zone during the grace period, and they are also forbidden from attacking you or Sakura anywhere in Fuyuki. Refusal to sign is grounds for forfeiture of their status as a Master, even if they have summoned a Servant or have Command Seals. Aside from Tokiomi and my son, the only other confirmed Master chosen by the Grail is Kiritsugu Emiya, who will be representing the von Einzbern family of Germany."

Kiritsugu Emiya…now there was a name that Harry had heard of through Tokiomi and Kariya. An assassin and mercenary of no small note in Magus circles, dubbed the Magus Killer for his ruthless and effective methods against Magi. He was a brutal pragmatist, and not someone Harry wanted to get in the crosshairs of. "Emiya is probably one you'd definitely need the geas for," Harry muttered. "Any other Masters confirmed?"

"None as of yet," Tokiomi said. "However, I have heard strong rumours that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, an instructor at Clock Tower, is intending to summon a Servant when the time comes. The man is rather proud of his heritage, well-connected, and he has knowledge of invocation that would have him as a potentially dangerous opponent in the Grail War."

"If you're enforcing the safe zone and my safety and Sakura's with a geas contract, I'll agree. What about Kariya?"

"The geas will be specifically for you and Sakura," Tokiomi said. "Kariya, as a member of one of the founding families, may cause protest. I know, he may have no reason to become a Master, and it is unlikely an enemy Master will target him. But the geas protecting you two is the best I can do. Kariya can gain some small protection as an Observer, that is, a non-combatant in the Grail War, but not a civilian magic-less witness, so the grace period and cooldown do not apply to him. He can visit any time. But that is all I can offer him. I spoke to him about this matter, and he is content."

"Very well," Harry conceded reluctantly. "I give approval to this new rule, but if this comes back to bite me in the arse, I'm coming back to haunt you. Who ya gonna call?"

Kirei snorted. "Not the Ghostbusters. You do remember that I can exorcise you if that happens?"

"I'll just come back and haunt you some more," Harry said with a smirk that, on a scale of zero to full-on Snape, rated a comfortable six. A weak Kerr Avon, at best(1). Good enough to try (unsuccessfully) to unnerve the priest, though.

"I believe we will contact the Magus Association with your approval of the rules and precautions. Rest assured, the geas contracts will be as watertight as I can have them make it."

Harry hoped so. He thought this new rule was actually a good idea, given the somewhat brutal nature of the Grail War. But he hoped that he didn't live to regret agreeing to Tokiomi's idea. Not if it meant strife not just for himself, but for Sakura too…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. Harry and Sakura will be involved, albeit peripherally, in the Grail War. And Kariya. The next chapter will skip ahead to the time of the Grail War proper, just as Kirei is summoning Assassin (and after Tokiomi has summoned Gilgamesh). And soon, a certain Servant will make her appearance…**

 **1\. Kerr Avon was one of the main characters from the science fiction series** ** _Blake's 7_** **, noted for an extremely acid tongue Snape would have been proud of.**


	4. Chapter 3: Arrangements for War

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **ARRANGEMENTS FOR WAR**

 _A year later_ …

Harry sighed as he was led through the church by the Kotomines. Tokiomi had invited him to witness one of the summonings, but had warned him beforehand that the Archer Servant he intended to summon would probably not take kindly to anything he perceived as insolence. Harry, upon learning that, opted to instead witness Kirei's summoning. Sakura was back home, with Kariya looking after her. On her sixth birthday, she had finally called him Daddy, and there were few prouder moments in his life. In fact, he was sure it was going to become his next Patronus memory.

The idea for the sanctuary was approved, and it seemed that Kiritsugu Emiya had signed his contract. The von Einzberns officially protested, but Harry guessed that the Magus Killer could understand the necessity of a bolthole, in case he ever needed to use it himself. And Tokiomi's intelligence that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had intended to come to Fuyuki was correct, though there was a suggestion that a wayward student of his and his girlfriend had come to compete. Harry knew who they were. After all, they had contacted him shortly after arriving in Fuyuki, and he had to discuss a number of things with Tokiomi, given a potential conflict of interest.

After considerable negotiation with Tokiomi, he agreed not to target those two Masters directly, and neither would Kirei, as a sign of respect for adopting Sakura. It was about the only concession he could reasonably get. Given that Tokiomi and Kirei were collaborating, though…

"I met your friend, Miss Granger," Risei Kotomine said. "She all but dragged Mr Velvet here to sign the geas contracts in person. She was full of questions. A fine and inquisitive young woman."

"She was full of questions when we first met," Harry said. "She was one of my first friends." _Probably my oldest friend, now that Ron isn't talking to me_ , Harry reflected.

Recently, Hermione had been dating a fellow student at Clock Tower by the name of Waver Velvet. She was about twenty-three, he twenty, and they were apparently a powerhouse duo within Clock Tower. But the ambitious young Magus and the smartest witch of her generation made enemies, and when they collaborated on a particular thesis, things came to a head.

The reason Magi put so much store in lineage was that magecraft actually was stronger in longer-established families (as opposed to the Pureblood doctrines of wizards). Of course, that still bred an atmosphere of elitist snobbery, which Clock Tower was full of, even though it was more meritocratic than most of Magical Britain. The thesis, based heavily on research, had taken the viewpoint that a Magus of a less-established family line can reach or surpass the level of a more-established Magus line if they put as much effort as they could.

As one could imagine, that caused problems.

One of Waver and Hermione's most prominent teachers was Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, who had the looks and political connections of Lucius Malfoy, the intelligence and acidic tongue of Severus Snape, and an elitist attitude equal to that of many Pureblood tendencies. Kayneth had torn apart their thesis both literally and figuratively, saying he never read it beyond even the abstract(1).

Unfortunately, Waver's IQ seemed to drop several points when he decided to steal something from Kayneth, a scrap of red cloth from Macedonia. Kayneth had ordered the relic as a catalyst for summoning a Servant in the upcoming Holy Grail War, and intended to enter it in order to win the prestige he badly wanted. Hermione, unusually, had been unable to persuade Waver otherwise, so she had decided to head to Japan with him to keep him out of too much trouble. Indeed, she intended to become a Master herself.

Harry had had a call from her when she first arrived a couple of days ago, and he directed her to Risei Kotomine to sign the geas contract. She seemed relieved that one of the places of sanctuary would be run by a friend, and promised to meet him elsewhere tomorrow, outside the neutral zone (neither she nor Waver wanted to waste a sanctuary period), with Waver. She also wanted to meet Sakura, and given the tales Harry told of his friend, Sakura wanted to meet Hermione too. Kariya was coming along too.

Tokiomi, during his discussion with Harry, had also discussed the other Masters. The Matous had found a Master, oddly enough. Zouken, desperate for both an heir and a Master to participate on his behalf, had somehow found someone: a local called Ryuunosuke Uryu, now effectively Ryuunosuke Matou. The Uryu family (who had participated briefly in the Second Grail War(2)) was thought to have effectively become extinct, with its few members no longer Magi. It seemed they still had the potential though, and Zouken had his heir, even directing him to sleep with a Matou woman to produce an heir with Magic Circuits.

There was of course Kiritsugu Emiya and Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, the latter of whom had recently arrived in Japan, along with Hermione and Waver. Tokiomi and Kirei made up the others. Seven Masters in all.

And Harry was about to witness the summoning of one Servant: Kirei's Assassin.

* * *

"For the origin, silver and steel. For the cornerstone, gem and the Archduke of Contracts. For the ancestor, my great master Schweinorg," Kirei murmured as he drew out the ritual circle in a basement room in the church. "The alighted wind becomes a wall. Close the gates in the four directions. From the crown, come forth. Trace the three-forked road leading to the kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat fivefold, and when each is filled, destroy it(3)."

"Schweinorg? Isn't that part of Zelretch's name?" Harry asked.

"Zelretch was one of those who helped establish the Holy Grail War," Risei said.

Harry nodded, before returning his attention to the relic, an ominous skull-like mask. According to Tokiomi, one of the most commonly-summoned Assassins was one of the Hassan-i Sabbah. The name didn't mean anything to Harry, but the title 'Old Man of the Mountain', the leader of the original Assassins organisation, did. Apparently it was a hereditary title, and so, merely knowing that name didn't even help narrow down which hero it was.

Harry knew that Tokiomi and Kirei were colluding. As long as Tokiomi and Kirei didn't harm innocents, or Waver and Hermione, he wasn't sure he cared. Anyway, Kirei was apparently going to use Assassin as surveillance and support from behind the scenes to help Tokiomi determine the threat posed by other Masters.

"It's a surprisingly simple ritual," Kirei mused. "According to Tohsaka, the Grail itself does the main summoning, and I merely have to provide the mana to anchor the Heroic Spirit."

"I'm glad you didn't use blood," Harry remarked. "I mean, drawing out a ritual circle in a church is bad enough. Not that I can talk, being a wizard and all, but…"

"I share your disquiet, Harry, but the Grail, even if it is not Our Lord's drinking vessel, is nonetheless one of God's miracles," Risei said. "I would love nothing more than to see a true miracle with my own eyes, before I die. I never got the chance to during the last Grail War: a fool of a Master destroyed the Grail before the Servants could be decimated."

"You told me this," Harry said. "When you were telling me why you were helping out Tokiomi. By the way, did Aoi and Rin get away all right?"

"Of course," Kirei said. "Though given what Rin said to me when I wished to help her with her luggage…well, she's a spirited young girl. A shame we couldn't have the geas contract cover her and her mother."

"They're still Tokiomi's family, whereas Sakura, he's effectively disowned," Harry said.

"How is she, by the way?" Risei asked.

"Well, and making great strides in her studies. Well, as much as she can with a wizard rather than a Magus as a teacher. Actually, I think my adoption potion did something to her. I think she's got a core, like wizards and witches. She's performing feats of accidental magic, and when I had her try a couple of basic charms with my wand on a hunch…"

Kirei raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying she's a hybrid between Magus and witch?"

"I don't know for sure. But if that's the case, it could be a boon. Given how Magi use magecraft, you tend to draw more attention from Gaia. And considering that you try to avoid drawing that attention…I mean, I heard about Counter-Guardians, and there's of course Altrouge Brunested's pet. I swear, when Arc sent me a picture, I damn near pissed myself."

Kirei shook his head. "I'm still getting used to the fact that you are on speaking terms with the White Princess of the True Ancestors. Or Zelretch, for that matter. Still, a Magus-witch hybrid…it's not unheard of, but very rare, given the incompatibility of the respective magic schools. That, and if someone of Magus blood is born to a wizard, the Magic Circuits are often left fallow."

Harry nodded. Kirei was creepy, to say the least, and Harry couldn't say he was friends with the man. But the past year and increasing meetings with him had Harry begin to understand that Kirei was a tortured soul, though he couldn't understand why. The young priest had certainly asked many questions about Harry's adventures, as if trying to find an answer through Harry's example. However, Kirei had also developed an obsession with Kiritsugu Emiya. Nothing so pedestrian as infatuation, but rather, as if the Magus Killer had answers the young priest sought.

Though the intrigued glint in Kirei's eyes when Harry mentioned the Marauders' exploits and that of the Weasley Twins was odd.

Kirei sighed. "I think we've dallied for long enough. I will summon Assassin."

Harry nodded. This might be interesting at least.

Kirei thrust his hand, the one marked with the distinctive blood-red sigil of the Command Seal. As the circle glowed, he began the incantation. " _Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seventh Heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of the Scales!_ "

Something was wrong, Harry knew partway through the incantation. Kirei had said that the summoning process required the summoner to feed the ritual magic, while the Grail itself did the actual summoning. _So why was his magic being drained?_

The circle dissolved in a flare of actinic light, and a blast of wind battered at Harry. Then, as he blinked the afterimage from his eyes, he found himself staring at the circle. For there wasn't one person now standing in the circle. It was two!

The first was a tall, thin man with skin as black as a shadow. Covering his face was a stylised mask in the shape of a skull, similar to the very one Kirei used as a catalyst. This must be the Assassin he had intended to summon.

But the second person was another matter entirely. The woman was tall and slender, dressed in what seemed like a very short black dress with dark purple trimmings. The fetishistic implications of the outfit were further enhanced by the thigh-covering stockings and the long gloves, along with what looked vaguely like a dog collar or a choker, making her seem like something out of a BDSM fantasy. This wasn't helped by the strange blindfold that concealed her eyes, a rigid thing with no eyeholes, although it still gave her the impression of staring at Harry with rather uncomfortable scrutiny. Above the blindfold, her forehead was marked by a strange occult symbol he had never seen. Even aside from that, her appearance was striking. Her face was almost inhumanly beautiful, if somewhat stoic. Her hair was long, and was a light shade of purple.

What was more, she seemed extremely familiar. It took a second or so for Harry to recognise her, but, if she was dressed in a more conventional Ancient Greek dress, and didn't have the blindfold or occult symbol, then she'd be a dead ringer for the woman in his dream.

"Servant Assassin has answered your summons," the man with the skull mask said in a soft rasp of a voice. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Kirei, who had understandably been confused, gathered himself, and held up his hand with his Command Seals. "Indeed I am. But it seems that we have summoned an extra." Frowning, he walked over to Harry, and checked his hands. "Father?" he asked Risei.

"I can sense no Command Seals on him," Risei said. Being the one in charge of spare Command Seals as part of his Overseer duties, he would know.

"I have no additional ones," Kirei said.

Finally, the woman spoke. "I have been…summoned into the body of a Rider." Her voice had a strangely lyrical hiss to it. She walked out of the circle, and came up to Harry, taking his hands, and examining them like Kirei had done. "You possess no Command Seal, but you are the one who summoned me. I am drawing energy from you. Can it be…?"

"What's going on?" Kirei demanded.

"I know not, son," Risei said. "The Rider of this Grail War has already been summoned. It seems that Mr Potter's infamously variable luck has struck again."

Harry would have groaned in agreement. Instead, he just remained dumbfounded as the blindfolded woman, the one who claimed to be a Rider, peered at him, as much as she could with a blindfold. What had he gotten himself into now?

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. If having Hermione as a Master and Ryuunosuke as the Matou representative isn't bad enough, Harry's just gone and summoned a superfluous Servant somehow. All will be revealed later.**

 **1\. An abstract of an academic paper is another name for a summary.**

 **2\. This was some personal fanon I developed while writing the latest (and as of writing, unreleased) chapter of** ** _Ex Umbra in Solem_** **.**

 **3\. I used a mixture of the ritual from the manga, as well as Third Fang's** ** _From Fake Dreams_** **. The final incantation is from the English dub of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **.**


	5. Chapter 4: Conundrum

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **CONUNDRUM**

Harry could hear Tokiomi pinching the bridge of his nose (facepalming would be too undignified for him) over the communications device, like a gramophone, which was closer to the Magus equivalent of a telephone. Better than a Floo call, though, but not as spectacular. " _So, somehow, Mr Potter managed to accidentally summon a Servant, an_ _ **eighth**_ _Servant, given that all the others have been summoned._ "

"I don't believe it's as simple as that, Tokiomi," Risei said. "I think technically, instead of actually summoning a Servant, Mr Potter has summoned a Heroic Spirit purely as a familiar rather than as a Servant. Yes, she said she was summoned into the body of a Rider, but I have made my investigations. She is not a Servant. Mr Potter has no Command Seals, and is merely supplying her with energy to stay in this world."

Tokiomi emitted an annoyed grunt. After a few seconds, he asked, " _Risei, do you have any solution? Having the one in charge of the sanctuary area at the Black Library in charge of a Heroic Spirit could complicate matters._ "

"Actually, it need not do so," Risei said. "I propose the following solution, in order to prevent any outcry from the Magus Association or the enemy Masters. In exchange for a geas contract from Mr Potter and the Heroic Spirit that will prevent them from seeking the Grail, the Heroic Spirit will remain in this world, and act as a means of enforcing the sanctuary rule. This will be announced to the other Masters as a matter of course, and show that we are serious about enforcing the sanctuary."

After a moment, Tokiomi said, " _Clever. An elegant solution, Risei. I wish that I had thought of it. So the Heroic Spirit can act as an enforcer of the sanctuary area around the Black Library. Mr Potter, are you willing to sign a geas contract that you will not seek the Holy Grail?_ "

"Sure," Harry said, sighing in relief. "I mean, don't get me wrong, a wish would be great, but the Grail reeks of being a monkey's paw, and I don't need the fame of winning the Grail. I'm in this mostly to help people get through it intact."

" _Including Miss Granger?_ " Tokiomi asked.

"She's in it to keep Waver safe, so she told me, and I want to keep them both safe. I'd think she'd jump at the chance to study something like Akasha, though."

" _Then should I win it, I may consider offering her and Mr Velvet, should they survive, a chance to study it with me_ ," Tokiomi said. " _I found the conceit of their paper amusing, and while I believe their argument is flawed where far longer established families are concerned, I still think that Lord El-Melloi was motivated more by hubris when he denounced it._ "

"No argument from me, Tokiomi." He looked at his Heroic Spirit, who was standing silently nearby. "What about you? Do you have a wish for the Grail?"

"None. I will sign the geas contract if that is required."

" _Very well. I will have them prepared and sent to you as soon as possible_ ," Tokiomi said. " _How should I address you, Heroic Spirit? While you have been summoned as a Rider, another Rider has been summoned already, and it may become confusing._ "

The Heroic Spirit pursed her lips. Eventually, she said, "You may call me Ophis(1). I will not divulge my true identity to anyone bar my summoner, and those he trusts."

There was a faint snort from the speaker, but not from Tokiomi. " _Ophis? So, are you a snake, then?_ " came an unpleasant haughty sneer of a voice. It was too much like a Malfoy for Harry's liking.

"Is that Archer?" Harry asked.

" _Be mindful of how you address me, Boy Who lived, or you will find that my wrath exceeds my interest, geas or not._ "

Harry scowled at both the man's attitude, and the usage of that hated appellation, but before he could retort, Tokiomi said, " _Yes, Mr Potter, that was indeed Archer. He is proud, and has every right to be. With him, we will win the Grail War._ "

Harry rolled his eyes, suppressing a need to remark about counting chickens before they hatched. Instead, he said, "Right. Well, if you don't need me, I'd better get back to Sakura. Send the geas contracts to me as soon as possible, okay? I don't want to deal with this mess for longer than I have to."

" _I will. Good night, Mr Potter._ "

Harry had to stifle the scoff. He doubted it would be a good night…

* * *

Ophis had asked him not to ask any questions until they were back at the Black Library. As they made their way into the city proper, Ophis asked that they Apparate soon. Harry could see her point: she looked like something out of a bondage fantasy. He did manage to Apparate closer to the Black Library by holding onto her while he did so.

They entered the Black Library, and found Kariya there, nursing a mug of coffee. "Hey, Harry, Sakura's asleep, and Winky's been to do the cleaning, but…" He blinked, then frowned when he noticed Ophis following him.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Complications have arisen."

Kariya scoffed at the considerable understatement, before he looked at Harry's hands. "No Command Seals. But I'm sure she's a Servant."

"Actually, she's a Heroic Spirit, but not a Servant. She's got a class, a Rider, but Risei told me that no extra Servants have been summoned. So Ophis here is technically my familiar."

"Ophis?"

"My _nom de guerre_ when I was asked my name," Ophis said quietly. "Harry, can we trust him?"

"Well, we can use the Fidelius on your true name if you do tell it, but I trust Kariya," Harry said. "I'd rather wait until the morning, until Sakura's awake. Saves making too many explanations. You sleeping over, Kariya?" The Black Library had multiple bedrooms, from back when it was a branch of the Library of St John the Beheaded.

"Sure. I want explanations too."

* * *

The dream came again in the night, but seemed, if anything, more vivid than before. A dream where he and the woman calling herself Ophis made love. Except she had another name, a name he never remembered upon waking up.

He woke to find her in his bed. They were both still dressed, she in the costume she was wearing when summoned, and he in his pyjamas. She had made the argument that, while he wasn't her Master, he had still summoned her, and she was duty-bound to protect him. And while embarrassing, he did concede the point.

With the blindfold on, it was impossible for him to tell if she was awake or not, though the soft, gentle breathing indicated sleep. But didn't Heroic Spirits have the ability to forgo the need for sleep?

As if stirred by that thought, Ophis' breath quickened slightly, and she shifted, sitting up in bed. "You are awake," she said.

"And you can grasp the obvious," Harry said with a smile, one that vanished when he realised he had a very conspicuous erection. The word grasp was a very poor choice where an erection was concerned, at least with a woman he barely knew outside of dreams.

Ophis got out of bed. " _I had a good dream last night_ ," she said as she stretched, her soft, lyrical voice gaining more of a hiss.

" _Yeah, me too_ ," Harry said. He then blinked. Did he just use Parseltongue? Did _she?_

She whirled to face him, before walking over to him, and peering at him. " _So, you do speak the serpent tongue_. _Your mana…it's so much like how his used to feel_ ," she said, continuing to speak in Parseltongue. " _You are no wizard or Magus…no, there is something more._ " She seemed to come to a decision, and then reached up, slowly and gently, to the blindfold, removing it. Gradually, her eyes were revealed, the blindfold briefly shoved back up to conceal them, only to be lowered again.

Her eyes were…strange, to say the least. The irises were pink, and glowed softly. The pupils were rectangular. And he felt a strange pressure from them. Like they were trying to freeze his body.

Rider finally removed the blindfold completely, and let out a gentle sigh of relief. " _I could tell that your magic resistance was high, but this…this only proves it. Had this been anyone else, you would be petrified…or dying._ "

" _What? You risked that?!_ " Harry demanded, annoyed. Was she some kind of human Basilisk? " _Why?!_ "

" _Because I felt the same way as I felt with one I knew long ago. And I had faith that, if I had affected you, I would have been able to halt it in time. I apologise for doing so. Normally, I would not take such…liberties._ " She replaced the blindfold, and then, light surrounded her. Her clothing changed, with her seeming to wear a black jumper, trousers, and a pair of glasses, the occult symbol disappearing from her forehead. She tapped the glasses, and smiled. " _Good. This still suppresses my eyes._ "

Harry was still a little annoyed at her taking liberties with his life, but calmed himself. At least now she didn't look so outlandish. In fact, hair and eyes aside, she actually looked like a rather sexy librarian. The jumper did little to hide her bust, after all.

In English, Harry said, "Ophis, or whoever you are, keep in mind that I am living with a daughter. An adopted daughter all the same, but she is very young, and while intelligent for her age, she is also impressionable. I would prefer if you kept that outfit most of the time, rather than the one I summoned you in, unless you need to do battle."

"Very well. Should I call you Mr Potter, or Harry?"

"Harry will do. I'll have to meet Hermione later today. As Sakura and Kariya want to meet her too, I'll be bringing you along. They may have their Servants with them, but do not provoke any fights, please."

"I won't." This was said with calm conviction and certainty, more reassuring than any oath sworn on honour.

Harry nodded, but as he went to get showered and dressed, he realised he had a sneaking suspicion of who Ophis really was. A Greek entity with eyes that petrified, an affinity with snakes, and with an axe to grind against Athena…Hermione had him read up on Greek mythology after the Philosopher's Stone fiasco, in case something like Fluffy the Cerberus turned up again. And he was pretty sure he knew what, and who, Ophis really was…

* * *

Sakura looked up at Ophis with wide eyes as Harry bustled about, making breakfast. "Is this a Heroic Spirit, Daddy?" she asked, in equal parts awe, fear, and even excitement. Harry had taken her out of school for a couple of weeks for family matters, although he made sure to make trips to the school to get her homework. She'd be vulnerable at the school, otherwise, in case a Master or Servant or one of their allies who didn't care about the geas tried something.

"Apparently so," Harry said. "Your daddy accidentally summoned her while I was watching Kirei summon his. We won't be fighting in the Grail War, though. Ophis here is not a Servant. She's a Heroic Spirit, but not a Servant. She'll be here to protect us, as well as anyone seeking sanctuary here."

"I don't need food," Ophis said as she sat at the table. "I subsist on the mana I take from you."

"Maybe not, but think of it as a courtesy. Anyway, it's probably been a long time since you had food, right?" Harry asked. Ophis nodded. Harry continued, "Now, I know the Fidelius Charm, so I will cast it, and Ophis will reveal her true name as Secret Keeper. We will be unable to speak her name, save to anyone else she has divulged her name to. I think I know who she really is, but I would rather she speak it."

Ophis nodded. "If you would cast the charm, Harry? I will speak when we have breakfasted."

Harry did so, and felt the name being wrenched from his mind, disappearing into a grey fog. Oh, he remembered the name, just not its connection with the woman sitting at the table next to Kariya and Sakura. He soon served the food out, and sat down.

They ate. Harry knew that Sakura and Kariya enjoyed his food, but Ophis seemed surprised at how much she enjoyed it. She ate surprisingly quickly, albeit with decorum. After they finished, and Harry used a charm to have the plates wash themselves, Sakura asked, "Umm, Miss Ophis? You're very pretty."

Ophis smiled at Sakura indulgently. "Thank you, Sakura. Actually, it is hardly surprising. Despite what my myth claims nowadays, I was not born either as a human or a monster. During the Age of Gods, I was born from the minds of humanity, who desired a beautiful, perfect deity, rather than the flawed Olympians. Through that, my sisters and I were born. However, Athena became jealous of our beauty, and cursed us, so that the adoration humans felt towards us was twisted into hatred. Or rather, towards me. My sisters accompanied me into exile on the Shapeless Isle. Only my sisters, and one other, continued to love me."

"I didn't think deities could be summoned by the Grail," Kariya pointed out. "Demigods, yes, but deities?"

"Fallen deities and avatars of deities can be summoned," Ophis said, "and there are exceptions to the rule. In any case, it is past time I introduced myself. I introduced myself as Ophis, but my true name is Medusa."

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Medusa's finally introduced herself, and Harry and Medusa have dodged a serious bullet. Next chapter, Harry meets Hermione, Waver, Iskandar…and a very unusual Berserker…**

 **1\. I chose the name not as a reference to** ** _Highschool DxD_** **, but because Ophis in Greek means snake, and is another name for the Serpentarius constellation.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Myth Makers

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **THE MYTH MAKERS**

Even as they walked to the café where they were to meet Hermione and Waver, just outside the sanctuary area, Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had somehow summoned Medusa, the most infamous of the Gorgons. Oh, and she was far more beautiful than he expected, and more evenly tempered. True, his sympathies had been with her when he read the original myth, given that Poseidon had raped her, and yet Athena punished Medusa instead of Poseidon. But they had grown even more.

Away from Sakura, Medusa had confessed to Harry that, during her exile, she devolved into a hideous monster through drinking the blood and prana of humans who hadn't been petrified, her transformation partly due to her revelling in the demise of the humans. However, in her madness, she ate her sisters herself. And from there, well, Harry knew the story, of how Perseus slew her.

The fact that Medusa looked ashamed of what she did was what had Harry giving her the benefit of the doubt, especially as the humans who were on the island were trying to murder her and abduct Stheno and Euryale (who didn't share Medusa's cursed eyes). And it was partly thanks to Athena's cruelty that Medusa ended up the way she did. Medusa didn't want to become a monster by any means, and his dreams, if they were a memory of a life that he once had, showed her to be a good person once.

Plus, exiled when famous, with a fractious foe changing her fame from good to bad? Yeah, he'd been there before.

Harry frowned as they approached the café. Hermione was there (bushy hair aside, she had only become more beautiful, and he regretted not trying to pursue her), along with three other people. He recognised the weedy, dark-haired Waver Velvet straight away, from when Harry spoke to him via communications mirror. Though 20, he looked a bit younger, and was shorter, having the air of a particularly bookish Ravenclaw trying and failing to be either a Gryffindor or a better type of Slytherin.

The other two, however, were contrasts, and he guessed that they were Servants. One of them was a massive burly bear of a man, almost as big as Hagrid, with red hair and beard and a tanned complexion. He was currently dressed in a shirt and trousers that were stretched by his bulky muscles. The other was a cute, if somewhat tall, young woman dressed in a white dress, her red hair nearly concealing her mismatched eyes, one green, one blue, and with a shy attitude that put Sakura's to shame.

"Ah, there they are!" the burly man said, before bellowing, "OVER HERE!"

"Rider, keep it down!" Waver hissed at the Servant, presumably his own.

Harry chuckled as Hermione cast some privacy charms. "Subtle," he said as he sat down. Thankfully, Hermione and Waver had seen fit to get a large table, and they were all able to sit, though Harry remained standing as he said, "Sakura, Kariya, Ophis, this is my very good friend Hermione Granger, and her boyfriend, Waver Velvet. I presume these two are their Servants."

"Indeed! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" bellowed the red-headed man cheerfully.

"…Who?" Harry asked as he sat, causing the man to nearly fall down when he heard that.

"Iskandar is another name given to Alexander the Great, Harry," Hermione said. "Anyway, it's good to see you, even if the circumstances aren't ideal. This is…Berserker. I won't be giving her real name, so I am calling her Eve, for want of a better term." She indicated the woman in the white dress, who nodded shyly.

"She seems rather calm and lucid for a Berserker," Kariya remarked. "By the way, Harry told me a lot about you. I'm Kariya Matou."

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said shyly.

"I am Ophis."

Iskandar peered at Ophis. "Forgive me for my confusion, my dear lady, but are you a Servant?"

"A Heroic Spirit. I was accidentally summoned."

"Rider, remember what I said from the message the Overseer passed on to our familiars?" Waver hissed.

"Of course I did, but to hear it is one thing, but to see it in person is another matter entirely!" Iskandar said. "Tis the strangest thing to have a Heroic Spirit summoned as a familiar. And Ophis…a pseudonym, I daresay, like Eve's. Were you summoned as a class?"

"The same as yours, Iskandar," Ophis said.

"Oh? A fellow Rider? Well met, my dear lady!"

"Did you dress them up in modern clothing, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I still need to find proper clothing in the right size for both of them, as these are just illusion charms. I also needed to conceal…accessories on Eve. They'd make people stare, otherwise, and she's more than a little self-conscious." Eve nodded in agreement.

* * *

They had a small lunch (well, everyone but the Heroic Spirits did) and gossiped, before Kariya and Sakura went off to play at a nearby park, Medusa following them to protect them. Harry had heard about some disappearances of people, especially children, lately, and Kariya and Medusa would be more than enough to deal with any pervert or murderer who tried to abduct Sakura. Harry needed to speak to Hermione and Waver alone. Well, their Servants aside, anyway.

"Are you allowed to be talking to us about this?" Hermione asked.

"Tohsaka and Risei Kotomine said it's fine. As long as I stick to facts that you can get through normal channels or through surveillance via familiars…they know how much I care about you, Hermione. So Tohsaka, and hopefully Kirei Kotomine won't target you directly, going for the Servants instead. Anyway, the people you're facing are very dangerous."

"One of them's Kayneth Archibald, isn't he?" Waver asked, looking fearful.

"Yeah. You pissed him off by all accounts. Hermione told me that you nicked the catalyst for Iskandar there," Harry said indicating the burly Servant. "I'd be careful, he might target you in revenge. I don't know what Servant he has. Tohsaka has an Archer, and Kirei has an Assassin, and that's about as much as I can tell you. Even without the agreement, I don't really know much about them. Well, save that Archer sounds a lot like Malfoy."

Hermione scowled at the reminder of the haughty Slytherin who had a bad habit of calling her a Mudblood, and worming his way out of trouble. "What about the other two Masters?"

"They're both proxies of two of the founding families of the Grail War. I don't know much about the Matou's Master, Ryuunosuke Uryu. He got adopted in because that family's pumping out the Magus equivalent of Squibs. Kariya was the only one in the family with any Magus potential, and, well, he made like Padfoot and got the hell out of there the first chance he could. They were like Padfoot's family, worse even, and you know that's saying something, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, remembering her visits to 12 Grimmauld Place. "What about the von Einzbern Master?"

"Kiritsugu Emiya."

Waver's eyes widened, as did Hermione's. "The Magus Killer?!" he yelped, putting his hands on his head. "Oh, man, we're screwed!"

"Stop panicking, boy!" Iskandar snapped. "What is so bad about this Kiritsugu Emiya, anyway?"

"He's a mercenary and assassin with a high body count to his name," Hermione explained, looking shaken. "Ruthless and pragmatic in the extreme. He entered semi-retirement about nine years ago, though there were rumours that he was associated with the von Einzberns. That must be why."

Iskandar, having absorbed this, looked thoughtful, his anger subsiding. "Given the information we know and by process of elimination, Kayneth Archibald, Ryuunosuke Uryu, and Kiritsugu Emiya must have one of three Servants: Saber, Lancer, and Caster."

"Which is rather stating the obvious, Rider," Hermione pointed out. "The problem is, we don't know who will summon what. You don't know, do you Harry?"

"No."

Silence fell across the table. After a moment, Hermione said, in an effort to change the subject, "How is Sakura coping?"

"Surprisingly well," Harry said. Hermione had learned of his adoption some time ago. "She's even calling me Daddy now. And I'm amazed at how well I'm doing. She's still pretty quiet and shy, though. Kariya visits whenever he's in Fuyuki, and she's always glad to meet her Uncle Kariya. Ophis can be a sort of big sister or aunt."

"Or a mother," Waver snickered, to Harry's annoyance. "You're lucky, to get a Heroic Spirit as a familiar and not a Servant. I didn't think it was possible."

"The impossible tends to happen to him, Waver, remember?" Hermione pointed out. "And wizards and witches summoning Servants is an unprecedented event! Zelretch told me it has never happened during the prior Grail Wars. Eve cannot astralize like most Servants can."

The cute Berserker looked a little ashamed at that, and Hermione, wincing, gently patted her on the back. "It's okay, Eve. It's not your fault. I think it's the mana of wizards and witches."

"…It feels good," Eve said quietly, speaking for the first time since Harry met her. Was it him, or did she speak with a slightly Germanic accent? "You are kinder than Father, Hermione."

"Your father didn't treat you very well at all, Eve," Hermione said soothingly.

"For a class supposed to be filled with raving lunatics and monsters, Eve is a refreshingly endearing girl," Iskandar said with a beaming smile. "She does not deserve the appellation of monster, despite what her hubristic fool of a father claimed."

"Yeah, I have to admit, she wasn't what I had in mind when I think about…that person," Waver admitted. "She's easy to like, though I wonder how scary she'll be towards the enemy."

"Her Mad Enhancement is off for the moment," Hermione said. "I'm only putting it back into place when we fight." She looked at Harry. "Oh, Harry, I almost forgot. I'm going to try something new. I'm going to be wearing enchanted sunglasses while we patrol so you can watch what's going on."

"At night?"

"They're enchanted to have night vision, Harry," Hermione said patiently. "I can transmit footage of vision from the sunglasses to your communication mirror so you can watch the battles. They will be turned off most of the time, though."

"I can't communicate with you, though?"

"No. I don't want to circumvent the rules, just in case there's one I missed, so while you can hear me, I can't hear you unless I turn the feed off and use my communication mirror outside of battle."

"Okay. Keep in mind, if you lose your Servants and need to seek sanctuary, come to the Black Library. I can make Portkeys that can send you to the church where the Overseer resides. Oh, and Hermione? Be careful, and don't always trust what you can see."

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"And Waver?" Harry asked. Waver looked at him, only to meet a hard, emerald stare. "Hermione is one of my oldest friends. If she dies because of your poor decision to nick that relic…Servant or not, pray that you die before the end of the Grail War, _or I will end you_."

Waver gulped at the cold words spoken. Well, understandably. Even Waver knew of Voldemort and his reign of terror. And Rider looked at Harry appraisingly. But it was no threat. Harry meant that in deadly earnest.

"Harry, I won't die. And neither will Waver," Hermione said. "If you and I can deal with Voldemort, then Waver and I, along with our Servants, can do this. So there's no need to threaten my boyfriend, even if he can be an idiot."

Iskandar roared with laughter at the assessment, while Waver spluttered with annoyance. Eve just looked a little embarrassed. Even so, Harry, while glad at how confident Hermione was, had to wonder whether that confidence was enough…

* * *

After that, the quintet headed to the park where Kariya and Medusa were watching Sakura play. Sakura, on spotting Harry, ran over to him. "DADDY!"

Harry caught his daughter, and spun her around. "Hey, Sakura," he said with a grin, ruffling her hair and making her pout a little. "Did you have fun with Uncle Kariya and Ophis?"

"Yes!" she said. It was rare that she was so overtly happy. She was usually quiet and demure. But the times when she let go were a joy to behold. He was so glad to get an opportunity to give her a childhood. He'd never got much of one of his own, between ten years at the Dursleys', and almost every year at Hogwarts involving someone planning to kill him, either Voldemort, or someone connected to him. Or the Dementors, as was the case with third year: Pettigrew never attempted to kill him, and Lupin was no follower of Voldemort.

Dumbledore, in his senile idiocy, had sacrificed Harry's happiness for his safety. Harry was lucky he didn't end up like Voldemort, or worse, from how he was treated. And because of Dumbledore's insistence on trying to reform people, most of whom would never reform, too many good people died, Harry's innocence along with them.

Still, he intended to make sure that Sakura never had to deal with that. While Magi did have to deal with the darker aspects of life from a young age, even if their families were benign, it didn't mean that she couldn't have a childhood.

Turning to face Hermione, Waver, and their Servants, he watched their expressions. Hermione was glad for him, he knew. She had worried about him for so long, and seemed to think that being a parent would be good for him. He just hoped that she and Waver, along with those he cared about, got out of this alive and intact…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Hermione and Waver have met Harry and company. And Hermione's Servant has been revealed. While most of Berserker's more distinguishing features have been concealed by Hermione's spell, I left enough clues to her actual identity. For those who don't want to look it up, or else are unfamiliar with the Nasuverse, then I will reveal that Eve is actually Frankenstein's Monster. Yes, she can be summoned as a Berserker, though she usually has a metal horn on her head and other metal parts (including her legs!), which have been concealed. I chose the name Eve partly because that is the name Frankenstein intended for her according to the Type Moon Wiki, and partly because the Monster in the novel actually says 'I ought to be thy Adam' when talking to Frankenstein.**

 **On a tangent, regarding calling the creature Frankenstein, I personally have no objection to that. The Monster is, in a way, Frankenstein's child. Therefore, calling the Monster Frankenstein is not actually incorrect. It's just bloody confusing when you have the creator around. I remember reading the novel of** ** _Van Helsing_** **where the Monster explicitly names himself after his father.**

 **Now, why would Hermione summon Berserker, and not, say, Caster? Well, a number of reasons. I had to decide whether the Matous had a Master (it took me a while to realise Ryuunosuke could be used), and whether Ryuunosuke would summon the Caster he did from canon, or else a Berserker. And the implication is that Zouken doesn't provide a catalyst for Kariya when summoning Berserker in canon, just modifying the incantation to guarantee a Berserker.**

 **If Hermione was going to get a Caster (which she did in another version of this work which I abandoned), I decided it was going to be EMIYA, albeit with enough mana from her that he's effectively the same as he was as Archer. However, I eventually decided that Hermione being friendly to Frankenstein's Monster was just too good an image to pass up, so Ryuunosuke is going to summon Gilles de Rais as in canon, as she summoned Frankenstein's Monster before Ryuunosuke could summon Berserker himself. Hermione is like a big sister to Eve (refusing to treat her as anything less than an equal, something Eve appreciates), and is not looking forward to the time when Berserker will have to fight. Thankfully, Eve's Mad Enhancement, even when it's on, is at such a low level that Hermione won't need her Command Seals: the rapport she has with Eve is enough. It also means that Arturia won't be as broken as she was at the end of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, though she'll be broken enough… :(**

 **Speaking of everyone's favourite Saber (or near enough), Harry will meet Arturia and Irisviel in the next chapter, albeit by coincidence.**

 **No numbered annotations this time, though the wall of text above should more than make up for it. :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Prisoners of Fate

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **PRISONERS OF FATE**

The next day, Harry had taken Medusa out to do some shopping with Sakura, while Kariya manned the library in case someone showed up. The Grail War had more or less started, with Assassin apparently falling to Archer, and Kirei Kotomine seeking sanctuary at the church. Harry knew it was a set-up, not because Tokiomi or the Kotomines told him, but given their collusion, and the weird Noble Phantasms of some Servants, he knew better than to assume. The fact that assumptions had his godfather end up in Azkaban didn't help. No, Assassin was still alive, he was pretty sure of it.

It was by sheer coincidence that they bumped into Saber and…not her actual Master, but presumably a proxy, shortly after finishing their shopping (mostly clothes for Sakura and Medusa, along with books and toys for the former). Harry didn't know the blonde European girl in the severe suit was Saber at first. Not that she wasn't striking enough amongst the Japanese, with golden blonde hair, green eyes so much like his own, a beautiful if somewhat androgynous face. The slender girl appeared to be in her late teens, maybe her early twenties at most.

It was the young European woman accompanying her that drew his attention: an albino with white hair, extraordinarily pale and flawless skin, and blood red eyes. Utterly and inhumanly beautiful, like Medusa. But the albino looks were characteristic of a number of the Homunculi provided by the von Einzberns. And they were chatting away in German rather than Japanese. Harry cast a Translation Charm discreetly (having learned Japanese by now) on himself, and heard the blonde say, with what sounded like a British accent with a touch of Welsh, "…interesting marketplace. It is even more crowded than my time."

"The Grail didn't tell you that much, Saber?" the albino woman asked, her accent definitely German.

"No, but…Irisviel, we are being watched."

 _Shit_ , Harry thought. _And Sakura's here. Not to mention we're laden down with shopping bags_. As the blonde woman, Saber, turned to look at him, Harry knew he was in trouble. In English, he said, "We're not here to cause trouble."

Saber peered at him, before Irisviel suddenly recognised him, and then spoke quietly to Saber. After a moment, the blonde woman relaxed slightly. "I see," Saber said in English. "You are Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Can we take this conversation somewhere else?"

The two women nodded, and soon, they made their way out of the shopping centre. Thankfully, there was a park nearby, and they made their way swiftly to it, Harry setting up privacy charms discreetly as they halted. "So, you are the one in charge of the Black Library," Saber said. "My Master was far from pleased with having to sign the geas contract." There was a strange undertone of satisfaction to that remark, suggesting that she didn't get along with her Master.

"You mean Kiritsugu Emiya? I bet he wasn't. You seem to know my name already. This is Sakura, my daughter. And this is Ophis."

"That's the Heroic Spirit you somehow summoned without it being counted as a Servant," Irisviel said in accented but fluent English. "Kiritsugu and Elder Acht were tearing their hair out, trying to figure out how that happened." She giggled slightly at that.

Harry held up his hands for them to inspect. "No Command Seals. And I don't know how it happened, only that it did. Ophis will be enforcing the sanctuary rules. So, you're the Saber Servant for this Grail War. Nice to meet you."

Saber smiled, and shook his proffered hand. He noted that, despite her relatively petite frame, her grip was strong. Then again, she was a Servant after all. "A pleasure to meet you too."

"I am Irisviel von Einzbern," Irisviel introduced herself with a smile of her own. "I'm acting as Saber's proxy Master for this Grail War on behalf of my husband."

"Surprising to see a Saber, and such a beautiful and courteous one too, summoned by the likes of Kiritsugu Emiya," Harry remarked. He didn't miss the scowl that came across Saber's face. And Medusa's lips thinned ever so slightly, even if she recognised that his compliments were not just well-meant, but intended to flatter the Servant. It might not work, but there was the old saying that one caught more flies with honey than vinegar.

"We do not see eye to eye," Saber said bluntly. "However, his dream is one I believe in too, which is why I will fight for the Grail."

Irisviel, meanwhile, was kneeling down in front of Sakura. In Japanese, she asked, "Sakura, is it? I have a daughter too, a lovely girl called Illyasviel. You'd get along well with her."

"Maybe one day we can meet her? Maybe we can play?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Maybe," Irisviel said with a somewhat sad smile. Harry had to wonder why. She looked up at Harry. As she stood, she said, "I heard a lot about you, Harry Potter. It is heartening to meet someone like you in my life. You are like my husband in many ways." She held up a hand. "Not in the obvious way. I know the man behind his reputation, a man who strives for peace, to help others. Though I daresay you are more like Saber."

"Probably," Harry said, more than a little offended by the comparison. "Can I give you a warning though, to pass onto your husband? Well, a request and a warning. The request is that you avoid targeting the Masters of Berserker and Rider. The Master of Berserker is a very old friend of mine, and the Master of Rider is her boyfriend. The Servants are fine, I'd rather they weren't killed, but that's the point of this tournament."

"And the warning?" Irisviel asked.

"The Master of Assassin, Kirei Kotomine, is obsessed with your husband, dangerously so. That's as much as I can safely say. Though if Hermione and/or Waver are killed by your husband…reputation or not, after this Grail War is over and I am freed from my obligations, if he isn't dead beforehand, _he will wish he was._ And if he targets Sakura in any way, using anyone outside of the geas, I won't bother waiting until the end of the Grail War to come after him." Harry made sure to discreetly cover Sakura's ears when he made the threats.

"…I'll be sure to pass that on, Harry," Irisviel said, her look pensive. "I am sure he won't do that."

Saber looked unconvinced. "You have my personal word, Harry, that unless my Master uses a Command Seal to enforce an order, I will avoid targeting those Masters."

"Good. I'm sorry to say such things, but I know his reputation, and unlike a good chunk of mine, I know his isn't founded on hyperbole. But mine still has some small basis in fact, if only because I had to live up to the hype, and I look after what few friends I have. It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope we can meet again, and under pleasant circumstances."

"As do I," Saber said, shaking his hand again, as did Irisviel.

"I hope you can meet my husband, Harry, and see that there is more to him than his reputation," Irisviel said, with a sad smile. It could have been an oblique threat, but Harry knew that the Homunculus actually meant it in a more positive manner. _She truly loves him_ , he thought. _There must be something in him that is loveable_ …

* * *

Kariya looked up when they re-entered the Black Library. "Hey, you're back. Anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, met the von Einzbern delegation, minus a certain infamous mercenary," Harry said. "Thankfully, they seemed unwilling to pick a fight. How Kiritsugu Emiya managed to get a hold of a wife and a Servant respectively like them…"

"Them?"

" _Medusa_ ," Harry said in Parseltongue, " _could you please take Sakura to somewhere quiet to read?_ "

Medusa nodded, and then said, "Sakura? Could you please come with me?"

"Okay, Miss Medusa," Sakura said. She was a smart child, and recognised when things needed to be discussed in private. While inquisitive, she understood boundaries, and Harry, while he sugarcoated things by necessity of her youth, tried not to keep her too much in the dark.

After they left, Kariya ran a hand through his hair. "The Magus Killer wasn't there?"

"Thankfully. But his Servant and wife were there. The Servant is a Saber, a blonde-haired young woman with green eyes. She was dressed in a business suit, but I guess that's a disguise. She had a British accent, even a hint of Welsh. I would have thought she would have been astralized, though."

"A few Servants can't," Kariya said. "Sometimes, it's due to a cock-up in the summoning, but other times, it's due to an innate property of the Servant. I don't think the Magus Killer makes many mistakes, so I'm guessing the latter."

"What's more, she seems to be on bad terms with Kiritsugu. I guess she's one of those types who's into honour and chivalry," Harry said. "The wife is a Homunculus by the name of Irisviel von Einzbern. Albino, white hair, pale skin, red eyes. She's acting as Saber's proxy Master."

"Probably knows some magecraft, enough to defend herself," Kariya mused. "The von Einzberns are even more arrogant than the Tohsakas, but they're one of the best families in the field of alchemy and the creation of Homunculi. The old worm told me that the core of the Grail was originally their finest Homunculus, Justeaze. He's probably the only person alive, apart from any Dead Apostles, who can say they've met her. He used to wax lyrical about her. I think he had a thing for her or something, it's hard to tell with that decrepit old bastard. The von Einzberns must've created her as his little trophy wife to keep him tied to them. They only bring outsiders in to marry when they need fresh blood, most of their offspring are Homunculi."

"They have a daughter, apparently," Harry said. "Maybe there's more to Emiya than being a cold-hearted hitman."

"You going to tell Tohsaka anything?"

"Of course not. Assassin's death was most likely a Pettigrew-style trick, so he's probably being used as a scout. They could find that information out themselves through him. If Tokiomi asks me, I'll give him the bare minimum. He probably knows quite a bit through his spies already, anyway. I'm more worried about Kirei Kotomine. The guy's got this obsessive nature to him. Why the hell the Grail chose him as a Master three years in advance, I've no idea. But for some reason, he's obsessed with the Magus Killer, and he's a killing machine himself. Risei's such a nice old man, colluding with Tokiomi aside, so how he raised someone like Kirei is beyond me."

"Not all psychos have bad parents," Kariya said. "I've covered a lot of this shit in my time as a journalist, and I have to tell you, some are born, and some are made."

There was a sudden cry in Parseltongue. " _WHAT?!_ "

Kariya and Harry looked at each other, before dashing to find the room where Medusa had taken Sakura to, a small library with a bunch of knick-knacks. Harry sighed when he saw Sakura having opened his trunk. While there was nothing actually dangerous in it (he kept those things in a far more obscure trunk), he usually had Sakura ask permission first. And in Sakura's hands were the familiar silvery folds Harry had known since his first Christmas at Hogwarts. "Sakura," he said sternly. "What have I said about taking things out of the trunk without my permission?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I wanted to play hide and seek with Miss Medusa. I told her about your Invisibility Cloak, and she seemed curious, so I wanted to show her," she said, looking contrite. "Then, Miss Medusa hissed in Parseltongue when she saw it."

"All right, but you were still naughty, taking it out without my permission. No ghost story tonight, and no sweets for a while," Harry said.

As Sakura's face fell, Medusa gently took the Cloak from her hands. "The fault is mine, Harry. I asked Sakura to show it to me."

Harry said, "She plays hide and seek with it all the time. Sometimes, she takes it without asking me to try and pretend to be a ghost and scare me or Kariya. It's not the first time."

"The fault is mine," Medusa repeated, holding the Cloak. "And this…if my theory was not confirmed before, it is now."

"What theory?"

"This is one of the Hallows, the relics given to the Peverells by none other than Thanatos himself."

"Thanatos?" Sakura asked.

"The Greek god of Death. Hades was god of the dead, the ruler of the Underworld, but Thanatos was the one who caused the end of life, what you would call a Reaper in the West, or a _Shinigami_ in the East. While mortals believed that the one to assemble all three of the Hallows would become the Master of Death, an immortal being, we on the Throne of Heroes heard a different tale. That the gatherer of the Hallows would actually be Thanatos reborn, or rather part of him reborn. When I test you with my Cybele, the Mystic Eyes Athena cursed me with, I was sure, and yet, I could not voice it. I had forgotten that you had one of the Hallows in your possession. And you've had all three once, haven't you?"

"What are you saying, Medusa?" Harry asked sceptically. "That I am a Greek death-god reborn?"

"In a manner, yes. You are not the entirety of Thanatos, but rather, the part of him that died to keep his love company in the Underworld." She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. "That is why you had those dreams, Harry. I believe that is also why your summoning of me happened. He…you promised me that we'd be together again." A slight trickling of tears emerged from her eyes, behind the glasses that were the transformed form of her blindfold, the Breaker Gorgon. "And now…we are."

Harry didn't know what to do at first. He was almost certain that he wasn't Thanatos, or a fragment of him, and that Medusa was clutching at straws. He'd be damned before he was a prisoner of fate or destiny ever again.

But seeing the woman in front of him weeping, a woman that had haunted his dreams for years, he realised something. He may not be Thanatos…but he cared about her, despite the short time in which he had known her. Medusa had gotten short shrift in her life, and for no good reason, other than the petty jealousy of a goddess supposedly known for her wisdom. Hermione would make a better Athena than Athena herself: Hermione had her faults, but she wouldn't curse anyone out of mere jealousy. Her own jealousy, anyway. She had used a couple of jinxes in response to the jealousy of others.

So, instead of denying Medusa, Harry embraced her in a hug. She stiffened, before returning the embrace. He gently ran his hand through her long hair, causing her to gently hiss, like a contented snake should sound like. The self-exiled Boy Who Lived, a girl adopted out by her father in order to avoid conflict over inheritance, the white sheep of a dark Magus family, and a cursed goddess brought into the modern world. A strange makeshift family…but that's what it was. A family.

As if to confirm this, Sakura said, "Does this mean Medusa is my mummy?"

Now that was a rare sentence. Gentle chuckles swept the room. "I wouldn't mind," Medusa said.

"And neither would I," Harry said. He wouldn't mind one bit…

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry and company have met Arturia and Irisviel, and Medusa has finally revealed her connection to Harry. And it looks like they'll become a family…should they survive the Grail War.**

 **Now, I know what you're thinking. No, Harry isn't immortal. Not in the Master of Death sense, anyway. However, I do have plans for him to have, thanks to him being a fragment of Thanatos, a Reality Marble that** ** _temporarily_** **gives him MoD powers. But as with any Reality Marble, it's very draining, requires an aria (well, Harry does, as does Shirou and Archer), and if he gets too much attention drawn to himself, he'll probably get Sealing Designations slapped on him faster than you can say** ** _Unlimited Blade Works_** **. Plus, its powers are pretty horrifying, so Harry is going to refrain from using it, save to help defend those he holds dear. He's still very much mortal.**

 **Incidentally, for those of you who are wondering at Sakura's punishment, she canonically likes scary stories (even at the time** ** _Fate/Zero_** **takes place!) and sweet things. Plus, Harry's a little leery of being too harsh with his punishments. He doesn't want to spoil Sakura too much, but neither does he want to be too lax with discipline.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	8. Chapter 7: The War Games

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **THE WAR GAMES**

Later that night, Harry, Kariya and Medusa (Sakura having been put to bed) gathered around the communications mirror. They knew that if anything was going to happen, it might be tonight. On cue, shortly after they had put Sakura to bed, the mirror started showing an image. " _Testing, testing…I hope you can hear me, Harry_ ," came the voice of Hermione. They could see a view that was clearly from a bridge. Then, the view shifted, to reveal that they were on top of the arch over a bridge. Waver was clinging to the bridge for dear life, understandably scared, Iskandar sitting cross-legged while drinking from a bottle of wine, and Eve sitting, looking pensive.

Harry realised the two Servants looked different now. For Iskandar, it was merely his clothes: he was dressed in ancient armour, over which a red cloak was draped. But Eve was a different matter entirely. Her clothing had become more like a bridal gown. Her legs were metal, as was a strange collar around her neck, and what looked like headphones…except Harry guessed they weren't headphones. Topping it all off quite literally was a metal horn on her head. Even so, she managed to look more endearing than anything else.

" _Okay, well, I'll assume you can hear me and see what I can, Harry. We're waiting up here for something to happen. Iskandar's pretty sure there'll be some action soon, as we think there may be a Servant nearby, so he's sitting around guzzling wine while Waver's stuck holding his copies of Homer. He apparently loves to read them everywhere, even on the battlefield. Are you all right, Waver?_ "

" _No! I'm just glad you've used Sticking Charms, Hermione_ ," Waver said. " _I hate heights._ "

" _You'll be fine, boy_ ," Iskandar said. " _There's another Servant heading for the harbour, towards the docks. I believe they will be doing battle ere long. After we have witnessed their power, I will come in and make my offer! To be the vassals of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!_ "

" _Iskandar, keep it down!_ " Hermione chided. " _Leaving aside any unwanted people listening in, Eve doesn't like it when you bellow all the time._ " The Berserker Servant nodded gently, with Hermione putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. " _And my boyfriend's going to go deaf before the Grail War if you don't get an indoor voice PDQ!_ "

" _How is he going to get stronger with you coddling him?_ " Iskandar asked.

" _This isn't coddling. This is keeping him alive and well. Anyway, you said he was brave enough to ride in the Gordius Wheel without my help._ "

" _True_ ," Iskandar admitted.

"I think I know who Eve really is," Medusa mused.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked.

"Eve is a good name for her. In the story as you know it, she was considered a he, and called himself Adam. I'm only guessing, but most people would probably know her as Frankenstein's Monster."

Harry and Kariya blinked. "Wait, what? Frankenstein's Monster was a woman? Like, he made the Bride first?" Harry demanded.

"Yes. You must realise, even in the original novel, the Monster was a type of Homunculus, and not just a mish-mash of corpses sewn together and resurrected with electricity. Corpses and electricity doubtlessly played a role, but she is closer to a Homunculus than a revenant. The novel, from what I gather from the information I gained from the Grail, wasn't far off the mark."

"…Now I want to give her a hug more than ever," Harry muttered. He knew that the Monster was rejected by Frankenstein, having actually read the novel, and that the one from the book was quite eloquent after a certain point. "Eve's a good name for her, like you said."

* * *

After a moment, Iskandar declared that he needed to intervene in the fight, and summoned the Gordius Wheel, a massive cart drawn by oxen, and apparently one of the Rider Servant's Noble Phantasms. As Hermione, Waver, and Eve boarded the Gordius Wheel, with varying degrees of reluctance, Harry muttered, "This could get ugly. Hey, Medusa, what Noble Phantasms do you have? I mean, besides your Mystic Eyes?"

"I have a couple. The first, Blood Fort Andromeda, is not something you would wish to use. It would allow me to gather immense amounts of energy by draining it from people in a specific area," Medusa said. "Of more use to us in our duties is Bellerophon. I can summon our child, Pegasus, the famed winged horse, and use Bellerophon in conjunction to attack my foes. It is a highly potent attack."

"Hopefully, we won't have to use it," Harry said, a little weirded out by Medusa referring to the famous winged horse as his child as well as hers.

Soon, Iskandar directed his Gordius Wheel to the dock area where the Servants were fighting. Hermione looked at one of them. Harry recognised that one as Saber, though she was no longer dressed in a suit. She seemed to be in what looked like a blue dress with plate armour, and she seemed to be clutching a sword that was virtually invisible, save for wisps of wind.

Hermione then looked at the other Servant, who was presumably a Lancer, given that he wielded a pair of spears. He was a rather beautiful dark-haired man with a love spot below his right eye, dressed in a figure-hugging suit that seemed more like something out of an anime than from history.

When Iskandar made his speech, Harry was far from surprised to hear the rejections from the other two Servants, though when he identified Saber as the King of Knights, he didn't expect Medusa to murmur, "Well, well, well…"

"Who is she?"

"Arturia Pendragon, better known as King Arthur. Yes, she was a woman too," Medusa said. "Which means that sword is probably Excalibur. It seems the von Einzberns must have gotten a catalyst that guaranteed summoning her."

"Wait, so King Arthur was a girl?" Harry looked at Arturia in the mirror, who was giving Iskandar stink-eye for calling her a little girl. "Who next? Mordred? Robin Hood?"

"Well, Mordred is female, believe it or not, though she called herself Arturia's son, but Robin Hood was a man. Well, several men," Medusa said. "The other Knights of the Round Table were men, though. Only a few knew Arturia's true gender."

Harry stared at the mirror again. "The best-known figure in the history of chivalry, and she's the Servant to the Magus Killer. No wonder she doesn't like him. So why's Excalibur invisible?"

"To prevent it from being recognised, given how well-known Excalibur is. That way, she can prevent people from taking measures against her. That, and they have to guess the length of the blade."

Harry then heard the voice of Lancer's Master, which Waver and Hermione identified as Kayneth, who threatened to murder them slowly and painfully, as an education on how true Magi did battle. Iskandar put a reassuring hand on Waver's shoulder, while Hermione glared. " _And you call yourself a Magus and a noble? You're just like a certain wizard I know by the name of Malfoy. Your arrogance exceeds your skills!_ "

" _Well said, Hermione!_ " Iskandar said. " _And you say you were to be my Master? Don't make me laugh! You skulk about in the shadows like a coward. Only one brave enough to ride with me would be fit to be my Master!_ "

"Yeah, you show him who's boss!" Kariya cheered.

" _I have met your friend, Hermione_ ," Arturia said. " _Harry Potter. Tis a pleasure to meet you, even if we are foes by default._ "

" _Thank you, Your Majesty. You're not what I expected when I think King Arthur. That's a good thing, by the way. I've got another role model to look up to_ ," Hermione said, the dip of the POV showing that she probably curtsied, with Arturia looking pleased. She turned to Lancer. " _And I'm sorry you had to have a Master like our former teacher._ "

Lancer shrugged. His voice was rich with an Irish lilt. " _I apologise for that. We're still enemies, but I hope you'll give me some good, honourable fights._ "

" _Lancer, do not waste time conversing with the thieving little ingrates!_ " Kayneth snapped.

After some banter, Iskandar then made some proclamation for the other Servants he claimed were watching to show themselves. And that's when he appeared. What had to be the Archer Tokiomi summoned, confirmed when Harry heard the voice, the haughty sneer masquerading as speech. He materialised perched on a lamppost, looking down on them haughtily.

He was a tall, handsome man with blonde hair and red eyes that had a slitted pupil like that of a reptile. He was dressed in golden armour. His very demeanour was like a Malfoy turned up to eleven, oozing arrogance, disdain, and contempt.

"Have any idea who that is, Medusa?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Medusa said, pursing her lips.

Iskandar then proceeded to cause the situation to get worse. Not because of any true fault of his own, but rather, the fault was Archer's. Iskandar asked the not unreasonable question of why Archer considered any other kings to be pretenders. But Archer merely retorted viciously, before opening up a series of glowing ripples in the air behind him, each ripple showing a weapon.

"Shit, Hermione, get out of there, _get out of there_ …" Harry hissed.

There was a tense standoff for a time. But the tension was suddenly broken by a loud cackle in the distance. Tentacled monstrosities surged from the darkness with unearthly roars and screeches. Eve instantly leapt from the Gordius Wheel, summoning up a massive mace that looked like a Tesla coil. With a keening wail, she began to smash at them, a discharge of electricity accompanying each attack. It was surprisingly balletic, given that she was a Berserker, the way she leapt to and fro, smashing her enemies. Arturia and Lancer soon joined the fray, as did Iskandar, running many down with his chariot, while Hermione fired spells. Archer merely stood on the lamppost and scowled in disgust as Hermione rode by with Iskandar and Waver, the weapons and their accompanying ripples fading away. " _Disgusting creatures_ ," he sneered.

"What the hell are those things?!" Kariya demanded.

"I don't know, but at a guess, I think Caster has just sent in an army." Medusa scowled. "Sometimes they can summon up creatures to act as a proxy army to distract their foes, harry them, and occupy their attention. Some are summoned by benign methods: Medea of Colchis, for example, can summon skeletal fighters, Dragon Tooth Warriors, by sowing dragon teeth into the ground. But these…this is the foulest of magecraft. It could be Caster's Master who sent them in, though."

In the confusion, Archer left, apparently commanded by Tokiomi, given the way the gold-clad Servant snarled vocally at his Master. However, whoever had sent out the horrors had fled, as the small army of the creatures had been decimated, but nobody could find who sent them. Kayneth ordered Lancer to withdraw, and soon, so too did Iskandar and Eve, their Masters in tow, with Iskandar claiming he would not fight either Arturia or Lancer until they had finished their bout.

* * *

After that, Hermione removed the glasses, only to call with the communications mirror shortly afterwards, apparently from their temporary home. She looked more than a little shaken. " _Harry, are you there?_ " she asked.

"Yeah, we saw all that," Harry said. "Ophis reckons that those things were sent either by Caster or their Master."

" _They were horrible, Harry. Be thankful you couldn't smell them. But we couldn't find whoever set them on us. The only good thing about it was that those things stopped that Archer from attacking us_ ," Hermione said.

" _Did I do well, Hermione?_ " asked the plaintive voice of Eve.

" _Very well, Eve_ ," Hermione said, turning to wherever the woman who was Frankenstein's Monster was. She then turned to her other side. " _Waver, are you okay?_ "

"… _Wake me when this nightmare is over_ …" the student Magus groaned softly.

" _Now do you see why I kept calling you an idiot for stealing that relic?_ " Hermione asked.

" _Hermione, do you get tired of being right all the time?_ " Waver asked.

" _Only when other people are wrong_ ," Hermione retorted, albeit gently(1). " _Waver, it's okay. We're going to get through this._ " She presumably rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, her arm out of view, before she returned her attention to Harry. " _I didn't see the Magus Killer, though. Just that albino woman. Probably a von Einzbern Homunculus acting as a proxy Master._ "

Harry nodded. "She is. Her name is Irisviel. She's the wife of Kiritsugu Emiya. He may have been there, though. He could have been watching the battle."

" _Should have tried a Point Me spell_ ," Hermione muttered quietly. She closed her eyes and shuddered. " _That was scary, to say the least. I haven't felt this way since the Horcrux Hunt._ "

"The Grail War is a literal clash of titans, Hermione," Medusa said. "It's meant for seasoned Magi, not students, and while I do not doubt your competence, you are still in the greatest of danger, along with Waver. Remember, the Black Library is here for sanctuary should you need it."

" _I guess you know what you're talking about, being a Heroic Spirit yourself_ ," Hermione said with a sigh. " _Ophis…may I ask, who are you, really? You know our Servants' names, but…I'm just curious, what is yours?_ "

After a moment, the purple-haired woman admitted, "…I am Medusa."

Hermione's eyes widened. Iskandar, who had been sitting out of view, took the mirror from Hermione and peered through it. " _Ah, I see! I thought there was something familiar about you! To think that the feared Gorgon was such a fine and noble young woman! The Gorgoneion I wore on my armour(_ _2)_ _does your true beauty no justice at all!_ "

Hermione wrestled the mirror away from the King of Conquerors, and looked at Medusa. "… _You're very different to the legend, Medusa. But this actually makes sense, given Harry's a Parselmouth. I wondered why it didn't go away with the Horcrux. Though why aren't you turning people into stone?_ "

"My Mystic Eyes are blocked by the Breaker Gorgon. The glasses I wear are a transformed version." Medusa changed her appearance into the form she first appeared in, then back.

"… _You know, that's funny_ ," Hermione said. " _You're the Heroic Spirit guarding the sanctuary area…and your name, Medusa, actually means 'guardian'(_ _3)_ _. It's fitting._ "

"…I never thought of it that way, Hermione. Thank you."

Hermione smiled. " _You're welcome. I mean, that's the best thing about the Grail War. I get to meet all these people from history and myth! I've met Eve, Alexander the Great, King Arthur or Arturia, and Medusa! And whoever that arrogant Archer was, not to mention Lancer. I feel sorry for Lancer, being at the beck and call of Kayneth. He seemed like a nice guy. I mean, this is something few people get to experience. If it weren't for the life and death battles, I'd be enjoying this a lot more._ "

Harry nodded. "But remember, Hermione, this is a matter of life and death. This makes the Tri-Wizard Tournament look like a football match. And the way Caster or his Master attacked…look, as much as I don't want to annoy you, remember what Mad-Eye used to say. Constant vigilance."

" _Got it. I'll talk to you later_ ," Hermione said. " _Good night._ "

As her image faded, Harry wondered if this night, or the nights to come, would be good at all. After all, this one nearly turned out very badly indeed…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, the first battle has happened. For those wondering, it was actually Ryuunosuke who set the horrors on the others. Caster is still in his Workshop. I needed some sort of intervention, as Berserker is not Lancelot and is already present.**

 **1\. Waver and Hermione are echoing Dayna and Avon's lines in the** ** _Blake's 7_** **episode** ** _Rescue_** **, shortly after Avon rescues Dayna.**

 **2\. A Gorgoneion is a type of evil-warding image of a Gorgon's head used since Ancient Greece. A famous mosaic shows Alexander the Great with a Gorgoneion on his armour's breastplate.**

 **3\. This is actually true. Medusa does mean 'guardian'.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Child

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **THE CHILD**

Their sleep was disturbed by what sounded like a massive explosion in the early hours of the morning. As it was, they went back to sleep shortly thereafter. Harry was getting used to having Medusa in bed with him, and she was wearing her own sleeping gown, which she had picked up shopping yesterday.

However, they were roused from their sleep by the trill of the telephone. Grumbling, Harry went over, and picked it up. Few knew this number. "Who is it?" he grumbled.

" _Harry, it is Risei Kotomine. I need to speak to you on a matter of no small importance. I'm sorry about the indecent hour, but it's a matter of urgency._ "

 _I hope so_ , Harry thought mutinously. Out loud, he said, "Okay, go ahead."

" _You are aware of the spate of disappearances that have been happening lately? Sources have told us that this is due to Caster and his Master, Ryuunosuke Uryu. They have been abducting and murdering dozens of children as part of magecraft experiments. The Caster was described as male, with a French accent, with distinctive bulging eyes like an acute case of extreme exopthalmia._ "

Harry felt a chill of horror, sitting up in bed, now wide awake. "What? Is Zouken Matou privy to this?"

" _Officially, no. We contacted him, and he disavowed knowledge of this. Ryuunosuke Uryu isn't based at his house, supposedly to avoid the Matou Mansion from being targeted. However, I had the distinct impression that he cares less for the loss of innocent life than he does about the fact that the secrecy of the Grail War is in jeopardy. While it is true that a number of Magi do use people in their experiments, they are generally more discreet. He also hinted that Caster has no interest in the Grail, save that it may grant him the one he seeks. Therefore, we are changing the rules of the Grail War. As Overseer, I am well within my purview to do so. Caster's atrocities may jeopardise this Grail War. Therefore, I will be announcing to the other Masters that the Grail War be suspended, until Caster and Ryuunosuke Uryu are dealt with, with the Servants and Masters to focus their attention on them. The Master whose Servant deals the decisive blow will gain an extra Command Seal. I am also suspending Caster and his Master's right to sanctuary, so you are fully released from your obligation to protect them, should they attempt to seek sanctuary. Zouken Matou will doubtless be furious._ "

"He can go fuck himself," Harry muttered. "Hey, by the way, Risei, I heard a massive explosion earlier this morning. What happened?"

" _The Magus Killer happened. He evacuated the hotel that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was staying in, and once it was clear of everyone barring the Master of Lancer and his fiancée, demolished the building. A crude but rather lateral means of dealing with an enemy Master. However, I believe it was for nothing: when I made the announcement about Caster a few minutes ago, there were familiars from all Masters, barring that of Caster. I believe Kayneth to be still alive._ "

"Okay. By the way, Risei, am I permitted to track down Caster and Ryuunosuke myself? If they're going after children, I should go after them, in case they menace Sakura, or anyone else for that matter."

" _Of course, but there would be no reward involved, at least as far as Command Seals are concerned. I am sure that the Church or possibly Tokiomi would recompense you._ "

"I don't need money. But if Tokiomi's willing to part with a magecraft book for Sakura that he wouldn't have given her otherwise…"

" _I'll pass that on. Most of the children are from neighbouring towns, but what they are doing is abhorrent, and risks exposure of the Grail War and magic. If you can deal with Caster and Ryuunosuke yourself, we would be in your debt. However, do not do anything rash, as you have Sakura to look after. I would suggest teaming up with another Master-Servant pair for safety. Incidentally, Tokiomi wished to commend your friend, Hermione. He guessed that, given she was wearing sunglasses at night, those things were a type of Mystic Code. And she has a good rapport with a Berserker Servant._ "

Harry, after a moment's consideration, said, "The sunglasses were enchanted to allow me to watch what happened. I mean, I can't exactly waltz out to watch the battles myself."

" _Is that all they do?_ "

"It's all they do for me," Harry said. "In any case, if I do team up with anyone's Servant to deal with Ryuunosuke and Caster, it won't be Tokiomi's. I'd probably piss him off. Besides, you and Tohsaka are colluding. Better I don't team up with you."

" _Fair enough. But I assist Tokiomi in order to witness a true miracle with my own eyes, Harry. Tokiomi's intentions for the Grail are benign._ "

"Risei, I can't be sure of that. I'm glad the guy gave Sakura to me instead of Zouken Matou, I truly am grateful, but Magi are very Machiavellian as a matter of course. And my old teacher Mad-Eye Moody always taught me the benefits of constant vigilance. My intentions are to make sure as many people survive as possible. Are the Japanese Obliviators on standby in case shit gets bad?"

" _Of course, but they'll take every opportunity to rub it in, as you well know. Magi and wizards do not get along_ ," Risei said with a sigh…

* * *

Harry got sent a photo via email, with Risei Kotomine being no stranger to technology. Ryuunosuke, as he was in the photo, was a handsome young man with short red hair and a lazy smirk. He studied the picture as they had breakfast. He showed the picture to Sakura, saying that if she ever saw him or someone like him, to run away.

"So, the Overseer says that Ryuunosuke can't be given sanctuary?" Kariya asked as Sakura went off to read afterwards.

"Yeah. He claims sources told him about Caster. I'm willing to bet that said source is Assassin, somehow," Harry said.

"Nothing about the Servant himself or herself?" Medusa asked.

"No. Casters are at their strongest in their own territory as you know, and Caster was able to create that army of monsters," Harry mused. "I'll try a Point Me spell, but there's no guarantee that'd work on either Ryuunosuke or Caster. Risei claimed that the Servant, according to his sources, was male, spoke with a French accent, and had bulging eyes."

"That narrows it down." Medusa considered things, before she said, "This is only a guess at best, but given that description, the child killing, and the monsters summoned, it may be Gilles de Rais."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"An inspiration for Bluebeard," Kariya said. "Gilles de Rais was one of Joan of Arc's supporters. After she was executed by the English, he supposedly turned to the occult, became a serial killer of children. He was definitely put on trial and executed, though whether he was guilty is still debated to this day." He paled. "Shit. I just realised something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Saber we saw last night, that was King Arthur, right? But if you didn't know any better, wouldn't you mistake her for Joan of Arc?"

Harry nodded, getting what Kariya meant. "You think Caster, if he is Gilles de Rais, might mistake Arturia for Joan of Arc? Would that be a good thing or bad thing?"

"I doubt it'd be a good thing," Medusa said. "Gilles de Rais was obsessed with Joan of Arc. He may try increasingly desperate attempts to bring Arturia to his side. Of course, we're assuming that they're one and the same, based on Risei Kotomine's description and the disappearance of the children. And if Gilles de Rais was summoned as his 'Bluebeard' incarnation…then there's something possibly wrong with the Grail itself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"No, I see what Medusa's getting at," Kariya said. "The Grail is only supposed to summon standard heroes. Okay, you're stretching it somewhat with the Hassan-i Sabbah and every other Assassin…and forgive me if I'm wrong, Medusa, but don't you fall under the anti-hero category too?"

"To my shame, though I thought my summoning was not due to any problem with the Grail, but rather, to my connection with Harry," Medusa said.

"Good point, but so is your point about Gilles de Rais. I studied the Grail Wars on Zouken's insistence before I left the family, though, and every previous war seemed fine. Well, except the last one, where the von Einzberns cheated, and tried to summon an eighth Servant. I don't know the details, only it didn't end well. The Servant didn't last long."

Before they could discuss the point, the phone rang. With an irritated sigh, Harry went over to it, and picked it up. "Black Library, Harry Potter speaking."

" _Oh, Harry? It's me, Irisviel._ "

"Irisviel? Oh, hi, how are you?"

" _Good. I'm a bit tired, but I'm sure you can guess that. I actually met your friend and Waver last night. Hermione seemed like a nice young woman. Actually, Harry, I wanted to ask you a favour. I need to ask you in person. So, can I meet you at the café just outside the sanctuary zone at ten? I also have information about Caster, information that I think you should pass on to the Overseer._ "

"Okay. I'll see you then…"

* * *

Medusa accompanied Harry, just in case Kiritsugu tried anything while Harry was meeting Irisviel. He soon found Irisviel, accompanied by Arturia, sitting at one of the outside tables at the same café he had met Hermione and Waver, along with their Servants, at.

As he approached, Harry erected privacy charms, before sitting down. "It's a pleasure to meet you both again."

"Indeed," Arturia said. The Servant looked troubled, but smiled warmly at Harry. "Your friend Hermione was a most pleasant person to meet. Though I have to wonder why she was wearing such dark glasses at night."

"They were enchanted. I actually watched part of the battle, because they sent footage to a communications mirror she gave to me. We can't actually communicate while she has them on, though, so I can't help her. I won't say your real name here, but it's an honour to meet you. I was surprised at who you were, but like Hermione said, it's an honour to meet you all the same."

"I thank you," Arturia said. "But perhaps we should get to the point. We know the identity of Caster. While my Master has forbidden our tracking him down for reasons of his own, Irisviel and I decided to bring the information to your attention. Kiritsugu was reluctant, but eventually agreed."

Irisviel nodded. "When we were driving home last night, we encountered Caster. He identified himself as Gilles de Rais, and believed Saber to be Jeanne d'Arc, or Joan of Arc."

"I can see why," Harry remarked.

"You do not seem surprised by this," Arturia noted.

Harry winced, while Medusa said, "The Overseer had sources who have found out about Caster and his Master's depravities, and described him. I was able to tentatively identify him. You confirmed what we suspected. Incidentally, Risei Kotomine also said that a familiar belonging to Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was present during his announcement, which indicates that he survived the attempt the Magus Killer made on his life. It may be that he targets Kiritsugu, in spite of the truce."

Irisviel pursed her lips in thought. "I see. What do you intend to do about Caster?"

"What I can. I don't know how much I can do, but the Overseer has revoked sanctuary rights for Caster and his Master, Ryuunosuke Uryu, or Ryuunosuke Matou, I dunno what he answers to now. If they come knocking, Ophis and I will kill them. I'll try to track them down anyway."

"I thank you again, Harry," Arturia said, nodding.

Irisviel then said, "I also wanted to ask you a favour, Harry. When Kiritsugu first heard of you being appointed as the one in charge of the sanctuary area near the Black Library, he did substantial research on you. He was somewhat frustrated at the myth that sprang up around you, but he felt that you were a good choice for the role, high praise from my husband." A pensive look came over her face, before she admitted, "After I met you yesterday, and your daughter, I had an idea. Kiritsugu has dismissed this idea, because he does have doubts about your trustworthiness…but I believe otherwise."

"What idea is that?" Harry asked.

"As I said yesterday, I have a daughter, Illyasviel. We left her behind in Germany. And while I have faith in my husband and Saber's ability to win the Grail, a small part of me worries about Illya, that should we fail, my family will hold it against Kiritsugu, and forbid him from seeing her again. We entered this Grail War, amongst other things, to ensure that Illya does not have to participate in the next one, but if we fail, she will be forced to do so against our wishes. I was hoping you might be willing to, say, enchant a souvenir to act as a Portkey to Fuyuki, and keep Illya in your care until the Grail War is over."

Harry blinked. "Wait…did you say I was to look after your daughter, and that of the Magus Killer, until the Grail War is over?"

"Yes. Naturally, this would have to be done in secrecy, to avoid anyone taking Illya hostage."

"No geas contract?"

"Well, it's not until you actually have Illya."

Harry frowned. Was this woman insane, or merely naïve? Okay, he would be the person to trust, he guessed, but even so…and of course, getting Illya out from a Magus stronghold seemed insane. Enchanting a souvenir to act as a Portkey? That seemed too vague to work.

Harry then blinked. Could it be so simple? He then tried, albeit tentatively, calling out for the one entity who might be able to get Illya to Japan. "Fawkes?"

In a flash of flame and singing a beautiful song, Fawkes the Phoenix appeared. Harry had never actually tried summoning Dumbledore's Phoenix before. He had come to the Black Library on occasion of his own volition, the last time being shortly after Sakura's birthday. Sakura, naturally, had become enamoured with the magnificent bird. Thankfully, the privacy charms would have prevented Fawkes' rather spectacular entrance being noticed by onlookers.

"A Phoenix…" Arturia whispered in awe.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Irisviel said with a smile. "You know this Phoenix?"

"He used to be Dumbledore's familiar, or at least a companion," Harry said. "Fawkes saved my life more than a few times, and he can go virtually anywhere. Speaking of which…Fawkes?" The bird turned his attention to Harry, and nodded. "This is Irisviel von Einzbern, and Saber. Oh, and you haven't met Ophis yet."

"I believe we may have met before," Arturia said. "I recognise the plumage. Phoenixes are long-lived. You were one of my mentor's companions. Well met, old friend."

Fawkes nodded, but then turned his gaze to Harry expectantly. "Oh, right. Do you know where the von Einzbern castle in Germany is?" Another nod from the Phoenix. "Well, Irisviel here has a daughter called Illyasviel, one that she wants brought to Fuyuki. I'm sorry to ask you to act as a taxi service across continents. I'm sure you got sick of Dumbledore doing it."

Fawkes emitted a strange warbling trill that Harry recognised as the ancient bird chuckling. Irisviel then said, "Fawkes? Could you…wait a while? It's extremely early in the morning in Germany, so could you wait until…" Irisviel looked at her watch. "This evening to bring Illya to Japan? Bring her to Harry, I trust you. Oh, and I'd better write a letter for you to give to her, so she knows to trust you."

Fawkes nodded, though Harry got the idea he was annoyed at having to bring messages to Illya like a common post owl. However, he flew over to Arturia, and perched on her shoulder, trilling softly. "How long has it been?" Arturia murmured, gently stroking Fawkes as Irisviel, who had a pen and paper, was writing something out in German. "For you, it must have been centuries…but for I, it was less. Still, you are a very welcome sight. Fawkes was not the name I knew you as. What does it mean?"

"I think it's because he's like a Guy Fawkes effigy, blazing. Otherwise, I find it hard to believe that my mentor would name a Phoenix after a traitor."

Arturia winced. "So he is named for Guy Fawkes, one of the Gunpowder Plotters?"

"Yep. Though I once heard he was the last person to ever enter Parliament with honest intentions."

"That hardly seems humorous," Arturia said. Then again, given that she was once a monarch of Britain, perhaps her sympathies were with James I. Or maybe they weren't, but she just had a dim view of traitors in general. After a moment, she asked, "Ophis…I presume that is an assumed name…if I may be so bold as to ask your name?"

"I can tell you, as Harry has placed my name under Fidelius, and you cannot divulge the name. Only I can, as Secret Keeper. I am Medusa."

"Medusa, of the Gorgons?" Arturia asked. Irisviel even looked up briefly, astonished. "I see. A strange guardian of sanctuary, but I will trust you and Harry to enforce it."

After a few more minutes, Irisviel finished her letter, and handed it to Harry with a smile. "Here you are, Harry. Incidentally, call me at the Einzbern Castle when she's here." She wrote a number down on the card. "I'd like to hear from her, to make sure she is safe and sound."

"Okay, I'll let you know. She'll probably be glad to hear a familiar voice."

Irisviel nodded, but the sad smile she had stuck with Harry. As if this might be the last time she talked to her daughter. He wondered why…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, Harry's going to have to look after another Magus kid. I originally had Kiritsugu making the offer, before realising, that was way out of character. I thought, though, that Irisviel would have enough of an optimistic (and admittedly naïve) mindset and faith in Harry's goodness to trust him enough with her daughter. True, it means she doesn't trust her family, but she's well aware of what the von Einzberns will do to Illya if things go wrong (making her into the next Lesser Grail), so Iri sees this as trying to prevent Illya from falling prey to the same fate as Iri. She has faith enough in her husband and Arturia to win the Grail, but all the same, she has a nagging feeling that she should cover her bases, as Magi do anyway. Kiritsugu, of course, would not risk leaving Illya with Harry, which will have consequences in later chapters, but he will accept it, albeit not before threatening Harry should anything befall his daughter. As this story will predominantly be from the POV of Harry, with some Medusa in the future, he won't have a good impression of Kiritsugu.**

 **That being said, with Fawkes by Harry's side, there'll be some more additions to the Black Library. I was going to bring a couple of characters in after the Grail War, but I think I might bring them in earlier. Who are they? Well, let's just say that they're sisters who will be familiar to anyone who has read Lupine Horror's** ** _Fate's Gamble_** **.**

 **Speaking of Fawkes, I was wondering how to bring Illya from Germany to Japan, because I wanted to do it during this Grail War (the thought of Illya and Sakura becoming childhood friends is too adorable to not do it, and Rin may get added to the mix). I dropped all those hints about Winky into earlier chapters, only to realise that Fawkes would be a better choice. I also wanted to give Fawkes a sense of having lived for far longer than Dumbledore, so I wrote in Arturia recognising him as one of Merlin's companions. That's probably not Nasuverse canon, but hey.**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	10. Chapter 9: Snakedance

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **SNAKEDANCE**

Harry had cursed when the Point Me spell refused to work. Wherever Caster or Ryuunosuke were, it was somewhere that prevented him from using it. Or maybe they had some way of blocking themselves from being detected by that spell. In annoyance, he had contacted Hermione, hoping that she had some idea that could help.

She and Waver were working on the issue, as it turned out. Harry notified them that their target was Gilles de Rais. As it was, Waver had a notion, albeit brainstormed with Hermione, that they could use alchemy to detect magecraft signatures in the main river of Fuyuki, using that to help pinpoint the base.

Harry also wasn't sure whether he could risk Fawkes, assuming the Phoenix could find Caster. The defences of their base, or attacks from Caster or Ryuunosuke might cause Fawkes to undergo a premature Burning Day, and Harry needed to have Fawkes to get Illya out of Germany. He rang up Risei and notified them about what Irisviel and Arturia had told him. He then began asking around with the local DMLE, though, and soon found that they had their own casefile open on the disappearances. The Japanese Aurors were hardly surprised that it had something to do with the Holy Grail War, and had been notified by Tokiomi Tohsaka about Ryuunosuke going rogue with Caster.

It was while Harry was on the phone to the Japanese DMLE that Fawkes vanished all of a sudden, while Medusa was petting the Phoenix. And shortly after he hung up, Fawkes appeared again. Only, he was not alone.

Medusa seemed as astonished at the new arrivals as he was. They appeared to be a pair of girls, in their mid-teens at oldest, dressed in Greek dress, with long purple hair, done in twin tails, framing inhumanly beautiful faces that looked a lot like Medusa. They also had the same eyes as Medusa. In fact, they could have been…

" _Sister?_ " one of them asked, and Harry realised she had spoken in Parseltongue.

Medusa, uncomprehendingly, muttered, "Stheno? Euryale?"

With a sudden yelp of joy, one of them, Euryale, threw her arms around Medusa. Stheno, considerably more restrained, walked to Medusa and joined the embrace. " _Sisters_ ," Medusa said quietly in Parseltongue, closing her eyes and weeping. " _I thought…I thought…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!_ "

* * *

The commotion had brought Kariya and Sakura from where they had been, Kariya teaching Sakura some magecraft theory. Kariya had merely remarked that the infamous Potter luck had struck again. Sakura, meanwhile, stared fascinated at the three Gorgon sisters, reunited at last.

" _What happened to you two?_ " Medusa asked. " _The last I remember of you is consuming you. I had thought you both dead by my hands._ "

" _We were freed when Perseus slew you_ ," Euryale said, looking glum. " _It took us some time to realise what had happened, and what he did to you, and by the time we realised it…we could not follow him._ "

" _The humans had believed us slain by you, little sister_ ," Stheno said, her stoic façade still betraying her relief at finding her sister alive. " _Realising that our guardian was gone, we worked on hiding the Shapeless Isle from the eyes of mortals. There we have resided ever since, and with the Age of Gods gone, we have been alone. Only the rare human or Dead Apostle had ever stumbled upon us._ "

" _It must have been lonely_ ," Medusa said.

" _We had each other_ ," Stheno said. " _Are you a Heroic Spirit now?_ "

" _Yes. But Harry there summoned me in an unconventional manner. I am no Servant. Indeed, I feel very much as I did while alive_ ," Medusa said.

"Medusa," Harry said. "Can your sisters speak Japanese?"

"No, unless you use that translation charm. Parseltongue and the Greek of our time is all they know," Medusa said. Harry nodded, and cast the charm as Medusa explained it to her sisters.

"He has Thanatos' likeness, little sister," Stheno said. "No wonder you are smitten with him."

Medusa blushed, and Harry scratched at his head. "We've only just met. Or re-met, anyway."

"Oh, he's cute when he's in denial," Euryale said.

"Umm, Miss Stheno?" Sakura asked. "Why do you call your sister 'little'? She looks older than you."

Medusa and Stheno glanced at each other, before Stheno said, "When we were born, Euryale and I did not age, whereas Medusa did. She was the last of us to be born. Euryale and I are actually older than her, but we do not age."

"These two used to tease me about that," Medusa said.

Harry sighed quietly to himself. After a moment, he said, "Okay. As much as I'm glad that you're reunited, I'm going to have to set some ground rules. Actually, Medusa, could you please do so, and explain what not to do in front of Sakura?"

"Very well. I will explain about the Holy Grail War as well." Medusa then escorted her sisters out of the room.

"Good thing this place has plenty of bedrooms for staff, back when it was the Library of St John the Beheaded," Kariya muttered. Sakura knew the original name of the library, and had thought little of it other than gross. "What do Gorgons eat, though?"

"I dunno, but I'm guessing my Gringotts account is going to get more of a workout," Harry said. "Thank Merlin Kotomine's giving me a small stipend to act as the head of this sanctuary area."

"…If Medusa is my new mummy, does that make them aunts?" Sakura asked.

Harry sighed. "If Medusa is, I'm sure that's the case. You don't mind having Gorgons as aunts?"

"They seem nice."

Kariya laughed. "You know, this is like one of those manga or anime, only instead of accruing girlfriends, you're accruing a family! Sakura's the daughter, I'm her uncle, Medusa's your fiancée, and now, the Gorgons are going to be your sisters-in-law! Half your family is from myth!"

Harry groaned softly. Still, he hoped that the Gorgons would not complicate matters too much…

* * *

"… _and that's how it is, sisters_ ," Medusa said in Parseltongue, having explained what had happened, and what was happening.

Stheno frowned. " _So, the Magi of this era are participating in a tournament using Heroic Spirits as familiars called Servants in order to activate a magical artifact that can reach Akasha_ ," she mused. " _This Harry Potter, who seems to be a fragment of your paramour, somehow summoned you, not as a Servant, but as a familiar._ "

" _More than that. I think my body is becoming more and more real_ ," Medusa said. " _I think his magic, and that of Thanatos, is bringing me back into existence as I once was. I'm certain he is Thanatos. He is virtually unaffected by my eyes, Stheno. He either has something like EX-ranked magical resistance, which would be ridiculous for a human, let alone most Heroic Spirits, or…_ "

" _I get the point_ ," Stheno said.

" _He also has one of Thanatos' Hallows, the Cloak. I spoke to him about it later, and he once possessed all three._ "

" _He seems a lot like Thanatos_ ," Euryale said. " _Still has the same good looks, too. Hey, you even have the glasses thing now!_ " She then smirked. " _So, have you two caught up, if you know what I mean?_ " Her waggled eyebrows left little to the imagination as to what she meant.

" _Euryale!_ " Medusa snapped, scandalised. " _We haven't even kissed yet! Though…we share a bed._ "

" _I knew it!_ " Euryale said. " _Ah, such a tale, of two starcrossed lovers, reunited by fate!_ "

" _Well, let me lay down the law. Stheno, Euryale, you have met Sakura. Harry wishes to expose Sakura to the minimum of violence and lewdness. So make sure that you are decent at all times. The robes you are wearing are decent, and we will try to get modern attire for you. But she will be your niece, after a fashion, so you need to set a good example. No innuendo in front of Sakura._ "

" _We're goddesses, Medusa_ ," Euryale pouted. " _We're good examples by default._ "

" _We may also be receiving another guest in the evening_ ," Medusa said. " _Like Sakura, she will be a young girl of impressionable age. What's more, her father is a notorious assassin of this age, who is insanely experienced at killing Magi. We will NOT give him any excuse to target any of us. I wouldn't be surprised if he could find a way to kill a Heroic Spirit, or even a deity._ "

" _And we're looking after his daughter, why?_ " Stheno asked.

" _Because apparently his wife trusts Harry, and so does their Servant._ " Medusa closed her eyes, smiling. " _It's good to see that you're both alive. When I was brought back into this world, I thought you both dead._ "

" _We mourned you, Medusa_ ," Stheno said. " _It is good to have another chance to be a family again.._."

* * *

It was now five o'clock in the Black Library, with the Gorgon Sisters chatting away, while Kariya played with Sakura. The phone trilled, and Harry went over to pick it up, answering it. "Hello, Black Library. Harry Potter speaking."

" _Mr Potter, it's Tokiomi Tohsaka._ "

"Tokiomi…" Harry said. "What can I do for you?"

" _A few things, but I wanted to first thank you for the information about Caster. Risei told me you obtained this from Saber and her proxy Master_ ," Tokiomi said.

"You have a problem with this?"

" _No, as long as you are staying within the rules, I have no objection to you communicating with other Masters and their Servants. In any case, the rules governing you aren't as restrictive as those regarding an Overseer. However, I need to call upon your services on a personal matter that overlaps with the Grail War. I have received word that a number of Rin's classmates have gone missing, and given that we suspect Ryuunosuke Uryu to have a hand in the recent disappearances of children, it may be that he has taken them. However, I just received word from Aoi that Rin didn't come home. She is usually punctual, and the school did say she left at the usual time._ "

Harry felt a chill run down his spine. " _What_ ," he said flatly. "Do you think she's been kidnapped?"

" _Perhaps, but I know my daughter. She may very well have tried to investigate the disappearances herself. She is headstrong. I thought I was sending her into safety, but Ryuunosuke may either use her as leverage against me, or else kill her. I need you to find her and bring her to the Black Library, at least until Aoi can pick her up. Take Ophis at the very least. If you can find my daughter, I will be grateful._ "

Harry nodded, before he used his wand. "Point Me, Rin Tohsaka," he murmured. The wand indicated that she was not far from here. "And maybe, if Ryuunosuke is involved, I can deal with him. All right, Tokiomi. I'll go now."

" _Thank you. And good luck._ "

As Harry hung up the phone, Medusa asked, "Trouble?"

"Yes. Rin's probably in Fuyuki," Harry said. "Kariya, Sakura, stay here. Stheno, Euryale, I need to borrow your sister. Fawkes, you'll have to wait for a bit before you bring our next guest."

"Rin's in trouble?!" Kariya demanded.

"She left school, but hasn't turned up at home. If we're lucky, she's decided to emulate me and try and have her own adventure. If we're unlucky, Ryuunosuke's got her. Kariya, stay here with Sakura!" Harry dashed out of the door, Medusa in tow.

"He seems quixotic," Stheno observed.

"In wizarding circles, Harry is famous, infamous even," Kariya said. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to dash out after Harry, and only the need to keep Sakura safe kept him there. "Thanks to his mother's sacrifice, he's the only known person to survive being hit by the wizards' ultimate curse, _Avada Kedavra_. He defeated an infamous Dark Lord multiple times, and managed to stop him forever before he turned 18. Harry's been in a lot of tight places before. And if there's anyone I trust to find Rin, it's him."

Sakura nodded. And with complete and utter conviction, far beyond even childish faith, she said, "Daddy will find Rin. He'll save her…"

* * *

Harry dashed along the streets, Medusa in tow, pausing every so often to cast the Point Me spell. Rin was on the move. And the sun was setting. Harry hoped with fervent hope that he wouldn't be too late, not just to save Rin, but to save other lives. And if he did encounter Ryuunosuke…he was going to put an end to that psychotic bastard…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. The Gorgon sisters have now become part of the Black Library household, and Rin's on her adventure.**

 **I've fiddled around with the timing of Rin's venturing into Fuyuki. It's not quite clear what time she actually heads to Fuyuki, save that it's at night, so I've changed it to the afternoon. With Kariya not Berserker's Master, he can't save Rin from Caster's horrors, hence Harry being called up by Tokiomi.**

 **Incidentally, I hadn't originally intended to bring in Stheno and Euryale, but after thinking of their appearances in** ** _Fate's Gamble_** **by Lupine Horror, along with cameos in a few of sakurademonalchemist's** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **stories, I thought having a family reunion would be nice, and also give a nice POV of Medusa, of which I hope to have more.**

 **As Kariya basically says, though, Stheno and Euryale won't be part of a harem. A strange extended family, yes, but not a harem. In fact, for the moment, the pairing is strictly Harry/Medusa, and I have no plans for a harem. Stheno and Euryale will sort of be aunts to Sakura.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Face of Evil

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **THE FACE OF EVIL**

It took a few Apparitions and Point Me spells, but Harry had finally managed to track down Rin, or at least was getting closer. And it was getting dark. He cursed Rin mentally, though to be fair to her, he'd done the whole 'tracking down a murderous magical psychopath' when he was young. Not as young as Rin, who was seven (while he had been eleven), but even so, what was that saying about people in glass houses?

What was more, there was a tickling at the back of his mind. Verses of a half-remembered poem kept scratching at his soul. It was maddening, but he had more important things to worry about.

By the time he caught up with Rin, she was ducking into a bar down some stairs an alley, holding a glowing device that Harry recognised as a mana detector. In fact, he recognised it as one Tokiomi gave her as a gift shortly before she was sent to another town. She had been busy showing it off to Sakura and him the last time she visited the Black Library. It was like a compass cum homing beacon.

And she had used it to track down Ryuunosuke Uryu. Or had tried to.

"Ophis," Harry said quietly. "Get ready to storm the place."

"Understood."

They heard Rin's panicking voice. It sounded like she recognised someone. And then, they heard a lazy drawl of a young man. Harry dashed in, followed soon by Ophis, and barged through the door.

The darkened bar was littered with the bodies of children. Harry was relieved to note that they were still alive for the moment, just showing a form of hypnotic catatonia. Rin was staring at him and Medusa in surprise, as was a tall young man wearing a hooded jacket. The hood was up, so he couldn't see the features properly, but he was holding in his hands the hands of two children. "Oh, do we have an uninvited guest?" the young man said.

"Ryuunosuke Uryu, I presume," Harry said.

"Well, it's Matou now, according to Gramps," Ryuunosuke said cheerfully. "Who're you?"

"Your death," Harry said. "The Overseer has called for your death, Ryuunosuke, and I intend to oblige."

"If the old man wanted me dead, why didn't he come do it himself?" Ryuunosuke sneered.

"I have to do the dirty work."

"Harry? Are you here to deal with this murder-pervert?" Rin demanded. "He's got that freaky bracelet thing, I think he uses it to control the others!"

Harry noted the gently glowing bracelet on Ryuunosuke's right wrist. "ACCIO!" he yelled, flinging out a hand. The bracelet jerked, but didn't otherwise move.

"Wow, great magic there, Merlin," Ryuunosuke sneered. "But the Big Guy, he's better at it than you."

" _Harry, fighting in here with all these children may cause them to get killed_ ," Medusa said quietly in Parseltongue. " _My eyes may kill them. We need to target that bracelet. That may reverse the spell on them._ "

Ryuunosuke, however, dashed for Rin, unleashing a blizzard of massive insects at Harry and Medusa as he did so. Kariya had warned Harry that the Crest Worms could be shaped into deadly insects as familiars, so he quickly used an _Incendio_ to deal with them. But by this point, Ryuunosuke had managed to reach Rin, who had clambered onto a nearby shelf, and was trying to keep him at bay, until she grabbed at the bracelet. "Let's see if this can overload!" she yelled, her mana purling around her like a blue flame.

Harry realised what she was doing straight away, but a vile, purple magic began to infect her aura, and her expression went blank. "Oh, so you want to help me after all?" Ryuunosuke said with a jeering laugh.

As Rin shook herself out of it, Harry went over and grabbed the bracelet with her, pumping his own magic into it. The pull of the bracelet reminded him so much of the Imperius…but he fought back. Rin and he fought back together, pumping their magic into the bracelet. A part of him realised that Rin had even more magic power than he thought: she could have destroyed the bracelet alone if she wanted to. But together, they could do it even faster. An aura of blue, red, green and gold magic flared around them, Rin's mana detector floating into the air, the needle spinning at ridiculous speed, before the bracelet exploded. Ryuunosuke staggered back, his hood falling from his head.

The children around them seemed to rouse themselves from their hypnotic state with the destruction of the amulet. "Ophis!" Harry yelled. "Get these kids out of here, to the nearest police station! Tell them about this place, and tell them 'Code: Hecate(1)'!"

"Are you sure?" Medusa asked. Unspoken were the words, _You'll be left without my protection_.

"Yes!" Harry shouted. If he needed to, he'd use Apparition to get the hell out of dodge if things went sour. But if Ryuunosuke sent anything after the kids, or if Caster intervened, Medusa might need to use her abilities.

"I'm staying with you!" Rin snapped, hopping down next to Harry as the children began streaming out, hurried out by Medusa.

"Fawkes!" Harry yelled. Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame. "Take Rin back to the Black Library now!" Rin was taken away by Fawkes mid-protest, while Medusa left with the last of the children.

Ryuunosuke had managed to recover from the shock of his bracelet being destroyed. He shot an annoyed look at Harry. Harry, meanwhile, stared at his face. It was similar to the one he had seen the picture of, but his hair was now blue, with white streaks, and part of his face had vein-like markings. His left eye was milky white.

"You know," Ryuunosuke said, almost casually, "that was a present from the Big Guy. I liked that bracelet."

"I'm sure you did, given that it helped you murder kids," Harry growled.

"Oh, you're one of those types, the type that doesn't know what God is really like." Insects began to swarm through the air behind Ryuunosuke. "Here's a secret, whoever you are: God loves to see all sorts of things happening, good and bad. I just like to make a spectacle."

Harry nodded, humouring the madman, before he then yelled, "Now, Ophis!"

A cheap trick, and one of the oldest in the metaphorical book of cheap tricks, but it worked. Medusa was busy escorting the kids, but Ryuunosuke's attention wavered just long enough for Harry to lunge forward and smash him across the face with his fist. He could have used a spell, but Magi tended to see spells coming, as did wizards and witches. Hand to hand was another matter, he reflected, as he kicked the reeling Ryuunosuke, sending an _Incendio_ at the insects, which caused their blackened bodies to drop to the ground.

Ryuunosuke staggered against the wall, and laughed. Harry stared at him. Was he some sort of masochist?

"This…this is great!" Ryuunosuke laughed. "You've put up a better fight than any of the others! But I'm just getting started!"

Harry readied his wand. As much as he didn't like to kill, he needed to put this mad dog masquerading as a human down now. A _Reducto_ through the heart should do it. He wasn't going to gloat or anything. He was just going to do it quickly.

But then, something screeched and wrapped around his arm, just as he fired the spell. The creature attacking him, plus Ryuunosuke's leaping to the side, ensured that the madman survived the attack…but he howled as his left arm was blasted off. Sadly, it wasn't the one with the Command Spells.

Harry recognised the tentacled creature as the same sort of thing that attacked the others down at the docks. More of them were swarming him.

"Wow…" Ryuunosuke said, touching the bloody stump where his arm ended. "Is this…mine? Wow…so pretty…"

 _You have GOT to be fucking kidding me_ , Harry thought. _Is he delirious from blood loss, or is he that much of a masochist?_

Then, the creatures trying to eat him, as well as trying to insert tentacles into some VERY intimate places, got back through to him. If he didn't think of something soon, he was going to be eaten, raped, and/or squeezed to death by a bunch of evil monster squids. The problem is, he wasn't able to concentrate enough to Apparate, and he didn't want to bring these things with him. One of the horrors was choking him, a tentacle wrapped around his neck. He couldn't call Fawkes now, even if that could do any good. He felt his arm dislocate, pulled out of his shoulder socket, sending a jolt of pain through his body. He couldn't even scream now. His ribs began to crack.

Then, his mind filled with words. The words that had been tickling at his mind as he started looking for Rin. As if on automatic, he began speaking. Not with his lips and mouth, but somehow, it seemed to echo around the room.

" _Death is before me today_ ," he intoned. " _Like the recovery of a sick man, like going forth into a garden after sickness._ "

The horrors trying to eat and rape him to death paused, even quivered. Ryuunosuke, as if realising something was wrong, quickly snatched up his arm and fled. Harry barely noticed him go, consciously anyway. All that mattered was the words.

" _Death is before me today: Like the odour of myrrh, like sitting under a sail in a good wind. Death is before me today: Like the course of a stream, like the return of a man from the war-galley to his house._ "

The bar seemed to grow darker. The horrors released him. He shouldn't have been able to stand, some small part of him realised distantly. But he was. He felt his ribs healing, his arm relocating, felt something sprouting from his back. Out loud, he spoke, in a quiet voice, little more than a whisper, but it was like a proclamation of fact.

" _Death is before me today: Like the home that a man longs to see, after years spent as a captive(_ _2)_ _._ "

A wave of darkness seemed to fill the bar, changing all in its wake…

* * *

…And they were standing on the bleak shores of a river in a dreary twilight, a landscape that seemed to have all the colours leached from it. The horrors began screeching, only to start decaying and dying, melting into puddles of blood-coloured goo. Harry just stood there, calmly, calmer than he had any right to feel.

Standing across from him, on the other side of the shore, was him. Except he had raven black wings, and was dressed in Grecian clothes. And he didn't have the scar or glasses. He stood proud and tall, like the supreme lord of all he surveyed.

 _So…you managed to access your Reality Marble, a fragment of my power_ , the figure spoke. It was his voice, but it seemed to echo and warp strangely. _Its name is the Stygian Terminus. It restores you and your allies, and your adversaries are sent to my demesne. But you cannot maintain it for long. To dance with death is to risk falling into its embrace for eternity, even if you were once part of me. Go back. And keep her happy for me. She deserved that much_ …

* * *

Suddenly, he was back in the bar, panting with exertion. While he wasn't exactly suffering from magical exhaustion, whatever he had just done had drained his magic significantly. He decided to go and follow Medusa after his attempt to track the escaped Ryuunosuke went nowhere. He was kicking himself for not putting tracking charms on the rogue Magus…

* * *

Luckily, by the time he managed to find Medusa at a local police station, the DMLE were already involved. Apparently one of its representatives was at the station when Medusa, along with the kids, entered. Harry had to stick around long enough to give a statement, as well as agree to have Rin Tohsaka make a statement at the Black Library. Tokiomi wouldn't like it, but Ryuunosuke and Caster were causing problems.

Thankfully, the DMLE took their statements quickly, especially Rin, whereupon she was berated for her carelessness. Harry had to agree, but Rin had at least tried to track down her friends that had been abducted by Ryuunosuke, and the Aurors at least commended her for that much at least.

Afterwards, while they were waiting for Aoi to come along to take her home, Harry, Sakura, and Medusa were with Rin in one of the studies, Kariya opting to wait to let Aoi in (while Stheno and Euryale waited elsewhere). "You were very lucky, Rin," Harry said. "Lucky I was able to find you, lucky that you managed to overload that damned bracelet of his…"

Rin nodded miserably. "I…I just wanted to help."

"I know. Take it from me, I'm not saying you were wrong in wanting to help those kids. But Ryuunosuke could have murdered you. Your parents would be devastated, and Kariya would have been too. And Sakura…she was frightened for you."

"I knew you would rescue her, Daddy," Sakura said, with the simple faith of the young.

Harry nodded. "Even so, we got lucky. We were lucky Caster wasn't there. We were lucky we managed to rescue those kids. Rin…don't get me wrong, you showed a lot of resourcefulness for your age. You remind me a bit of myself. But that's the thing. I know where that path leads you. If you're not careful, having an adventure might end with you dying. And remember what they say about magecraft: a Magus walks hand in hand with death. But it doesn't mean they have to walk blindly in, or else cause it in their research, no matter what some might think." Harry gently hugged the girl. "Just remember that. Between you, me, and Ophis, we managed to save some lives, Rin. When you get older, when you start magecraft in earnest, make it about helping others. Remember those kids who were snatched up by Caster and his Master, and think about what they must have felt. Never allow anything like that to happen to anyone with your magecraft."

"I won't!" Rin said, shaking her head vehemently. "I'll become a Magus to make my family proud! Mum and Dad, and Sakura!"

"Good."

Rin then looked up at Medusa. "Are…are you a Servant?"

"Heroic Spirit, technically, but not actually a Servant. Call me Ophis. I'm the guardian of the sanctuary area around the Black Library," Medusa said.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Aoi made it to the Black Library. She had a tearful reunion with her daughter, and thanked Harry and Medusa profusely, before taking her back home, or at least to the home they were staying at, while Sakura was put to bed, as it was now past her bedtime. As if on cue, Fawkes disappeared, knowing the time had finally come for doing what he needed to do.

Kariya was toying with a glass of spirits. He normally didn't drink, but Rin's near-brush with death had shaken him. "Did you manage to get that bastard?" he asked.

"I managed to cut his arm off, though not the one with his Command Seals, unfortunately," Harry said. "Then again, he might be able to heal himself, enough to avoid dying of blood loss. He seemed to get off on it." After a moment, he said, "Kariya, what the hell is a Reality Marble?"

Kariya would have spat the drink he was drinking had he had any in his mouth at the time, but instead, he just looked sharply at Harry. "Why?"

"I told the Aurors that I used some sort of magic that I didn't know about to kill those creatures Ryuunosuke set on me. But…I was told by someone who looked like me, maybe Thanatos, that it was a Reality Marble. I felt exhausted as hell using it, even briefly."

Medusa, who was in the room with her sisters, said, "It is something we should keep quiet about."

Kariya nodded eagerly. "If word gets out that you have one, you'll be slapped with a Sealing Designation faster than you can say Clock Tower. A Reality Marble is…well, it's a mental world that can temporarily override reality. It uses a lot of magic because it displaces reality, and Gaia tries to remove it. It's the first time I've heard of a wizard having one, though. They're rare even amongst Heroic Spirits."

Harry sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Yet another reason to say: fuck my life."

Medusa went over to Harry, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. " _Harry_ ," she said in Parseltongue. " _It saved you. It is good to fear such things. I fear my own eyes. But it is still a part of you, and it can be used to help others._ "

Harry nodded, but he was still a little morose. Yet another reason for his life to get complicated. That's all he needed…

* * *

About ten minutes later, Fawkes reappeared in a flash of flame, a girlish shriek accompanying the Phoenix's song. A girl who had been holding onto him fell over onto the ground in surprise, and then began looking around and demanding things in German. "Do you speak English? Japanese?" Harry asked.

The girl nodded. "Daddy's been teaching me those languages," she said in English accented with German. She looked like a miniature version of Irisviel, what with the pale skin, white hair and crimson eyes, though the eyes had a slight epicanthic fold betraying some Asiatic ancestry. "Are you Harry Potter? Mummy wrote about you in that letter. She included some passphrases she taught me to trust you."

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter. Are you Illyasviel?"

"Of course! I am Illyasviel von Einzbern! Will I get to see Mummy soon?"

"As soon as possible, yes…" Harry said.

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry's going to be babysitting Illyasviel. Oh, and he's learned of his Reality Marble, Stygian Terminus. Sadly, Ryuunosuke has fled to live another day.**

 **Incidentally, I wanted to make Ryuunosuke's Matou-fied appearance somewhere between the natural Matou look with blue or violet hair, and the rather grotesque appearance Kariya has post-Crest Worms. Ryuunosuke took to the Crest Worms better than Kariya did.**

 **I'm surprised at how many views this story got with its debut, but then again, considering I posted the first nine chapters all at once, I shouldn't be.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Mangahero18** **: Medusa may not be a Servant, but she has enough knowledge thanks to the Grail to be able to identify other Heroic Spirits, despite her unconventional summoning.**

 **HolyKnight5** **: He may make Harry Rin's guardian (as long as Aoi dies, which she won't be at the end of this), but the Overseer is appointed by the Church.**

 **StrawHatLuffy94** **: For this fic,** ** _Fate/Zero_** **is set in about mid 2001 or thereabouts.**

 **BlackWolf101** **: Hermione had enough innate magical resistance to resist it. There's some suggestion that Sola-Ui was strong enough to resist it, but allowed herself to succumb due to her distaste for Kayneth and her desire for Diarmuid.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: Please stop posting these long bloody reviews, especially those where you copy and paste wholesale from wikis. It's almost as annoying as you giving those challenges. Medusa is being portrayed the way she is because her summoner is different, and may be her lover from another era, so she is more open by consequence. And she has the powers of her** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **incarnation. Why? Because I said so. Nobody else seems to be complaining about how I characterise Medusa.**

 **jedielfsorcerer** **: Ha! That is so happening! Illya, Sakura and Rin at Harry and Medusa's wedding…**

 **tamagat** **: I think Hermione's been a good influence on Waver. They bonded over their love of knowledge and their annoyance at the hierarchy of Magi, and Hermione managed to make sure that Waver is less full of himself. We don't see this as much because the story is from Harry's POV. However, Hermione's definitely wearing the pants in the relationship.**

 **muratira** **: That's a distinct possibility, Sakura getting a sibling. And yes, I realise that, I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing such parent-child relationships. There will be a little more of that in the next chapter, though.**

 **Lancelot du Loc** **: Yes, they mean John the Baptist. But this was the name given to the library in** ** _Doctor Who: All-Consuming Fire_** **, so that's the name given here.**

 **shadowace2400** **: Might not happen in this fic, but it's definitely going to happen sooner or later in my** ** _Fate/Zero/Thor_** **crossover** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **.**

 **1.** ** _Code: Hecate_** **is a fictional police code I made up for** ** _Henry Ashford and the Wrath of Marcus_** **. It's basically a code to any Muggle law-enforcement agencies that a wizard or mage is involved, and that the local DMLE should be contacted.**

 **2\. I actually thought long and hard about what aria should be used to unleash the Stygian Terminus Reality Marble, in the way Unlimited Blade Works gets unleashed. I nearly used Emily Dickinson's** ** _Because I Could Not Stop For Death_** **. However, I decided to use a poem from Neil Gaiman's comic series** ** _The Sandman_** **. In the instalment** ** _The Sound of Her Wings_** **, as Dream follows his sister Death on her duties, he recites this poem to himself while contemplating how mortals usually fear her.**


	12. Chapter 11: An Unearthly Child

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **AN UNEARTHLY CHILD**

The next morning, Harry rang the Einzbern Castle using the number Irisviel provided him with, Illya bouncing next to him impatiently to speak to her mother. Then, after a few rings, the familiar voice of Irisviel answered it. " _Hello?_ "

"Irisviel, it's Harry. Illya's at the Black Library, safe and sound."

" _Oh, thank goodness! Sorry, it's been a busy night. Caster attacked here, and Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald attacked as well. The castle's in a bit of a mess. And Harry? I met Kirei Kotomine last night._ "

Harry felt a chill go down his spine. "Are you all right?"

" _Yes, I'm fine. Can I talk to my daughter, please?_ "

Harry nodded, before handing the phone to Illya, who began speaking hesitantly at first in German, before she continued more enthusiastically. He opted not to use a translation charm, in order to give her a little privacy. He knew a few words of German, though. There was a moment when there was a pause, and then, she began talking to her father. He knew this to be the case because he could hear her using the German word for father.

After a while, Illya handed the phone over to Harry. "Daddy wants to talk to you," she said.

With a sinking feeling, Harry took the phone, and said, "Hello?"

" _You must be Harry Potter._ " The voice had a mixture of accents, Japanese with a touch of German, speaking English. There was a sense of weariness to the voice, with a sharp edge beneath.

"I'm guessing you're Kiritsugu Emiya, right? I'd say nice to talk to you, but I'm understandably not thrilled with talking to someone with your reputation. Especially as I have your daughter with me."

" _I understand that, and believe me, I am far from happy that Iri went behind my back on this. That being said, in a way, I am glad. Iri told you what awaited Illya if we fail. I don't believe I will fail, but I've always been one for contingencies. And I'm hoping the reports of your deeds in Britain weren't exaggerated too badly._ "

"Depends on which deeds you're talking about. Emiya, I'm a father now too, as you'd know if you've done research on me. I'll make sure I look after your daughter as if she was my own, and I'll defend her to the best of my abilities. The Heroic Spirit who's now guardian of the sanctuary area, Ophis, will also do the same. I promise you that much."

" _Very well. You know what will happen if you don't. And yes, I will avoid targeting your friends. I would prefer letting the other Servants battle each other. Thank you for the warning about Lord El-Melloi. He attacked me at our base. I managed to cripple him, but his Lancer managed to rescue him. Caster also attacked with those things he used at the docks._ "

"He must've been attacking you while his Master got more kids to murder," Harry muttered. "I encountered Ryuunosuke last night while looking for Tokiomi's daughter. She got it into her head to investigate. Bastard nearly killed me with those creatures, but I got his arm. Unfortunately, not the one with the Command Seals. If you have any old photos of him, he now has blue hair with a few white streaks, his left eye looks dead, and he has what looks like scarring on the left side of his face, probably from Crest Worms. He's also completely and utterly bonkers."

" _Given his track record, that seems quite obvious_ ," Kiritsugu remarked dryly. " _How are his magical abilities?_ "

"He was using a bracelet to control kids' minds, but Rin Tohsaka and I were able to overload it and destroy it. He seemed to make a comment suggesting that Caster had made it. He was able to summon insects to attack, but a decent _Incendio_ made short work of them. Those horrors are another matter, though."

" _I know. Saber told me that Caster summoned them with his Noble Phantasm, a spellbook that Lancer managed to disable, or at least damage. He used the murdered children to do so._ "

 _And you stopped Arturia from hunting him down?_ Harry thought, though he fought off the urge to voice that thought. Instead, he said, "That's one of the sickest things I've ever heard. Now, I'll try and keep Illya's presence here a secret from Tohsaka. While I doubt he would use her as leverage, I can't say the same about Kirei Kotomine. Something about him just feels a bit off. But Tokiomi and Risei both trust him. Emiya, Saber told me that you aren't going after Caster. If that's the case, do you have any intelligence you can share? I'm still intending to find a way to stop him if possible."

" _I don't have anything beyond what my wife and I have already told you_ ," Kiritsugu said. " _And the reason why I am holding back is that I know that the Kotomines and Tohsaka are collaborating. Only the geas contract I signed regarding the sanctuary area allows me to believe that you aren't colluding with them either, beyond anything normal. It wouldn't surprise me if they use Caster to their own advantage._ "

"Maybe, but Tokiomi cared enough about his daughter to send me to get her away from Ryuunosuke. He's not heartless, and neither are you, given how protective you are of your daughter. But remember, the Grail War is not a game, and innocent lives are at risk thanks to Caster. If you have an opportunity to save those innocent lives, then fucking take it, and don't sit on your arse. You may be an assassin, but if your wife and child are capable of loving you, then there must be something there to be loved. Don't give them a reason to hate you by letting Caster take more victims."

" _Don't you dare lecture me on such matters_ ," Kiritsugu growled.

"I will dare. I will dare when innocent lives are at stake. I'm not even a Master, let alone a Magus, and even I intend to stop that monster. Just remember that each of those kids Caster killed could have been someone like Illya."

Harry could all but hear Kiritsugu gritting his teeth, before he finally bit out, " _I'll put Iri on now. She'll want to meet Illya at the spot you met her last at at ten. I heard that you have the Peverell Invisibility Cloak. I'd suggest using that to conceal Illya when she is brought there. Hopefully, we'll meet under better circumstances._ "

He didn't even say goodbye. Then again, Harry didn't expect the Magus Killer to bother with such niceties. The only points in his favour, Harry reckoned, was the love for his wife and child. He felt sorry for Arturia more than ever being leashed to a Master like him. Then again, at least Kiritsugu, from what he knew, targeted worse Magi. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald wouldn't care about Caster's victims. Kiritsugu, if he was truly heartless, wouldn't have reacted so angrily to Harry's words.

* * *

Having made arrangements to meet Irisviel (Arturia coming along as well, of course), Harry began cooking breakfast, Illya wanting to talk to her parents before breakfast. Sakura had been warned by Medusa about their new guest, so their meeting was pretty much like any meeting between a couple of girls about the same age. Well, Sakura was six, and Illya was eight (albeit a rather small eight), but they hit it off, Illya's cheerfulness and energy contrasting and yet meshing with Sakura's more quiet and introverted nature.

What's more, Illya was fascinated by Medusa. She had only met Arturia a couple of times before her parents left for Japan, so to meet another Heroic Spirit was an experience. Illya seemed to suspect who Medusa really was, as she made some remarks about Greek mythology, and how her favourite hero was Heracles. Not that Heracles had anything to do with the Gorgons, but even so…

"So, is it true you fought a dragon once? I mean, in that Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Illya asked Harry over breakfast.

"Daddy is so brave," Sakura said with a smile.

"Remember, Sakura, sweetie, I was forced into the Tournament," Harry said, reaching over and ruffling his daughter's hair. "And I may be brave, but I've had my fill of homicidal magical beasts, enough for one lifetime." Under his breath, he muttered, "Still didn't stop Ryuunosuke from setting some on me."

"Is he gone?" Sakura asked after a brief silence.

"No, sadly not. Daddy and Ophis tried to stop him, but we couldn't. Though with Rin's help, I managed to save some of the kids," Harry said.

"What's this all about?" Illya asked.

"You know about the Grail War, right?" Harry asked. Illya nodded. "Caster and his Master are really bad men, committing kidnappings and killings of children. At the moment, the Grail War proper has been suspended until Caster and his Master have been stopped." Sakura shivered, and Harry said, "I won't let them get you, I promise, Sakura."

Illya, after a pause, asked, "Harry, why were you angry with Daddy when you were talking on the phone earlier?"

Harry, after a moment, said, "He and I have differences of opinion. Are you aware of your father's reputation in Magus circles?" When Illya shook her head, Harry sighed. "Well, your father goes after a lot of bad guys, but he does so in a way that makes other people afraid of him, and he's doing something that I personally think is wrong. I haven't actually met him, so I don't really know much about him beyond his reputation. Your mother is nice, though, and so too is Saber. And given the way your mother and you speak of him, he must love you two. You're lucky, Illya, to have parents who love you. I lost mine before I turned two."

"It's still a bit odd, having a wizard in the middle of the Holy Grail War," Illya remarked.

"Par for the course with my luck," Harry remarked. "But I have no real desire for the Grail. I reckon it sounds a bit too good to be true, what they'd call a monkey's paw."

"A what?" Illya asked.

"Daddy explained this to me," Sakura said. "There was a story about a magical monkey's paw that could grant any wish you wanted, but with bad things happening to you in the process. When someone wanted money, for example, they got it when their son died as compensation from his workplace."

Harry nodded, proud of Sakura of managing to use the word compensation at her age. "Don't get me wrong, the Grail could be the real McCoy, but I'm wary of it. Of course, most Masters, to my knowledge, just want to win the Grail itself rather than the wish, either for the prestige, or because it's a path to Akasha they want to study. I shudder to think what Ryuunosuke would want with it, though."

Illya nodded, getting the point. "My family used to know how to use the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. Even the Holy Grail is an incomplete form of Heaven's Feel. Grandfather…Elder Jubstacheit, he said that we lost it a thousand years ago, but we teamed up with the Tohsakas and the Makiris…well, the Matous now...to try and recreate it through the Grail."

"Didn't end well, apparently," Harry remarked with considerable understatement, having read about the early history of the Grail War from a book Tokiomi had directed him to. "And they're still fighting over it."

Sakura nodded, but said, "Why do they have to fight over it?"

"Because that's what people do, Sakura," Harry said quietly. "It's like kids with a toy that they both want. Sometimes, the kids fight over it, because they both want the toy, but they don't care about what the other kid thinks. All they want is the toy to be theirs forever."

"I wouldn't know," Illya said, looking a bit glum. "I'm not allowed near any of the other children of my family. Sakura's one of the only kids I have ever met."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said. "Before the Grail War is over, and you go home with your parents, maybe you can keep my daughter company. I'm sure she'd love to have someone to play with, or talk about things."

"Sure!" Illya chirped. She was so cheerful, Harry knew. Oh, she knew magecraft, but Harry was beginning to see that Kiritsugu and Irisviel had shielded her from the worst parts of magecraft, or at least done their best to make sure she had a childhood. What's more, Irisviel's wording seemed to suggest that Illya would be robbed of her childhood, should things go sour.

Harry had already saved one childhood, that of Sakura, and he had saved the lives of many children last night, including Rin's. If he could save another, he gladly would.

And he didn't want to see that cheerful girl look sad either. He would make sure he protected her. And by the look Medusa was giving her, so would she…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry and the others are bonding with Illya, and Harry and Kiritsugu have had a heart to heart. Remember, this story is pretty much entirely from Harry's POV, although I'll be putting more in from Medusa's POV. He hasn't met Kiritsugu, and only knows his reputation. He does have the feeling that Kiritsugu loves his wife and daughter, but he's also afraid of the infamous assassin, and at the same time, detests Kiritsugu's callous attitude towards Caster's victims.**

 **This may be the last chapter for a little while. I want to take a break from this fic, as I've already written a lot of chapters for it already, most of which were published when I published the fic originally.**

 **Review-answering time!** **sinnerlust** **: I was under the impression that Sealing Designations could apply to anyone that was of particular interest to the Magus Association, with samples of the like.**

 **Fireofargentis** **: The simple answer is that Harry is NOT the Master of Death. A more complicated answer is that he gains these powers temporarily when he unleashes his Reality Marble. It's a realm of death, basically shunting his enemies across the River Styx (hence the name Stygian Terminus). If we do go into the events of Fate/Stay Night, it will be in a sequel.**

 **Alex2909** **: There are times when I want to write a Harry who isn't an OP powerhouse, or at least has OP abilities strictly in reserve for one reason or another.**

 **Kshail** **: Okay, fair enough, but Harry's Reality Marble is partly based on the interaction between his normal human self, and the part of him that was once a fragment of Thanatos. It's actually why Harry stays on one side of the River Styx in the Reality Marble, and Thanatos is on the other. Keep in mind, also, that Harry has been under the threat of death at Voldemort's hands for almost his entire childhood. That, plus the loss of his parents, has to have left some sort of mark.**

 **gaiawolf** **: Yes to all save Rin: Aoi will survive the Grail War, and Kiritsugu will live long enough for Harry to be named Shirou's guardian along with Taiga. While Harry will focus mostly on raising Sakura, he will be basically an uncle to Illya and Shirou. So too will Kariya. Kariya won't be hooking up with a post-** ** _Fate/Zero_** **Aoi, though: she's still got too much of a thing for Tokiomi, and he's sane enough in this version to know to keep his distance. And of course, the Gorgons will be the aunts to this weird little family.**

 **robert32514** **: I was actually thinking of** ** _I Am the Doctor_** **, the Eleventh Doctor's incidental music theme from** ** _Doctor Who_** **. Not consciously at the time, but I'd prefer that to the Batman themes.**

 **Guest** **: The fragment of Thanatos didn't awaken until Harry had gained possession (even if only briefly) of the three Hallows. As for Hecate and Hestia, Thanatos doesn't think much of most of the Olympians, mostly out of prejudice, but he didn't mention them because he had a soft spot for Artemis, whereas Hecate and Hestia, he was more neutral to.**

 **yukicrewger2** **: Something to think about for later chapters. Thanatos is frequently seen wielding a sword, so that'd be the Elder Wand. Dunno what the torch'd be, though…**

 **DalkonCledwin** **: Misotheism is not ceasing to worship a god, but rather, hating them. It's derived from the same prefix as misogyny, misandry, or misanthropy. And Jon Pertwee dressed quite well. Okay, it was old fashioned, but he was one of those Doctors who dressed well…so much so that the First Doctor called him a 'dandy', and the Second Doctor once called him a 'Fancy Pants'. Of course, the worse-dressed Doctor has to be the Sixth Doctor. I feel sorry for poor Colin Baker (I've met him a few times, and he's much nicer IRL than the Doctor he plays…well, audio adventures aside), wearing that eye-burning monstrosity that looked like a rainbow had dysentery.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Thicker Than Water

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **THICKER THAN WATER**

When he headed with Illya and Medusa to the café, Harry was surprised to find that not only was Irisviel and Arturia present, but so was Kiritsugu. Arturia seemed uncomfortable with Kiritsugu's presence. And seeing him now, Harry could understand that. While he seemed mildly unimpressive, his handsome features marred by stubble and fatigue, his eyes were still sharp and cold. His relative normality in itself was scary.

However, once Harry put up the privacy charms (geared to help befuddle surveillance via sight as well as sound), and took the Invisibility Cloak off Illya, a change seemed to come over the man, and he smiled genuinely, embracing his daughter. "I told you she would be all right, Kiritsugu," Irisviel said.

"I know, it's just…" Kiritsugu left the rest of the sentence up in the air. After he exchanged greetings in German with his daughter, and spoke for a while to her, he then put her down and looked at Harry. "I guess I should thank you. I knew you wouldn't try to mistreat her, at least on instinct…but in my line of work, it's hard to trust others. I am grateful for you looking after her, Harry."

"I'm doing this more for Irisviel's sake than your own, but I appreciate it. She said your daughter would be forced to be a Master in the next Grail War, or something like that."

Irisviel and Kiritsugu exchanged a look, before he said, "There is technically more to it than that, but it won't matter. I'm fighting to make sure Illya won't have to fight. As a former child soldier yourself, I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But I want you to share any intelligence you obtain about Caster or his Master with me or the Overseer."

"Even though the Overseer is collaborating with Tokiomi Tohsaka?"

"Risei Kotomine is a nice guy, and Tohsaka, while not a nice guy per se, gave me a daughter when he could have given her to the Matous, and let me tell you, Emiya, that would have been a bad idea. Sakura would had suffered worse than I did when I was a kid. As long as Tohsaka wants to merely study Akasha and not take control of it, I don't really care. It's Kirei I'm more worried about, as you know. He's got an obsession with you. He seems to think that you hold the answers to his existence, and frankly, he's a scary bastard. I get along well enough with him, but he's a skilled killer, and he's got an emptiness inside him. How he got chosen by the Grail, I have no idea."

Kiritsugu, after a moment, nodded. "Very well. I will charge you with keeping our daughter safe, Harry."

As Irisviel and her daughter began speaking in German, Harry said, "Have you got any photos of Ryuunosuke Uryu?"

"Just old ones," Kiritsugu said.

"Well, he's got blue hair with white streaks now, and vein-like marks on the left side of his face, along with a 'dead' eye on that side. His left, not your left. I'm guessing that's a side effect of the Matou adoption process. He uses swarms of insect familiars, along with those monsters your wife and Saber encountered at the docks. A bunch of them tried to eat and…molest me at the same time. I barely got out of there intact."

Kiritsugu nodded. "I'll keep an eye out. Rest assured, Harry, should I run across him, I will deal with him. I don't trust the Kotomines or Tohsaka to try something, though."

"Tohsaka probably thinks the same of you," Harry said. "He was discussing you with Kirei and myself present, and claimed you have no pride in being a Magus. Personally, I think pride in magic, whether it be wizarding or magecraft, is overrated. It's whether you have any pride in yourself as a human being."

Kiritsugu chuckled bitterly at that. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I just try to do the best I can."

After a moment, Kiritsugu said, with a sad, bitter smile, "At least you try. But know this, Harry. You're considered a hero by many. So is Saber. Iri told me you know who she truly is. Heroes inspire people to perform atrocities, by believing war is righteous. How many atrocities have been committed in her name? And how many will be committed in your own?"

Harry's first impulse was to lash out angrily at Kiritsugu. But then, he realised, there was little actual malice in the question. Kiritsugu was revealing part of himself. Part of who he truly was. A man sick of war…just like Harry. "I don't know. And I'd hate it. But tell me, Kiritsugu Emiya…how many people were inspired to do better because of Saber? How many will be inspired to do better because of me? I'm no hero…but I'd like to think that I will inspire people to do more good than evil. Heroes have their place. They can inspire great good and evil." He looked over at Arturia, who seemed grateful to Harry for defending her. "And I'm glad to have met Saber."

After a moment, Kiritsugu chuckled bitterly again. He then said, quietly, "I think you and she would get along better as Master and Servant than we have. But I still need her."

"And I am still sworn to him," Arturia said. "Though I feel I understand my Master somewhat better now." She seemed rather solemn at this, as if she felt sorry for Kiritsugu.

"I find myself curious, Kiritsugu," Medusa said, speaking for the first time. "What wish do you have for the Grail?"

Kiritsugu looked at them both, before he said, "I want a peaceful world…for my daughter to live in."

* * *

Not long afterwards, they parted ways, with Illya once more under the Invisibility Cloak (having had an almost tearful farewell with her parents and Arturia), and Harry and Medusa began speaking in Parseltongue. " _He wants world peace_ ," Medusa remarked. " _A surprisingly altruistic goal for an assassin._ "

" _Yeah, but how would the Grail grant that?_ " Harry asked. " _Wiping out humanity? Lobotomising it? I mean, I hate war, but it's part of human nature. Well, conflict is. Maybe it'll just send him and his family to some peaceful world to live alone or something. Then again, he could ask Zelretch for that. Hopefully, I might have gotten him to stop giving Arturia as much grief as he did. Quite frankly, I'd feel a lot better about Tokiomi Tohsaka getting the Grail. He's a bit of a dick, but at least he's somewhat realistic about what he wants, even if it's access to Akasha._ "

" _It's Kirei Kotomine that worries me_ ," Medusa mused. " _I think we should pay him a visit later. As much as Kiritsugu Emiya annoys me, he's a pragmatist, but Kirei Kotomine…_ "

Harry knew that. He just wasn't sure whether heading to the church was a good idea. Especially not as things were getting more complicated…

* * *

They left Illya and Sakura in the care of Kariya and the Gorgons while they went to the church. The burly form of Risei greeted them. "Ah, Harry, and Ophis! It's good to meet you. No news on Caster?"

"Beyond what I've already told the others, no," Harry said. "The Magus Killer had little new. What about Kirei? Has Assassin found them?"

"No, but your friends Miss Granger and Mr Velvet found Caster's hideout, and went there, with Granger notifying the local DMLE. I am also working with the local DMLE to try and stymie Caster and Ryuunosuke. The DMLE have authorisation to kill Ryuunosuke Uryu on sight, even using the Killing Curse if need be," Risei said. "The Magus Association are up in arms allowing the wizards to interfere, but agree that Ryuunosuke's actions are too egregious to allow otherwise. He doesn't even deserve a Sealing Designation."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Thanks. Is your son around? We just wanted to catch up briefly."

"He's in his quarters," Risei said.

* * *

As they entered, Harry winced when he heard an unwelcome voice, a very Malfoy-esque drawl. "…shame that his cellar isn't up to standards. And yet, the fool is never without a glass of wine."

They then heard the deep, resonant voice of Kirei. "Gilgamesh, there has to be more to these visits than tormenting me for your amusement, and drinking my wine."

"There is, but you fail to see it, my dear Kirei," Archer, aka Gilgamesh, said, just as Harry and Medusa came to the door, and knocked on it politely. "Ah, but it seems we have interlopers."

"Is this a private function, or can anyone join?" Harry asked, looking at the two people present in a sort of living room cum office. Kirei was standing, reading some documents, while Archer, clad in modern clothing (save for a necklace made of gold pieces), lazed around on a couch.

Gilgamesh looked at them, his crimson eyes narrowing as they took in Medusa, before he finally said, "I will be magnanimous and allow it. Then again, you interest me too, Harry Potter, if only because you are an agent provocateur just by existing. I will even tolerate that snake woman of yours."

Harry just returned Gilgamesh's glare. "Then it will have to be mutual tolerance. I was here mostly to talk to Kirei, anyway."

"As am I. Would you believe Kirei here, despite being chosen by the Grail to be a Master, has no wish?" Gilgamesh asked. "When I asked him what he wanted, what pleasures he desired, he said, ' _Why would I want anything so sinful?_ ' Ah, but he is a truly interesting man."

Kirei glared at Gilgamesh, while Harry looked at Kirei in a somewhat more concerned light. Was he so ascetic that he considered any pleasure a sin? Or, far more disturbingly, were the only things he took pleasure in would be sinful things? Harry had a bad feeling that it was the latter. "Interesting in the curse sense?" Harry asked out loud. "As in _may you live in interesting times?_ "

Gilgamesh chuckled, and Kirei shot a look at Harry. "Rather perceptive. As dull and pedestrian as you are for a child hero, Harry Potter, I see that it was not just luck that saw you through your little fracas with that would-be king Voldemort. I don't know what offends me more, his sheer hubris, or his affinity with snakes, worse than your own. At least your snake is a paragon of beauty."

Harry suppressed a snort at Gilgamesh calling Voldemort prideful. It was true, but the saying 'the pot calling the kettle black' applied here. He also suppressed a scowl at the way he talked about Medusa. The woman herself, ignoring Gilgamesh, said to Kirei, "Why does Archer say this? You are a priest, and while that is no guarantee of morality, what Archer quoted you as saying shows that you hold yourself to a rigorous standard."

"It's none of your concern," Kirei said quietly and forcefully.

"I have a bad habit of poking my nose into other people's business," Harry said. "Besides, I want to know why you're so obsessed with the Magus Killer as well…assuming these aren't related."

"You have been seeing him, along with his Servant and his wife," Kirei pointed out. "You may erect privacy charms to prevent eavesdropping, but I see you heading to the café."

"And? I am not contravening the rules. I answer to your father, if I answer to anyone at all, or to Tokiomi, at a stretch. If anything, you should be censured for seeking sanctuary while still the Master of Assassin. The only reason I'm not doing that is that, as long as you and Tokiomi are no threat to me and mine, I'll let Tokiomi get on with his desire to reach the Root. But I won't play favourites in helping someone win. Helping them survive, yes, helping them with things unrelated to the Grail War, yes, but helping them win? The only person I don't want to win is that freak Ryuunosuke and his Caster. Oh, and that prick Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, but he threatened Hermione's life, and Waver's. I feel sorry for Lancer, having a Master like that."

"And if Kirei was like Ryuunosuke Uryu…what would you say to that?" Gilgamesh asked, with a wry, cruel smirk.

Harry glared at Gilgamesh. "And why would you say that, Archer? The last I know, Kirei doesn't go killing kids for fun."

Gilgamesh finished his wine, and stood. "True…but you cannot tell that a caterpillar will become a butterfly by looks alone. I had best take my leave. Tohsaka knows his place most of the time, but he believes me to be a guard dog when I am not an attack dog, and I am sure that he will batter me with concerns that I am straying too far to be of use to him. Farewell."

After Gilgamesh dissolved into a flurry of golden particles, there was a heavy silence for a time, before Harry said, "That's Gilgamesh? The infamous Mesopotamian king?"

"Indeed," Kirei said. "He has come to me before, needling at me. He claims the Grail War is an opportunity to discover my true self, what I desire."

"And you desire something sinful," Medusa said. "Something that had Gilgamesh comparing you to Ryuunosuke. Are you a killer?"

"That's a loaded question, considering I was once an Executor," Kirei said. "If you mean have I killed outside of my duties, then no. I have never done that, nor willingly caused the suffering of another." Then, after a moment, Kirei admitted, quietly, "But that does not mean I do not enjoy suffering, as much as it pains me to admit it."

Harry sat down on the couch recently vacated by Gilgamesh, Medusa sitting down beside him. Kirei was a closet sadist? Harry would have left, albeit after obliviating the man of Harry learning of his nature, had it not been for a simple reason: Kirei seemed utterly disgusted with himself when he admitted his sadism. "Does your father know?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course not. He understand that I feel turmoil, that I am troubled…but he does not know that he sired a monster," Kirei said. "I am hollow and empty inside, Harry. Only the suffering and death of others fulfils me. But that very fulfilment horrifies me."

"Why tell me this?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Kirei emitted a bitter chuckle. "I am in search of answers. I thought the Magus Killer might give them to me. Gilgamesh believes that the other Masters of the Grail War may help too. And then, there is you, a hero who went through much suffering in his life, a messianic figure to those fools in Britain. And Ophis…I believe I know your true identity. You understand what it is like to be an unwilling monster. My desires torment me, because I know they are morally wrong." He then became pensive. "Did you know I was once married? That I have a daughter? A woman by the name of Claudia Hortensia fell in love with me, a sickly, frail but beautiful woman. But the love was all one-sided, and I told her that. After but two years of marriage, my wife killed herself, shortly before I intended to do so. Her last words were deluded, for she believed me to be concerned for her dying, and told me I did love her. But in truth…I had wanted to kill her myself. What sort of person does that make me?"

"A sick one," Harry said bluntly. "But…you recognise that, Kirei. Didn't you ever find outlets for your urges in the Executors? When killing righteously?"

"Sadly, no," Kirei admitted. "Denying myself in body and mind did little to curb them either. I am a monster, Harry Potter. The main difference between myself and Ryuunosuke is that I do not indulge in my desires."

That's when Harry realised it. "You were interested in the Marauders, weren't you? And in the Weasley Twins. When I mentioned them, you had a strange interest in them."

"I thought that pranks may be to my nature, what methadone would be to a heroin addict," Kirei said. "I thought that pranks could be a means of relieving the darkness within."

"What about emulating Zelretch? I mean, you don't have to become a vampire and all, but he's good at trolling people."

"I have considered that too. But this is a problem I have been grappling with for my entire life, Harry. It is not something that has a ready-made panacea, save for my death."

After a moment, Harry got up. "I'm sorry, Kirei, but I don't really have any answers. I don't really believe in God, but doing good, in spite of your resident evil, is a good thing in the end. If you want someone who can stop you if you go too far…I'd be willing to help."

"Just…tell me one thing. In your observation of Kiritsugu Emiya…how much is he like me?"

"…He's almost like the inverse of you. He has feelings, a heart, morals…but he divests himself of them to achieve his goals. And he wants world peace."

Kirei looked at Harry, before emitting yet another bitter chuckle. "No wonder he has the loyalty of those women…the von Einzbern Homunculus and that other one, Maiya, I think she was called. He has the chance for happiness, and yet he throws it away?"

"Don't knock it, I've been there before," Harry said.

"True, but you don't have the body count of the Magus Killer." After a moment, Kirei spat quietly, "Pathetic…truly pathetic."

"No…he's just driven to achieve a noble goal, but at almost any cost," Harry said. "Kirei, as I said, I don't have the answers. But I'll help you find a way to have a meaningful existence without causing the suffering of others…well, those who don't deserve it."

"You pity me," Kirei said quietly. And Harry was struck by the truth of the statement. As much as he should feel revulsion at Kirei Kotomine, he couldn't help but feel pity as well. Harry had had dealings with all manner of psychopaths and madmen. And as much as Kirei disgusted him…he also was pitiable, a man who was aware of his own evil nature, and didn't want to be.

And then, Harry said, "You said I was a messianic figure to Magical Britain. And Hermione once told me I had a saving people thing. Maybe I can save you from yourself."

"Why me? Why not, say, Ryuunosuke?"

"Because like you said, you don't indulge your monstrous side," Harry said.

Kirei, after a moment, said, "I have much to think about. We'll talk another time. Perhaps if I am in danger of becoming a monster, then perhaps I should count on you to slay that monster. Goodbye."

It was in darker spirits that Harry left that room, Medusa in tow. He understood Kirei better, but that knowledge had come at a cost. The problem was, was Kirei a threat to Harry's friends and family?

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry's met two diametrically opposite 'monsters'. He (and Arturia) now understand Kiritsugu better, and Harry and Medusa now know Kirei's secret.**

 **Now, some of you will claim that Kirei admitting his true nature to Harry is out of character and dangerous. But Gilgamesh, in his meddling with Kirei, has put the man on the spot, probably hoping something entertaining would happen, sooner or later. Keep in mind that Gilgamesh does a lot of stuff purely for the entertainment value. But while Harry is understandably wary, even frightened of Kirei, he also pities him for being so tormented. So Kirei, in this fic at least, may not be beyond redemption. I haven't decided yet, but I decided to lay the framework down here.**

 **The next chapter will be the little drinking party between the Servants.**

 **Review-answering time!** **DalkonCledwin** **: Remember, the Grail gives Servants knowledge they need, and while Medusa technically is not a Servant, she is still a Heroic Spirit, and the Grail was the medium by which she was summoned. So that's how she knows about Frankenstein, etc.**

 **No numbered annotations.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Visitation

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **THE VISITATION**

Kirei's admission to his true nature had still troubled Harry, even when they got a call from Hermione. Apparently Iskandar had gotten it into his head to visit Arturia at the Einzbern Castle under parley to discuss the motives behind the Servants wanting the Grail. She wanted Harry and Medusa present to try and keep things calm, especially as Gilgamesh was going to make an appearance himself.

So, after ensuring that Sakura and Illya were tucked away in bed, and Kariya, Stheno, and Euryale were looking after them, Harry and Medusa met the quartet of Masters and Servants at the edge of the sanctuary zone, and they were treated to the certainly unique if not bone-jarring experience of riding within the Gordius Wheel. Iskandar, oddly enough, was now dressed in jeans and a white shirt with the logo for the _Admirable Tactics_ video game series on it. The shirt seemed stretched to near-breaking point by Iskandar's physique.

"Did you guys manage to find out anything more about Caster or his Master?" Harry asked as they rode through the night sky.

"We found out about his lair and contacted the DMLE," Waver said, clinging to the bottom of the chariot for dear life, "but they had already been notified by Risei Kotomine. Apparently he had a tipoff."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, Assassin is still around, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I knew you'd be smart enough to figure it out. I told you not to trust what you saw."

"And Kirei Kotomine's sought sanctuary in the church where his father is. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I extracted promises from both Kirei Kotomine and Tokiomi Tohsaka that they'll target your Servants and not you. They knew that otherwise, I'd come after them. Anyway, I knew you'd figure it out. I didn't really know it was a snowjob for certain until later anyway."

Hermione scowled slightly. "Fine, I'll let that one go. I did believe that Assassin faked his death somehow at the time. I just wish you'd tell me."

"Fifth year, Hermione. Remember Dumbledore telling you not to write letters to me? Oh, and not believing me about Draco being up to something back in sixth year?"

"You've made your point," Hermione said a little sharply.

"I know, I'm sorry for going behind your back. I'm just trying to make sure both of you survive, Hermione. Hell, Tokiomi said that, if he does win, he might have you on to help him study Akasha."

Hermione looked thoughtful at that, as did Waver. "You're counting your chickens before they hatched, Harry," Iskandar boomed as they flew over the outskirts of Fuyuki.

"Hey, I don't care who wins as long as it's not Ryuunosuke and that Caster," Harry said. "I can't be said to be neutral or objective, but I'm not far from it. Incidentally, is Archer meeting us there?"

"Of course," Iskandar said, rather too cheerfully. Harry was certainly far from reassured...

* * *

They ended up driving their way through the entrance hall of the Einzbern Castle, and with Iskandar calling out for Arturia to join him in a battle via drinks. He then dismissed the Gordius Wheel, and the sextet were escorted by Arturia and Irisviel to a courtyard.

"You came along with them, Harry?" Arturia asked.

"I got invited by Hermione. She wants to make sure Rider doesn't get any ideas. Besides, she needs another voice of reason. Merlin knows there's not enough of those in the world. Where's your Master, anyway?"

"Out on a mission," Irisviel said.

"Fear not," Iskandar said. "I come here under terms of parley, not under a war banner. I have invited another, Archer. It shall be a dialogue of Kings. That being said, Berserker and Ophis are welcome to take part, along with their Masters. The words of a king are for all to hear."

"Preferably in an indoor voice," Harry snarked. Irisviel tittered, and the others, even the usually reserved Medusa and Arturia, smirked.

After a moment, Arturia walked over and sat down next to where Harry and Medusa had seated themselves. "All the same, I am glad to meet you again, especially as it is not under such fraught circumstances," Arturia said to Hermione and Waver. "When first we met, it was on the battlefield, little more than a messy melee."

"I am glad to meet you again too, Arturia," Hermione said. "I found it astonishing that King Arthur was a woman, but heartening too. Though that makes your story all the more sadder."

"I thank you, Hermione Granger, but feel no sorrow for me. I chose my path and dedicated myself to it."

"Says the woman who got royally screwed over by prophecy and a meddling wizard," Harry snarked. On Arturia's sharp look, Harry said, "Arturia, I like you, but like me, you got railroaded by other people. Few people want to know Harry Potter, instead preferring to know the Boy Who Lived, just as few people want to know Arturia Pendragon, instead knowing King Arthur."

Arturia, after a moment, nodded in acknowledgement. "A fair assessment, but I at least chose to walk that path. From what I know of your life, you had no choice in that."

"How do you know of my life?"

"Aside from my Master's research, there are iterations of you on the Throne of Heroes."

A chuckle entered the air, as Gilgamesh materialised in a flurry of golden particles. "You left quite a mark on the world. All through fame you didn't desire. It's rather amusing."

"Oh great, and here I was worried that there wasn't enough ambient egotism to overdose on," Harry snarked.

"But unlike others in possession of a large ego, I can at least back it up," Gilgamesh declared haughtily. "I am here to see if I can derive any amusement or entertainment from this gathering. It's only mildly promising so far, but that is better than I expected, I suppose."

Iskandar, as he placed a large barrel of wine on the ground and smashed it open, said, "Come, come now, Archer. Tis not the time for battling with weapons, but with wine!" He brought out a ladle, and used it to drink a draught from the barrel, and then proffered one to Arturia, who drank it steadily.

When Gilgamesh tried it, though, he sneered. "And what swill do you call this? It's barely fit to be called wine, and certainly unfit to be imbibed by a king." He gave a vicious smirk, and a distinctive golden ripple appeared in the air, disgorging not a weapon, but a golden jug. Some golden goblets followed, which he tossed at his fellow Servants, keeping one for himself. "Feel privileged, especially you, Ophis. I suspect your true identity, and I will grant you a boon in giving you a chance to taste wine you never would have tasted in your time. It is out of respect for the deity you once were, and not the vile serpent the Olympians turned you into out of spite. Even the Olympians have never tasted wine such as this, and mongrels like them did not deserve it."

Medusa, who was in her Servant get-up, gave a brief, respectful nod, if only to mollify the mercurial Archer.

"So you have more than weapons in that?" Hermione asked, a little nervously. "That must be useful."

"Exceedingly so," Gilgamesh said with a smile. "It's my treasure house, where the world's treasures are mine to do with as I see fit. Weapons are merely part of it. There are vast riches, some more conventional than others. I only bring out the wine on occasions when my Master's cellar isn't up to the task, though I have to say, he has poorer taste in wine than his associate, Kirei Kotomine. Expensive wine is not necessarily fine wine…"

* * *

After the drinks, the three Servants who were considered royalty had discussions about their goals for the Grail, as well as their ideas of kingship. Harry had to confess, he didn't like Iskandar's ways of being a king, and for all her flaws and flawed rule, Arturia was better than him. Hell, her wish wasn't bad either, if she genuinely wanted to correct her mistakes. He could see Hermione thinking the same way, though she kept quiet about it.

But as Harry's expression grew darker with each and every ruthless, if well-meant berating word from Iskandar, Medusa gently held his hand. But she soon spoke, for the first time since the Grail Conference, as Iskandar dubbed it. "You seem to forget something, Iskandar."

"And what is that, Ophis?" Iskandar asked.

"You speak of how a king should lead people by example, and you claim that Arturia never did this. And yet, people see her as a shining example of chivalry the world over. Of a symbol of protecting her people. When I was cursed, my first instinct was not to destroy or conquer. My first instinct was to protect those I cared about from those who would do them harm. My sisters. I failed, and failed miserably, but I tried. I am not saying that Arturia is perfect. But she at least tries to hold herself to a higher standard. You, however, are merely a man with world-spanning appetites and the means to indulge them. You claim your conquests were without humiliation or clean. That is merely a delusion as bad as those you claim Arturia to be labouring under. We are all as much products of our myths as they are products of us. You would seek to repeat the same things you did in life, am I not correct? But Arturia intends to correct her mistakes. Perhaps she is foolhardy in believing Camelot could have lasted forever, but your claim that she spits on the sacrifice of her men is meaningless. She wishes to make sure that they had no need to sacrifice themselves in the first place." Medusa glanced at Arturia, albeit with her Breaker Gorgon covering her eyes. "Am I not right?"

After a moment, Arturia nodded. "Aye, that is part of it. It is not just pride that spurs me, but the fact that their deaths weren't necessary. I do not intend to tarnish or cheapen my myth or their lives. If I have to change how I ruled enough to ensure that, then I will change. If my greatest flaw was standing alone, then I will stand apart, but not alone! But what a king truly is, I will not change that belief."

Iskandar frowned, before saying, "Perhaps there is some small hope for you yet, even if you are persisting in this whole martyr mindset."

"Hey, I can help there. Been there, done that, bought the bloody T-shirt," Harry snarked, before he realised something. He could see a multitude of dark, shadowy shapes surrounding them, all wearing skull masks.

"Assassin…" Medusa hissed. She and Arturia hastened the humans present to stand between them, along with Eve, while Iskandar looked on with interest, and Gilgamesh with annoyance. Harry might be immune from being attacked, but he wasn't so sure about Hermione and Waver, despite Tokiomi's earlier promises. He had to wonder, why was Kirei sending the Assassins to attack?

If he got out of this, he was going to give Tokiomi and Kirei a right rollicking. And if Hermione and Waver got hurt in any way, he was tempted to kill Kirei and neuter Tokiomi, favours be damned.

"But why are there so many?!" Waver yelped.

"It must be their Noble Phantasm," Hermione said. "One Servant with multiple bodies."

Gilgamesh scoffed in irritation. "Tokiomi has just done something rather foolish."

"Calm yourselves," Iskandar said. "They may yet prove which one of us is a worthy king."

Harry looked askance at Iskandar. "Please don't tell me you're going to hold a drinking party. I doubt Archer is going to share his wine, and the barrel you brought might not hold enough for them. Assuming it's not against their religion." He looked out across at the various Assassins. "It's not against your religion, is it, people? Just out of curiosity, if all of you drink enough to get a hangover, is it just normal for you, or amplified by the number of bodies you have?"

Gilgamesh snorted. "You have a flux of the tongue due to fear."

"Less due to fear, and more due to annoyance," Hermione said.

Iskandar took his ladle, and filled it with wine. "Here is a drink for you. Whoever wishes to speak, come forth and drink it. But beware, for this is like your very lifeblood."

A knife was flung by one of the figures, knocking the ladle from Iskandar's hand. Medusa sighed. "Imbeciles," she hissed quietly in irritation.

"Indeed, for they seem so eager to spill blood, so I shall spill their own," Iskandar said, before a blast of wind blew through the courtyard. Iskandar seemed to change back into his ancient war gear, and yelled at Arturia, "You have more nous than I thought, King of Knights! Behold, the truth that a king, while they may stand apart, may not need stand alone!"

And with that proclamation, the courtyard filled with brilliant white light…

* * *

…And when it died down, the courtyard had disappeared, to be replaced with a seemingly endless desert, baking perpetually under a harsh sun.

"A Reality Marble," Irisviel whispered in awe.

"I can't believe it," Waver murmured. "I never thought I would ever experience one."

"Neither did I," Hermione said. "A mental world that can override reality. Amazing."

The Assassins were milling around, bemused by the change in scenery. Arturia said, "King of Conquerors, our foes are confused, but they will not remain that way for long. Whatever this Reality Marble can do to them, it should be soon."

"Patience, King of Knights. You see before you the sandy plains across which my armies marched, in the greatest of joy and the deepest of lament," Iskandar proclaimed. "These plains remained in their hearts, allowing me to manifest that, and them, as reality. BEHOLD!"

Over the crest of some distant dunes appeared an army, a massive army of many different cultures, especially Greek. Hundreds, no, thousands of soldiers. "Impressive," Medusa noted laconically.

"Indeed," Iskandar said. "Behold, my peerless army! Behold the heroes who marched with me and ridden with me, their loyalty binding me to them forevermore, even from beyond the gates of Hades! They sneer at time attempting to erase their deeds, and stand with me now! Behold, the _Ionian Hetairoi!_ "

Cheers went up from the distant army, and a black horse rode up to Iskandar. He made a bombastic speech to his army, which Harry amused himself by replacing it in his head with Mel Gibson's famous speech from _Braveheart_. Then, Iskandar ordered his army to attack.

It was, bluntly, a massacre. Some of Assassin tried to flee. Others tried to fight back. One of them, a female figure, just stood there in shock before Iskandar himself decapitated her. Soon, Iskandar was roaring in triumph, as the spectacle came to an end. And then, so too did the Reality Marble.

* * *

Iskandar contemplated another cup of wine for a moment, before saying, "Boy, Hermione, Eve, we are leaving. If you wish for a lift home, Harry, come with me now."

"I can Apparate if I need to," Harry said.

"Iskandar, we are not finished," Arturia said.

Iskandar looked at Arturia. "I believe otherwise. You are a fool still obsessed with your petty ideals…but I still believe you to be a king, or at least have the capacity to be one still. I hope that you find a better way for yourself, if only for the sake of those under you. Learn how to lead, King of Knights. Farewell."

As Iskandar mounted the Gordius Wheel, Waver and Eve in tow, Hermione quickly ran over to Harry and gave him a goodbye hug. Then, she did likewise to Arturia, before saying, "He's not wrong. But neither is he completely right."

As Hermione got onto the Gordius Wheel, and it went off into the night, Gilgamesh scoffed. "Pay that oaf no mind, King of Knights," he said with a smirk. "Your path is yours to traverse, no matter what fools like him spout. Your suffering and despair as your burden crushes you…ah, you may yet prove worthy of my love." With that, he dissolved into his habitual flurry of golden particles.

"Prick," Harry muttered. He looked at Arturia and Irisviel. "Are you two going to be okay?" he asked, noting that Irisviel looked a little peaky.

"Kiritsugu should be back before long," Irisviel said with a rather wan smile. "Saber should help me."

Harry nodded, and he looked at Arturia, before he gave her a hug, like Hermione did earlier. He felt the Servant stiffen under his embrace briefly, before relaxing. "Arturia…" he said. "You may not have been the best king of all history, or even the best you could be. But you were remembered, and for good reasons. People admire you. Just learn from your mistakes."

The Once and Future King nodded mutely. "I thank you, Harry. And you too, Ophis, no, Medusa. While I can fight my own battles, I still thank you for coming to my aid, even if 'twere in a battle of words rather than swords."

Medusa smiled gently at her fellow Heroic Spirit. "I have something of a protective streak, from when my sisters were in danger from covetous men. You can fight your own battles, but I could not stand by and let another man tear your heart apart, even if his message was something you needed to hear. There are better ways to discuss your flaws. I wish you well, Arturia."

"As do I," Arturia said.

The two humans and two Heroic Spirits made their farewells, before Harry made his way home with Medusa. Tomorrow morning, he intended to hold Tokiomi to account for endangering his friends…

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. The Grail Dialogue's happened, and Harry's now pissed at Tokiomi. So, what next? Stay tuned for the next chapter…**

 **Review-answering time!** **mikaerusan** **: The translation spell helps find equivalents to slang spoken. I'm sure the ancient Greeks had an equivalent.**

 **PikaMew1288** **: Magus or wizard, magic users are generally arrogant dicks, and they'd do so, wizard or not, even if he is the Boy Who Lived.**

 **WhiteDogwood** **: Well, if things turn out** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **style, Kiritsugu will adopt Shirou and have Illya as part of a little family in Fuyuki. Harry will still have a substantial family, what with Sakura, the Gorgons, and Kariya as Sakura's uncle. Hell, maybe Kirei might decide to give Caren Hortensia to him…**

 **DalkonCledwin** **: The Enforcers may technically have jurisdiction, but in practise, the local DMLE are better placed to deal with the fallout. This is something the Aurors in Fuyuki delight in rubbing in the faces of the Magi.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Thin Ice

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **THIN ICE**

"Now you listen to me, Tokiomi," Harry snarled at the telephone the next morning. He was sitting in the librarian's office at the Black Library, with Medusa and Kariya nearby. "It's one thing to assign Assassin to act as surveillance on the other Masters and their Servants. I was willing to overlook the fact that you've been colluding with Risei and Kirei. But you set Assassin on us, ordering Kirei to do so."

" _I, through Kirei, set Assassin on the Servants, not the Masters_ ," Tokiomi said, his voice seemingly unruffled. But this belied the truth. " _I would kindly remind you to remain civil, Mr Potter._ "

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, _sideways_ ," Harry snapped. "I was in fear for our lives, including that of Hermione and Waver. I hate feeling like I was used as fucking bait. Even if you did order Kirei to only send Assassin against the Servants, it's still a dick move. I'm sure you had to do some quick sweet-talking to prevent Archer from turning you into a pincushion."

In the background, Gilgamesh laughed uproariously. Tokiomi spoke, deceptively calmly, " _Mr Potter, I used Assassin to gauge the threat level posed by the other Servants, hoping to have them unveil a Noble Phantasm I was unaware of. I succeeded where Rider was concerned._ "

"Did you consider what might have happened to Sakura had one of the Assassins gotten too overzealous and disobeyed orders? Even a single Command Seal isn't always a guarantee that an order will work," Harry said. "Sakura would be wondering where her father is, and if she learned that you were at all responsible, she would have hated you for it. And had one of the Assassins managed to kill Irisviel, who is the Magus Killer's wife, he would have come after you. Not only that, but you violated the truce that existed to deal with Caster and Ryuunosuke!"

" _It was a calculated risk._ "

"On what, your fingertips?!(1)" Harry snarled.

" _Enough, Mr Potter!_ " Tokiomi snapped. " _Your insults prevent this from being a civilised discourse! This discussion is over!_ " And with that, he hung up.

"Not by a long shot," Harry muttered sullenly, tempted to fling the cordless phone away out of anger, but resisting.

"Tokiomi didn't apologise?" Kariya asked.

"Not one bit. Just tried to justify himself," Harry snarled bitterly. "Don't get me wrong, he's telling the truth, I'm sure, but it was a dick move."

"Magi love to make dick moves," Kariya retorted. "Zelretch is infamous for it."

"Yeah, but Zelretch is actually funny most of the time, as long as you're not the victim." Harry sighed. "The only bright side is, that's one Servant down, and this bloody Grail War is closer to finishing. Pity it wasn't Caster and that nutjob of a Master of his. No matter what, he has to be next."

Medusa nodded, and Kariya said, "You'll get no argument from me. The problem is finding that crazy bastard. And I think Tokiomi's been holding back on us."

"How do you figure?" Harry asked.

"He presumably found out about Caster through Assassin, right? Even if he wanted to keep Assassin's survival secret, why didn't he just have Kirei order Assassin to kill Caster outright? Okay, admittedly that would be difficult, especially if Caster was in his own territory, but why not try that if he was so concerned about stopping the exposure of magic? The answer? He was biding his time, hoping to flush Caster out of hiding. That way, he could set that Archer of his on Caster, secure the kill, and get that extra Command Seal."

"That's a bit too Machiavellian for my liking," Harry said. "All that trouble for an extra leash for Gilgamesh?"

"Well, that's the thing," Kariya said. "I didn't get taught enough by Zouken, but I once overheard him mention something. I thought he mentioned once that, in order for the Grail to be a fully primed path to Akasha, it needs the energy of seven Servants."

Medusa, who was back in her civilian clothes, looked at Kariya through her glasses, the scrutiny of her rectangular pupils uncomfortable to the Matou black sheep. "What?"

Kariya met her gaze a little nervously, before saying, "Look, the Grail can grant certain wishes when six of the seven Servants have been eliminated. That wasn't a lie. But what Zouken said suggested that what Tokiomi has in mind, a path to Akasha, requires all seven to die. Which means that his desire for another Command Seal makes sense. You need to use a Command Seal, if not a couple, to force the last Servant standing to commit suicide. And I'd bet money that only the founding families of the Grail War know this. I'm not even sure the Magus Killer knows."

"And you didn't tell us this?" Harry asked. Not actually angry at Kariya, at least beyond some mild annoyance. Kariya had helped him for some time navigating some of the intricacies of Magi society and the Grail War that Tokiomi and the Kotomines hadn't seen fit to enlighten him to.

"Because you don't have a stake in the Grail War, beyond making sure your friends survive," Kariya said. "And even then, I only knew about it because I overheard Zouken once, I didn't know whether I heard it correctly. But it makes sense."

After a moment, Medusa said, "Do you think Tokiomi allows me to continue existing because he believes I could be potentially sacrificed to the Grail?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past him. Tokiomi may have done some good things for you, Harry, but he's ruthless and conservative," Kariya pointed out. "Once Medusa's usefulness is over, there is a possibility that he might find a way to kill her to empower the Grail. But it would depend on what is easier: forcing Gilgamesh to commit suicide, or having Medusa killed. Given Gilgamesh's antipathy towards snakes, I'm leaning towards the latter. I'm not saying he would definitely do that, but remember, Harry, studying Akasha is the dream of most serious Magi out there, Tokiomi especially. Friendships have been broken for less."

"Would he really risk pissing me off?" Harry asked. "I killed Voldemort, for Merlin's sake, and while that was partly a fluke, it wasn't all luck."

"That's probably the deciding factor," Kariya said. "He may have signed a geas contract preventing you from coming to harm, Harry, but what about Medusa?"

Harry and Medusa shared a look. Tokiomi had never signed a geas contract preventing Medusa from being attacked. Harry, yes, along with Sakura, as part of the Black Library sanctuary conditions. But not Medusa. "Do you think he considered this?" Harry asked.

"Tokiomi's one to make contingencies," Kariya said.

"But I adopted Sakura! I saved Rin from that psychopath!"

"And? He's in debt to you personally, Harry, but not to Medusa. Medusa is just a means to an end. Look, I'm probably being too paranoid. While I can't put it past Tokiomi to consider doing it, especially if things got desperate with Gilgamesh, on the other hand, he has a friendship of sorts with you, and if he attacked Medusa, he risks alienating both you and Sakura, and he may not do that unless he was truly desperate. But it's something we've got to consider, especially after the way he had Kirei set Assassin on that drinking party."

Harry hoped that this would be a last resort for Tokiomi. He would make the Magus regret it, otherwise. But before his anger could go anywhere else, the phone trilled, and he answered it. "Black Library, Potter speaking."

" _Potter, it's Kiritsugu_ ," said the voice of the Magus Killer. The sound of traffic in the background suggested he might be driving.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry asked sardonically.

" _Nothing major, but in light of last night's events, along with other reasons, I am shifting our base of operations_ ," Kiritsugu said. " _I am not seeking sanctuary at the Black Library, nor am I sending Iri, Saber or Maiya over. However, do you know any places in Fuyuki that sell decent medicinal potions? Particularly for degenerative illnesses?_ "

"A couple," Harry mused, feeling a little calmer. "They only treat symptoms, alleviate them temporarily, they don't cure them."

" _That's fine. Iri…she doesn't have much time left. She's dying, Harry. I knew this day was coming, but the shock of last night's events have worsened her symptoms_ ," Kiritsugu said.

Harry blinked. He had noticed Irisviel looking a little pale and wan, but had chalked that down to shock. "Then why not use the Grail to save her life?"

" _She doesn't want me to use it that way, and it's a fault that's been in her since she was created as a Homunculus_ ," Kiritsugu said. Harry got the feeling he was lying, or at least economical with the truth, but didn't know why. " _In any case, she told me how you and Ophis protected the humans present when Assassin attacked. I'm grateful for you trying to protect my wife, Harry. We wish to spend as long as we can together before she dies._ "

"I did it for her more than for you, but you're welcome," Harry said. "The best potioneer in Fuyuki goes by the name of Tsunade(2). She has a mundane front store of a manga and _doujinshi_ shop near the Mion River called Magic Manga. To get her attention, ask to see the latest releases by Zelretch. She sells magic supplies in general, mostly books, but her potions are amongst the best in Japan. Hope you have a decent bank account, though."

" _I'll remember that_ ," Kiritsugu said. " _And Harry…thank you for looking after Illya. I might not be able to see her before the end of the Grail War. I think the probing attacks and feints are over, and it's going to get messier from now. Just tell her her father and mother love her very much._ "

"All right. I'll keep an eye out for her. So will Ophis," Harry said. "Any news on Caster?"

" _None. I have a few sightings of Ryuunosuke, but he and his Servant are laying low. It won't last long, they're not the sort to remain quiet. If I have anything, I'll let you know. Goodbye._ "

* * *

Harry laughed at Illya's indignant expression as she landed on a snake, and was made to slide back down almost all the way the start of the board. They were playing a game of Snakes and Ladders, with the three Gorgons and Kariya joining in as well. "That's not fair!" Illya pouted.

"Illya, it's the luck of the draw," Harry said.

"You're like Daddy when we're counting walnut buds," the albino girl sulked. "You're cheating. You must be."

"Don't call my Daddy a cheater!" Sakura snapped, albeit without any true heat in her anger, just some annoyance.

"Girls, girls, don't fight," Harry chided gently. "Anyway, it's not nice to accuse someone of cheating if they're not, Illya."

Illya's face fell. "Sorry. I just…I just want to win."

"Yeah, I know." After a moment, Harry said, "I just don't like getting accused of cheating. Remember how you asked me about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Many people thought I cheated to get in, including someone I thought my best friend. That hurt. That hurt so much."

"I'm sorry," Illya reiterated.

"No, it's fine."

The game went on in a rather uncomfortable silence, before Illya asked, "Harry, are my parents going to be all right?"

Harry considered her question. After a while, he said, "I don't know. The Grail War is very dangerous. Your father is good at what he does, though, so he could be all right. But your mother…" Harry debated with himself whether to tell Illya, before saying, "She's very sick. You know what your mother is?"

Illya nodded solemnly. "A Homunculus. Mummy said I am half-Homunculus. But she's a special Homunculus, a super-powerful one. Why is she sick?"

"Your father didn't say, but I gave him the name of someone who does good potions," Harry said. "I'm sorry, Illya."

Illya shook her head. "Don't be. Mummy said, even if she is gone, she will be together with me forever. That it's our destiny as Einzberns. I think there was something she wanted to tell me, but didn't. And Grandpa Acht…I mean, Elder Jubstacheit said she cannot fail in her task. He seemed scary when he said that."

"Magi can get pretty scary when they want something," Kariya said. "Sometimes, they don't allow their kids to be kids. You know, you're pretty small for your age, Illya."

Illya poked her tongue out at the Matou. "And you shouldn't insult a lady."

Euryale chuckled. "He wasn't trying to be insulting, Illya. He's just worried about you. Didn't you say you were nine years old?"

Illya nodded. "I'm a slow grower. I think I overheard my father complaining about something that happened to me while I was still in Mummy."

"Well, give it time," Kariya said. "If your mother's any indication, you will easily be a beauty when you're older." He smirked at Harry. "They both will be. If Medusa and her sisters hang around after the Grail War, you'll have their help to fend off Sakura's suitors."

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said. "She'll have Rin fighting them off with Finn shots when I'm not around. And Sakura's got a strength within her. I know she'll do great things."

"Because you're my daddy, right?" Sakura said to him with a smile on her face.

Harry returned that smile with a nod. She might not be of his blood, adoption potion aside, but Sakura was very much his daughter now. And everyone in this room, with the exception of Illya, was family. Bound not by blood, save for the Gorgons, but by ties that were even stronger. And even Illya and Sakura, for all their bickering, were getting along like sisters already. Though she would go back to her parents once this was all over.

Assuming they survived this mess…

* * *

Harry blinked in astonishment as he processed what Medusa had just asked him. "You want to go for a walk with me this evening?" he asked.

Medusa nodded solemnly. "For a few reasons. We haven't had much time to ourselves, between our duties and looking after Sakura. I'm sure Kariya and my sisters can look after the girls. And we will bring a Portkey, in case Caster or his Master are stupid enough to attack the Black Library. I want to get better acquainted with you, Harry. You lack almost all of Thanatos' memories, and I want to get to know you a little better. Besides, I don't think I have truly explored Fuyuki. To tell the truth, this is the first place beyond the Mediterranean that I have been to. In addition, I wish to sample the local fare. Most of what you have cooked for me is European food, but I am curious about Oriental cuisine."

"Like, a dinner out? Are you trying to ask me to take you on a date?"

Medusa, after a moment, nodded once more, smiling slightly. "When you put it like that, I suppose I am. We will make it an early dinner, in case something happens later tonight."

Harry sighed quietly. Well, he had to admit, going out for a nice dinner for two and an evening walk would be a change. And he did want to get to know Medusa somewhat better, at least more than their conversations at home would be. It would be a relatively normal outing. Well, he hoped. Or at least that any weird bullshit would wait until after he had a dinner date.

Unfortunately, Harry should have known that his life was never so simple…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, we've got the fallout from Assassin's attack, some speculation from Kariya, a family moment in the Black Library, and Medusa asking Harry to take her out for a date. Unfortunately, the next chapter will have Caster going on his little rampage. Goddammit, Bluebeard, you homicidal gooseberry!**

 **1\. Tokiomi and Harry are paraphrasing Tarrant and Avon's lines from the** ** _Blake's 7_** **episode** ** _Ultraworld_** **.**

 **2\. Tsunade was an OC named for both the** ** _Naruto_** **character and the legendary shinobi from Japanese stories that I used for my** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_** **crossover** ** _Ignis Aurum Probat_** **. I decided to reuse her here.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Creature from the Pit

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **THE CREATURE FROM THE PIT**

While Harry had gone on many strange dates before, they were relatively mundane by comparison to this one. Most of the strangeness with his prior dates had been due to them taking place at Hogwarts or at nearby Hogsmeade, in other words, overtly magical places. Though his strangest date at that time had to be taking dear Luna Lovegood to the Slug Club Christmas Party. But Luna was, while strange, not as strange a date as Medusa. Luna, after all, wasn't a goddess-turned-monster infamous throughout Greco-Roman mythology, not to mention _accidentally_ revived by a magical ritual that was an integral part of a magical battle royale for a wish-granting cup.

Medusa was not just the strangest of his dates, but she was also the most beautiful. This was, admittedly, a rather shallow way of looking at things, and her beauty was partially due to her divine origins, of humanity wanting more perfect deities than the Olympians. Indeed, her beauty was an inhuman one, and even the way she moved, when in a combat situation, was somewhat alien.

And the oddest thing was, she was already in love with him. Not infatuated, but genuinely in love with him, or at least the being she thought he once had been. He wasn't sure what to feel about that, but at least she wasn't as obsessive as Ginny had been. Medusa gave him the feeling that, even if her advances were rejected, she would accept that. She would be hurt, but she would accept that. She and her sisters knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of unwelcome advances, after all. Whereas Ginny's hero-worship and sense of entitlement had worked against her. Ginny had a sense of possessiveness, that Harry had to be hers, that had led to the rift between her and Harry, along with Ron and Molly. They felt he was their reward for helping him stop Voldemort.

Medusa did have some sense of entitlement, but there wasn't a possessiveness. There was a protectiveness, though, one that came out especially around Sakura and her sisters. Harry didn't need protecting, Servants aside, and Medusa knew this. But there was the sense that, if he needed help, she wouldn't hesitate to do so. Not that the Weasleys didn't have that, but they had shown rather too mercenary attitudes after Voldemort's defeat. He wondered, had that always been there, or had it merely grown up as the war against Voldemort went on?

Not that it mattered now. There was a rift between him and the Weasleys he wasn't sure he could heal. He was only on speaking terms with the older Weasley sons, with Arthur basically being beholden to Molly. Would Dumbledore have taken their side? Or would he have taken umbrage?

Well, Dumbledore was dead, so his opinion didn't really matter.

They were walking along a path next to the Mion River. Medusa, from behind the glasses of her disguised Breaker Gorgon, looked around. "Much has changed since I was alive. And much has remained the same. Fundamental human nature changes little, even over millennia."

"I'd like to think there's less misogyny, at least in some parts of the world," Harry said. "The myth of you being raped by Poseidon and being punished by Athena has some people nowadays being sympathetic for you."

Medusa scoffed bitterly. "Perhaps. But being cursed with my eyes out of petty jealousy is not much better. Your friend Hermione reminds me of Athena, albeit with her better qualities. What there were."

"Please don't tell me she's Athena's reincarnation," Harry snarked.

"I doubt it," Medusa said. "She's nowhere near as petty, from what I can tell. And if she's in a relationship with that Magus, well, if she is Athena, then she's changed her views on celibacy."

Harry chuckled a little at that assessment. Waver was a bit of a wimp, but he was all right. Harry reckoned that Hermione saw Waver as a project, someone she saw potential in, she just had to whip into shape. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you feel better, being alive again?"

"Yes. While being part of the Throne of Heroes is not onerous…the truth is, living once more in a physical body is wonderful. And learning that my sisters are still alive…not to mention that my summoner is part of my former lover reborn…I am content at least, if not happier than I have been for a long time. Since Athena cursed me, only Thanatos and my sisters could make me happy. Only they could draw me out of my shell. Thanatos was a grim, fearsome god, but to those he loved, he was truly tender, much like his master, Hades. Hades was more dutiful than his brothers." Medusa looked at the metropolis around them wistfully. "It both saddens me and gladdens me that the Age of the Gods is over. Many of the wonders of this world are gone or hidden, and yet…I cannot mourn the passing of the Olympians. And even this world of your time has many wonders, even with horrors as well."

"You adapt well, even with the knowledge the Grail gave you," Harry said.

"It helps that I have people who accept me for who I am, and not for what my legend claims me to be," Medusa said. "And not just you. Sakura and Kariya have been most accepting. And your friend Hermione, not to mention Waver, have also been accepting, along with their Servants. So too has Arturia and Irisviel. I had not expected such acceptance from either Alexander the Great or King Arthur, and yet, they accept me as something other than a monster. But your acceptance was the greatest of all, for you see me not as a Servant, nor as a monster. You see me as a person."

"Well, you were a person before. Well, goddess, but a person all the same."

"But not as a monster."

"Believe me, after Voldemort, the you from myth is tame by comparison. The only people you killed in myths were the morons who came to your island," Harry said. "The only reason Perseus succeeded was that he was given overpowered items by the gods. Hermione said they call those twinks in RPGs. But Voldemort…he wanted to take over Britain, and perhaps the world. At least Iskandar, for all his idiocy, doesn't want to murder the people he conquered because of their birth, or because they annoyed him. He's a nice guy, for a conquering idiot."

"He's the product of a different time, and while I detested how he insulted Arturia, he at least is a fine warrior. I'd rather have him as a king than that arrogant bastard Gilgamesh," Medusa said. "And as much as he was right about Arturia martyring herself needlessly…I'd still sooner have her as a king over Iskandar."

Harry nodded. He had to admit, Iskandar had a point. But on the other hand, Arturia's ideals for kingship, while flawed, were better than Iskandar's. They just needed modification. On the other hand, Iskandar probably inspired more loyalty from his men, while Arturia, sadly, had caused a civil war with her decisions, though she seemed set to try and correct those. "Anyway, Medusa, you're no monster. You have the power of one, true, but you're not a monster."

Medusa smiled, as they began crossing a bridge, intending to head for an eatery as the sun set…only to find a figure in a hooded jacket in the middle, yelling at someone in the water. Harry looked down where the figure was looking, only to find another figure standing in the middle of the river, a figure wearing a bulky set of robes, his face having distinctive bulging eyes. He held a tome in his hands.

"Caster," Medusa hissed as she saw the figure.

"Which means that's Ryuunosuke," Harry snarled quietly, looking at the hooded figure, which he realised had only one arm. He looked around. The bridge was thankfully free of other people, which meant they had a chance to act decisively.

"Harry, I'll use Cybele on him. You're immune, and there's nobody else in range. Use a Portkey to send him to the Overseer afterwards," Medusa said quietly.

Harry nodded, and they approached Ryuunosuke. Medusa took off her glasses, and Harry felt the pressure come into being. Suddenly, they heard a deranged howl from the river. "RYUUNOSUKE! TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Ryuunosuke whirled, his ruined face beneath his hood fixed in an expression of surprise. "You…!" he gasped, even as his body began to petrify.

"Just shut up and _die_ ," Harry snarled. "This is for the people you killed for your entertainment, you sick son of a bitch."

Soon, all that was left of Ryuunosuke Uryu was a statue covered in clothes in the now-darkening twilight. Harry then cast a Patronus, and said to it, "Risei, here's what's left of Ryuunosuke after what Ophis did to him. We're dealing with Caster now." As the silvery stag trotted away urgently, Harry then used a Portkey spell to send it to the church.

Caster suddenly howled, "YOU WRETCHED FOOLS! YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH OUR WORK?! YOU DARE TRY TO STOP OUR SPECTACLE?! YOU DARE KILL MY MASTER AND FRIEND AND FELLOW ARTIST?!"

"WE DARE, CASTER, AND WE ARE GOING TO SEND YOU TO FOLLOW HIM INTO TARTARUS!" Medusa snarled back, her gaze snapping back to Caster.

The pop-eyed Servant sneered. "YOUR MYSTIC EYES MAY INDEED BE POWERFUL, SLATTERN, BUT YOU ARE TOO LATE!" Tentacles burst from the water, and enveloped Caster. "FOR YOUR FOLLY, YOU WILL WATCH AS WE TURN THIS CITY INTO A FEAST OF THE DAMNED! AND I SHALL SHOW RYUUNOSUKE, WHEREVER HE HAS GONE, THE GREATEST COOL ONE CAN DO!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry snarled, slashing his wand, sending the cutting spell he had once used against Draco Malfoy at the deranged Servant. He didn't have any hope of hurting the Servant much, even if he overpowered the spell enough to leave furrows in the water a metre deep when it hit, but he hoped to sever the tentacles. All he did was wound them, and the gashes soon healed over. Caster laughed maniacally as he was suddenly enveloped by the tentacles.

And then, it arose. A vast, tentacle monstrosity that made Cthulhu look tame by comparison. An eerie mist began to cover the river.

Medusa replaced her glasses, shifting her clothing to her Heroic Spirit outfit. "I don't think we're going to have that dinner date tonight," she said with considerable understatement. Her gaze, from behind her blindfold, went over to a nearby shore. "Another Servant is there," Medusa said. "Harry, I'm about to do something very disturbing, so I need you to trust me, and stand back a little."

"Why? What are you doing?" Harry asked as he took a few steps back.

"Summoning our child, Pegasus," Medusa said. "He needs to be summoned by my blood." She took her weapon, a pair of nail-like daggers connected by a chain. With a grimace, she drove one dagger hard into her own neck, and then ripped her throat open. As Harry watched on in horror, blood sprayed out, seeming to form an occult symbol, in which an eye formed in the centre of.

"Oh, that's just all kinds of wrong," Harry muttered in equal parts disgust and horror.

Suddenly, the symbol flared with actinic light, and soon, Pegasus was revealed, emerging from it.

To call it a beautiful, winged horse was to do an injustice to it, even if it was a perfectly apt description. There was something ethereal, even unearthly about the beast now on the bridge with them, glowing with light. Thestrals, hippogriffs, dragons…they had nothing on this magical animal, so pure and so powerful.

Medusa mounted Pegasus, and hauled Harry up with an inhuman strength Harry forgot she had. He clutched on to her as tightly as he could. "Don't worry, Harry," Medusa said as she spurred Pegasus to fly off the bridge and towards the other Servant. "He won't let us fall…"

* * *

The Servant turned out to be Arturia along with Irisviel, though shortly after they arrived, the Gordius Wheel came along with Iskandar, Eve, Hermione and Waver in it. "Harry!" Arturia snapped. "Is this Caster's doing?!"

"Yeah, he got pretty pissed off that his Master got killed by Ophis," Harry said. "I get the feeling he was going to do this anyway. We just upped the schedule."

"Caster's Master is dead?" Irisviel asked. "But Caster hasn't dissipated. He must still have substantial reserves, especially if he has summoned that thing. And if it reaches the shore, it will start consuming people for mana, I'd say."

Harry looked at her incredulously, before muttering, "Fuck all kinds of duck."

Hermione nodded, not chiding him for his language for once. The situation was kind of dire enough to warrant it. "Harry, once it reaches the shore, the mana it consumes from the people will allow it to become self-sustaining. In other words, game over."

"There may be a way to stop him," Arturia said. "His Noble Phantasm, the spellbook he wields. Lancer was able to damage it with one of his own Noble Phantasms. If we can expose Caster at the core of that beast and destroy the spellbook…"

"It'll be tricky," Harry said. "I sent an overpowered _Sectumsempra_ spell at him, and the damn tentacles regenerated. _Sectumsempra_ cuts aren't easy to heal."

"Then it will be a war of attrition," Waver said grimly. "Trying to wear down the regeneration of the beast so that we can target Caster. But how?"

"Leave that to me," Lancer said, materialising nearby. He looked over at Harry and Medusa, still mounted on Pegasus, and bowed briefly. "Harry Potter and Ophis, I presume? Well met, though I wish 'twere under better circumstances. Anyway, my Gáe Dearg will destroy that book. My eye is keen and my arm strong. All I need is enough of an opening to see Caster and his spellbook."

"Then we'll make one!" Iskandar declared. "Berserker and I can attack from our chariot, and I know Hermione has a number of offensive spells at her disposal."

"And my body has been blessed by the Lady of the Lake," Arturia declared. "No body of water can hinder me." Her eyes went over to Medusa. "Can you help?"

Medusa smirked, summoning a bridle that appeared in her hands and on Pegasus. "My most powerful Noble Phantasm, Saber. Pegasus is normally rather peaceable, so he needs some encouragement. But I can only use it infrequently, even with the reserves I am getting from Harry."

"Still, any aid you can render us, we would be most grateful for," Arturia said, before she looked at the massive monstrosity in the water. "Enough talk. The time for action is upon us. Be ready with your throwing arm, Lancer!"

With that, and Lancer's nod of acknowledgement, Arturia dashed off across the water, while Iskandar spurred the Gordius Wheel into the skies. Medusa did the same thing for Pegasus, and Harry found himself soaring through the air at extraordinary speed. He got his wand ready, gritting his teeth as he clung to Medusa with one arm. Well, here he was, off saving the world from a deranged warlock set on mass murder…again.

Story of his life…

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Medusa and Harry have had their date interrupted by Caster, the ultimate gooseberry. Still, Ryuunosuke's dead.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Thunder Dragon** **: Harry and Medusa will deal with Zouken in due time, but Zouken, for all his selfishness, is also a calculating and patient sort. He's like a far more savvy Voldemort. As for Kirei, well, Kirei might change. As someone pointed out in a review either on this fic or another (not counting your review), the last catalyst for Kirei embracing his evil was when Risei was murdered by Kayneth. I'm planning on Harry and Medusa heading straight over to the church after Caster and his monster is destroyed, and manage to prevent Kayneth from killing Risei. Harry will try to get Kirei to channel his urges elsewhere, though whether he succeeds or not is another matter. As for Harry becoming a full-blown avatar of Thanatos, well, I haven't decided yet, but that may be possible, just not quite how you envision it. Remember, he is only a fragment of Thanatos, not the whole deity. He is not far from Tamamo-n-Mae in that regard.**

 **OBSERVER01** **: Kariya will NOT be paired with either Stheno or Euryale, considering they look like they're in their early-to-mid teens. He won't be paired with Aoi either: while he still holds a torch for her, Tokiomi will be dead, one way or another, at the end of this Grail War, and unlike the half-crazed, obsessive Kariya of canon, Kariya in this story is sane enough to allow Aoi to grieve, and he will allow her to approach him. I said in the last chapter that I would consider having Harry adopt Caren. As for having Gilgamesh and Harry converse about Enkidu, while a possibility, I'm not sure how I'd integrate it.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Protect and Survive

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **PROTECT AND SURVIVE**

Of all the things Harry thought he'd be doing with his life, this current situation wasn't one of them. He never thought he'd be clinging on for dear life to Medusa while riding THE Pegasus, while fighting a giant betentacled monstrosity with the help of Alexander the Great, King Arthur, Frankenstein's Monster, and his old friend Hermione. And yet, here he was, occasionally firing off curses with one hand, Fiendfyre and Sectumsempra. Unfortunately, the best he could do was cut off tentacles or burn them off. Medusa would occasionally fling her chained dagger at the beast as well, but despite being a Noble Phantasm, it did sod-all. So too did the weapons of Arturia, Iskandar, and Eve, along with Hermione's spells.

And then, at that moment, as they flew away to make another pass, Harry's mobile trilled. He fumbled it open with difficulty after putting away his wand, and answered it. "I'm a little busy right now!" he yelled over the sound of the rushing wind and the beat of Pegasus' wings.

" _I gathered_ ," came the deceptively calm voice of Risei Kotomine. " _What's the situation?_ "

"Gone to hell in a handbasket!" Harry yelled. "Caster managed to summon Cthulhu's bastard offspring despite Ophis killing Ryuunosuke! If it reaches the shore, it's going to turn the populace into a smorgasboard! Where's Tokiomi and Archer?!"

"Right here."

The cool, arrogant tone carried over the howling winds, and Harry looked to his left, as did Medusa, to find Gilgamesh seated on a golden throne. Said throne was on top of a vast golden flying machine that looked like something out of a bloody _Final Fantasy_ game. Tokiomi was present as well.

Harry stared, and then yelped, "How the bloody hell did the Ancient Babylonians have a golden magical jetfighter?!"

"It is Indian," Medusa corrected. "The _Vimana_."

"In awe, are you, Harry Potter?" Gilgamesh crowed.

After a moment, Harry decided to return to the phone. "Sorry, I've got to take this." He then said to Risei, "They're here, never mind."

" _Very well. Harry, we need to destroy that thing as soon as possible. Have you got a plan?_ "

"At the moment, damage the damned thing as much as possible until Lancer can use his Noble Phantasm. Saber, Rider, and Berserker are working on it. So is Ophis. Hermione and I are using our spells."

" _I understand, but be careful. A pair of JSDF jets have taken off from a nearby airbase._ "

Harry groaned. "Can we get them away from here?"

" _No. By the time I try, it'll be a moot point. God be with you, Harry. I'll talk to you about your reward for dealing with Ryuunosuke later_ ," Risei said, before hanging up.

"Archer!" Medusa yelled. "I know you have a Noble Phantasm capable of destroying this beast!"

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you suggesting that I taint Ea, the Sword of Rupture, with the blood of this beast?"

"Archer, this beast will ruin the world that you claim rule over!" Medusa snapped.

"Enough!" Gilgamesh roared. "You overstep yourself, serpent! I use Ea only for a worthy opponent, not for the filthy likes of this!"

"My King," Tokiomi said, kneeling, "I beg you to reconsider…"

"Beg all you want Tokiomi, but if you or the serpent persist, I will make my displeasure known," Gilgamesh snarled.

"Well, you're about as useful as a chocolate teapot," Harry sneered. "A real hero wouldn't be afraid to get their hands, or their weapons filthy."

Gilgamesh sneered right back. "Then prove it, Boy Who Lived. From what the old priest told me, you vanquished the Master. Let's see you, the serpent and her pet vanquish the Servant."

"Gladly," Medusa said, before she said to Harry, "Hang on tight. I'm going to use my ultimate Noble Phantasm."

And then, they were charging higher and higher into the sky, before Medusa guided Pegasus into a sharp dive, heading right towards the monster below. Harry was absolutely sure they were breaking the sound barrier many times over. Iskandar and Arturia, along with Iskandar's passengers, pulled out of the way. From a distance, Harry would later learn, they looked like a massive white comet streaking out of the sky. The JSDF jets, thankfully, spotted it, and decided to pull away, just in case it was a missile strike. That helped save their lives.

Then, Medusa, as the wind screamed by their ears, roared, " _BELLEROPHON!_ "

Harry didn't even have enough time to scream the expletive currently running through his head as, impossibly, they picked up speed and rammed into the monstrosity, and everything went white.

By the time Harry shook the glare from his eyes, they were already heading back into the sky. But when he looked back, he saw that their efforts had eaten a rather impressive crater into the beast, a crater Arturia and Iskandar were taking full advantage of. Medusa, however, scowled. "Damn!" she snarled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Harry asked.

"Not well enough," Medusa said. "It's even managing to regenerate it."

"Can't we use it again?" Harry asked.

Medusa shook her head. "Even with the reserves you're giving me, it's going to take too long before I can use Bellerophon again. The creature will already have regenerated. It looks like an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm won't work. And Bellerophon can annihilate a building. But that beast needs an Anti-Fortress level Noble Phantasm! Damn Gilgamesh and his pride! I can hear that golden-armoured bastard cackling from here! Ea, his ultimate Noble Phantasm, would wipe that thing from existence in an instant, and yet, he refuses to sully it with that monster!"

"What about Iskandar's Reality Marble?"

"Anti-Army! And Eve's Noble Phantasms are Anti-Army at best!"

"What about my Reality Marble?"

Medusa glanced at him over her shoulder, or at least gave that impression with her blindfold. "Anti-Army at best, given that you're only part of Thanatos. No, we need Arturia to use Excalibur!"

* * *

They landed near Irisviel, with the other Servants, barring Gilgamesh (of course) soon convened. "Why are we halting our assault?" Arturia demanded.

"Because it's not working out," Harry said. "Saber, we need your Noble Phantasm, at full strength."

Medusa nodded. "My attack is Anti-Army, as you saw. I don't think anything less than an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm is required." She looked into the sky, at Gilgamesh's airship, and scowled. "And as Archer, aka Gilgamesh of Uruk, does not wish to sully his ultimate weapon, we are forced to ask for your help."

Arturia, at this, looked rather crestfallen. "That is understandable, but I cannot use my Noble Phantasm at its full capacity." She indicated Lancer. "Lancer wounded my hand with his spear, the Gáe Buidhe, and ever since…"

"The Gáe Buidhe…" Medusa mused, looking at Lancer, before saying, "You must be Diarmuid of the Love Spot, then."

"Indeed," Lancer, or rather, Diarmuid said, nodding. He then turned to Arturia. "Saber…no, Arturia…I will destroy the Gáe Buidhe."

"You needn't do so," Arturia said. "This wound is a mark of pride."

"True, but I cannot countenance the deaths of all these innocents," Diarmuid said. "And we haven't long until that thing starts moving again." With that, he took the yellow spear he had been wielding, setting aside the red one, and snapped it over his knee. A brilliant vortex of golden light swirled violently around him.

Arturia gave him a smile of gratitude as the flare of light died down. "You have my thanks, Lancer, for your sacrifice." She then dashed back out across the water, taking up position in front of the monster, which was even now nearly finished regenerating. She pointed her sword to the skies, the invisible blade becoming visible. Harry stared. Even at a distance, he could tell it was a beautiful sword. An ornately-crafted thing that put the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to shame. It was less a weapon, and more of a work of art.

Motes of golden light appeared, drifting like wills o'the wisp, coalescing around the sword. The light that seemed to be absorbed into the sword was both joyful and melancholy. "What a beautiful light," Waver murmured in awe.

Irisviel nodded. "You see how brightly the light shines. It's the light of the dream shared by all soldiers, a sad and yet noble dream. A dream shared by those dying on the battlefield, from past, present, and future. It's a dream that they clasp tightly to their hearts, holding aloft their last wish, reassuring them that this wish is not in vain. You see before you the invincible Once and Future King, who is about to sing out the true name of that miracle she wields."

By now, the light around Excalibur had become a massive pillar of golden light. Water and light swirled around Arturia, her power now wholly evident. That light was so beautiful, Harry could not help but be moved. But then, something else moved. The monster Caster had summoned began to lurch forward again.

"Behold, its name…" Irisviel whispered.

And then, it came. A sky-shaking roar from Arturia, echoing across the river. " ** _EXCALIBUR!_** " And then, she brought the sword down.

The pillar of light, once it hit the water, lanced forward, a massive beam of golden energy rushing out, before smashing into the massive monster. For a moment, the energy did little more than wash up against the beast, before it began eating away, the monster consumed piece by piece by the light. Then, a massive explosion, a pillar of golden light piercing through to the very heavens themselves. Whatever was left of the monster, and Caster, was consumed in a fury of light and sound.

It was Harry who noticed Irisviel wincing afterwards, looking unsteady on her feet. "Irisviel? Are you all right?"

She waved him away. "It's my condition. It plays up in areas with intense surges of mana."

"Where's your husband?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I think he was surveying the situation."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm heading to the church to speak to the Overseer. All of the Servants present, save for a certain Archer, contributed to the destruction of Caster and that monster of his, along with Caster's Master. If we're lucky, Risei will give extra Command Seals to each of the Masters."

Diarmuid frowned. "I believe my Master, Lord El-Melloi, intended to head straight for the church once this battle was over. I have been made to serve under his fiancée, Sola-Ui, who is intensely infatuated with me, after his Magic Circuits were burnt out by the Magus Killer's Mystic Code."

"Well, I'd better head over to the church with Ophis," Harry said. He looked at Irisviel, as Arturia came back. "Tell Kiritsugu to call me at the Black Library to arrange a meeting to get an extra Command Seal. Hopefully, Risei will allow me to deliver it in his stead. I'll do the same for you, Hermione, and you, Waver."

"Wait," Arturia said. "Ophis…Harry…I thank you for your help. Indeed, I thank you all for it. We will be reduced once more to foes now that Caster is dead, but I value your cooperation."

There were mixed responses of general agreement, and Harry gave a grin. "Well, we got out of that scrape intact. Lancer, Diarmuid, we'll keep an eye out for Kayneth or Sola-Ui while we are at the church for you…"

* * *

Harry was economical with the truth there: he didn't trust Kayneth one jot, and while he was more vulnerable without his Magic Circuits, cornered animals were frequently the most vicious. He took Pegasus to the church with Medusa, and found Risei inside, examining the statue that was once Ryuunosuke Uryu. Risei looked over at them as they approached. "So, the monster has been destroyed," he said.

Medusa nodded. "While Rider, Berserker and I managed to damage it, it was Saber who dealt the finishing blow, and Lancer who, through the sacrifice of his Noble Phantasm, allowed Saber to use it."

Risei smiled. "A shame I could not see it myself firsthand. To witness Excalibur being unleashed…"

"Oh, it was beautiful, Risei," Harry said with a smile. "I could probably use the baptismal font as a makeshift Pensieve, show you the memory of it. You did tell me you wanted to see a miracle."

Risei nodded. "I'd rather have a Pensieve brought in, mind. The Church may be somewhat…bemused at best at a baptismal font used in such a manner. I knew the identities of many of the Servants, thanks to Kirei's reconnaissance with Assassin. Only Berserker truly eluded me, and even then, her Noble Phantasm and appearance are strong clues. And you, Ophis…it is not difficult to know who you are…one with Mystic Eyes that can petrify, who speaks the tongue of the serpents…you are…"

"Medusa. Yes."

Risei walked towards Medusa, and peered at her. "Truly, Athena was cruel. I do not believe in you as what you were, Medusa, but I have every sympathy for what that Olympian did to you." He then turned his gaze to Harry. "Did you come to claim a reward for killing Ryuunosuke?"

"More to discuss who was to get the reward for dealing with Caster and his beast. Lord El-Melloi's apparently on his way, and I doubt the Magus Killer is willing to come here. He knows of your collusion with Tokiomi, after all. In fact, Archer was the only Servant who contributed nothing, despite the fact that Medusa knew he had a Noble Phantasm that could have wiped that creature from the face of the Earth," Harry said.

Rise frowned at that. "That was…somewhat troubling. Never mind. Do you wish to act as a proxy to deliver a Command Seal to Kiritsugu Emiya?"

"He trusts me more than he trusts you, Risei. I can't blame him, even if your collusion is relatively harmless…save for what Tokiomi did with Assassin at the Einzbern Castle, anyway. I'm still pretty angry at Tokiomi for that, and at Kirei for following those orders."

"I will not offer any platitudes or excuses, Harry," Risei said. "Only that I did not wish to see any harm come to you or your friends. Leaving aside what I believe to be a friendship between us, as well as your fatherhood of Sakura, it would also not look good with your being killed, given how you are in charge of the sanctuary zone. Speaking of which, I am surprised that Lord El-Melloi didn't avail himself of that right."

"Paranoid that I might be colluding with one of the other Masters, probably," Harry said. "Or maybe his pride wouldn't let him. Anyway, I'll stay here, make sure he doesn't try anything. Apparently he lost his Magic Circuits due to Kiritsugu Emiya, and that might make him desperate."

"I see. So the Magus Killer used one of his Origin Bullets," Risei said. "A truly horrible Mystic Code, but effective."

"Origin Bullet?" Medusa asked.

"Tokiomi obtained information about Kiritsugu Emiya. It is rumoured that he has a special set of bullets, known as Origin Rounds, said to contain powdered bone from his own ribs. I do not know for sure what his Origin is, but the effects of the bullets are spectacular. When they interact with magecraft, they cause a massive short circuit in the Magus using the magecraft. I don't know whether they would do the same thing to a wizard, but Magi who are affected would be lucky to survive, even if it's without their magic. However, I thank you for your concern, Harry. While I am normally confident that no Magus would dare risk the wrath of the Church or the Magus Association by attacking the Overseer, someone who has lost as much as Lord El-Melloi may risk much to gain the Grail. And the Magus Killer has shown his willingness to flout the rules. He did send a familiar to spy on us."

"He doubtless suspected you of colluding with Tokiomi," Medusa pointed out. "Can you blame him?"

Risei chuckled. "As much as my old friend disdains the Magus Killer, and as much as I detest his methods, the Magus Killer's abilities cannot be denied. Still, enough of him. If he trusts you enough to deliver a Command Seal to him, then I will grant one to you. He would not trust me to come to him, and to be frank, I find myself distrusting him in my turn."

"Maybe…but I trust him enough to not to try and attack Medusa and I," Harry said. He didn't mention, after all, the fact that he had Illyasviel at the Black Library. While he didn't want to use the girl as a hostage, the truth was, she was good leverage against Kiritsugu, something the Magus Killer doubtlessly knew.

Still, at least one crisis had been averted. Hopefully, it would be the only one that night.

Then, Harry winced at the thought, a thought that dared the universe. He'd just jinxed it, hadn't he?

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Yes, yes he has. Because the next chapter is around Lord El-Melloi…but will Risei survive the confrontation, unlike canon?**

 **Now, I thought long and hard whether Bellerophon would be able to kill the monster Caster summoned. I decided, given that it is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, and that it takes the Anti-Fortress abilities of Excalibur to kill the monster, that it wasn't. Yes, Bellerophon does manage to have some power in** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **, but against Caster's monster?**

 **Incidentally, The Infamous Man has just posted one of the climactic chapters of his** ** _Fate/Zero_** **and** ** _Lupin III_** **crossover** ** _Just an Unorthodox Thief_** **. If you haven't read that fic yet, do so. After all, what other fic can have Lupin III (as an Assassin Servant) steal from Gilgamesh? No, really. Plus, we have Kirei being reformed…after a fashion. To say anything further would be spoilers galore.**

 **Review-answering time!** **FateBurn** **: The other two Gorgons look to be in their mid-teens at oldest, so unless they age up their appearance, that's not going to happen.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0** **: Yeah, nasty, isn't it? And according to my copy of** ** _Fate/Complete Material_** **volume 2, they actually intended to use an even more gruesome scene in the original visual novel, where you could see multiple scars on Medusa's neck. While it wasn't used later, you can see the rough sketch in** ** _Fate/Complete Material_** **volume 2.**

 **Yorae Rasante** **: Both, frankly, though more of the latter. Harry and Gilgamesh won't get along. Harry thinks of Gilgamesh as being basically a Malfoy who can back up his arrogance, while Gilgamesh finds Harry amusing at best, and at worst, an irritation.**

 **Heika** **: I don't know much about Marble Phantasms (I believe they are explained more in** ** _Tsukihime_** **, which I am not as familiar with), but in my Potterverse/Nasuverse stories, Potterverse magic relies on internal energy more than the mixture magecraft uses. They also have an internal reservoir, the fabled 'magical core' of fanon, something few Magi possess, instead having Magic Circuits. Also, Potterverse magic is less versatile and more arcane and mystical than magecraft, which is a bit more 'scientific' and customisable.**

 **crowfeild** **: I will do harem stories (I used to not even consider doing them), though generally, I find them hard to write justifiably. Aside from a few Lunar Harmony stories, the only harem fics I have done are my** ** _Sekirei_** **crossovers (as of writing, namely my Potterverse crossover** ** _Wings of the Forsaken_** **and my** ** _Pirates of the Caribbean_** **crossover** ** _Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, An Ashikabi's Life for Me_** **), my first Potterverse/Nasuverse crossover** ** _Perils of Magical Investigative Journalism_** **(Harry/Luna/Medusa/Medea) and my** ** _Doctor Who_** **/Potterverse crossover** ** _Renaissance of the Renegades_** **(Omega!Harry/Rani!Hermione/TARDIS!Luna/Bellatrix, and no, I am not making that up). I am strongly considering a Potterverse/Nasuverse harem fic set during the events of** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **, though. But I don't do it just because. It's like with bashing: I need the bashing to suit the story. Ditto a harem fic. I can't just do that just 'cause.**

 **In any case, the harem options are surprisingly limited in** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, my additions aside. There are a grand total of four key female characters (Arturia, Irisviel, Maiya and Sola-Ui), as opposed to six in** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **(Arturia, Rin, Sakura, Taiga, Medea, and Medusa). I suppose you could genderflip a couple of characters from both stories (I can see Waver or Ryuunosuke or hell, even Kirei as genderflipped versions to use a** ** _Fate/Zero_** **example), or do what I did and bring in other Servants from the Nasuverse in general, but it still needs some thought to justify. Plus, you have to have harem members of appropriate age. That's part of the reason Stheno and Euryale aren't part of a harem with Harry: while they are presumably centuries old, they look to be in their teens, and will presumably stay that way.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Love and War

**CHAPTER 17:**

 **LOVE AND WAR**

Kayneth was sprawled on the ground, the wheelchair he was once in tipped over by Medusa's attack. Harry was glad he had set Medusa to watch over them from the ceiling: she had seen Kayneth pull out a concealed revolver first, and had swooped down from above. The ungrateful prick had just received an extra Command Seal from Risei, and had then tried to shoot the old man in the back.

Harry, in a fury, picked the blonde mage from the floor, and slammed him into a pew. "You stupid son of a bitch!" he snarled. "Did you seriously just try to shoot the fucking Overseer?"

Kayneth grimaced. No contrition was present in his face, just anger and fear at being caught in the act. "What possessed you to try such a thing?" Medusa asked, her expression cold beneath her blindfold.

"I believe I know why," Risei said, looking surprisingly unruffled for a man who had just come close to death. He picked up the revolver. "Few Magi are known to use mundane weaponry…except the Magus Killer. Lord El-Melloi intended to kill me in order to both frame Kiritsugu Emiya, as well as deny any other Masters the chance to obtain more Command Seals. If so, it was a clumsy attempt, Lord El-Melloi. This appears to be a Webley Mark IV revolver, albeit modified. Kiritsugu Emiya, to my knowledge, has never used such a firearm. At closer ranges, he is said to prefer either a submachine gun, or a Thompson Contender."

Kayneth gritted his teeth. "You dare call the ninth head of the Archibald family clumsy?!" he snarled.

"Clumsiness is the least of your problems, Lord El-Melloi. In doing this, you have deliberately set out to murder the Overseer for your own gain, risking the wrath of both the Church and Clock Tower," Risei chided in a surprisingly mild manner, given what Kayneth nearly did to him. "As well-connected as you are, even Clock Tower would not support you."

"You overestimate your own importance, Kotomine!" Kayneth sneered back. "Especially given your nepotism and your collusion with Tohsaka! If Potter wasn't here, you'd be dead, and the Magus Killer would soon follow you, along with every other Master in this Grail War."

"Including Hermione and Waver?" Harry said, his tone icy.

Kayneth spat contemptuously. "Waver stole the relic of Iskandar, and that bushy-haired swotty bitch helped him! Killing enemy Masters is merely prudent, but with them, it would have been a pleasure."

His anger flaring, Harry punched Kayneth in the face. "Threaten my friends again, Lord El-Melloi. _See what happens_. The last person to do that, I killed. You're no better than a Malfoy, and quite frankly, I'm glad that Kiritsugu Emiya stole your magic away. I may not like the man, but he at least did one thing right in taking away the gift you abused like a Pureblood wizards."

With an incoherent noise of rage, Kayneth tried to lunge to grab Harry, only for Harry to sidestep, causing Kayneth to collapse to the floor once more. Medusa hauled him back onto the seat, none too gently, before she hissed in his ear, "Call Diarmuid here immediately."

"My fiancée is his Master now," Kayneth bit out. "She has the Command Seals."

"You have one. Or at least you may still have a mental link to Diarmuid," Medusa said. "Bring him here now. If he is near your fiancée, have her come here too."

"I'm already here," Diarmuid said, materialising. "My lord, forgive me, but Mistress Sola-Ui has vanished. I know not where she is." He frowned when he saw Kayneth's condition. "Master?"

"Your Master just tried to murder the Overseer and blame it on the Magus Killer," Harry said. "He also threatened my friends. I'm sorry, but your Master must seem like a disappointment by the hour."

Diarmuid's lips thinned. "Nonetheless, I am sworn to him. I apologise for any slight he has made to you, though, for my sake if no other."

"Where is Sola-Ui?" Kayneth demanded. "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"He was also trying to help destroy that damned monster, or didn't you notice?" Harry snarked. He looked at Diarmuid. "Has she tried to use a Command Seal to recall you?"

"No. Either she is in no peril, or she has been incapacitated. Or maybe her Command Seals have been removed," Diarmuid said.

"Wait, I've got an idea," Harry said, before taking out his wand, and casting a Patronus. "I've never met her, so this is a bit of a longshot, but it might work." He then spoke to the Patronus. "Sola-Ui, this is Harry Potter. I am with your fiancée and Lancer at the Overseer's church. If you get this, please call my mobile." He then spoke his mobile number, before sending the Patronus off.

A few minutes later, his phone chirped, with an SMS showing up on his screen. He frowned when it said, _Am at HQ. Bring Kayneth and Lancer back_.

"It could be a trap," Medusa remarked. "We have no way of knowing that's her."

"I'll call her back." Harry called the number the SMS came from, but it eventually went to a voicemail message. "You may be right. But we'd better find out what it is, exactly."

"If it's a trap, who has set it?" Diarmuid asked.

"In all likelihood, the Magus Killer," Harry said grimly. "Tokiomi might go in for a trap like this, but it's certainly not Hermione or Waver's style, not like this. Diarmuid, we'll take you and Lord Yellow-Mellow to the hideout. Risei, is kidnapping Sola-Ui against the rules?"

Risei shook his head. "Miss Sophia-Ri counts as another combatant, even before she took over the burden of being a Master of Lancer, as did the others in Kiritsugu Emiya's entourage. Using her as leverage in such a manner, while not exactly proper, is not considered a violation of the rules. At best, the Magus Killer would risk reprimand, not forfeiture of his Master privileges or becoming a target like Caster. Lord El-Melloi, though, is another matter. His actions have shown him to forfeit his right to be a Master."

"Be that as it may, Overseer," Diarmuid said, "I am sworn to fight for my Master to the end, even if it's my own. I beg you, for my own honour if nothing else, to allow me to fight on his behalf. He may lack honour, but I don't."

Risei peered at the Lancer Servant, before sighing, "Such devotion and desire for redemption, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Very well, but know, Servant, it is only for your sake that I do so. Should your Master attempt to flout the rules in such an egregious manner once more, his rights as a Master, along with his life, and your existence as a Servant in this Grail War, shall be forfeit."

"And what of the Magus Killer?!" Kayneth snarled. "Are you not going to take him to task for his violations?"

"The few that he has provably made are not enough to ensure anything but reprimands at best, Lord El-Melloi. And you, in your arrogance and pride, forgot that Kiritsugu Emiya got the title of the Magus Killer for very good reason. I would not be surprised if, by the end of tonight, you were out of this Grail War, if not dead."

"I would rather die than go back empty-handed," Kayneth sneered.

"Do not be so hasty as to choose martyrdom out of pride rather than principle, Lord El-Melloi. Heed that, if nothing else…"

* * *

Kayneth had hired a taxi to get to and from the church, but Harry decided to take pity on the man, and take him and his Servant on a ride on Pegasus, who was still waiting outside. He shrank Kayneth's wheelchair, and Diarmuid deastralized. Even so, it was a bit of a tight fit, what with three of them on the winged horse.

They flew over Fuyuki, until they reached a warehouse area. Kayneth reluctantly pointed out the location of his hideout, and they came in to land, only to find, on one of the rooftops, a young woman in dark dress. And waiting for them in clearer view was Irisviel and Arturia.

As they came in to land, Harry fired off a Body-Bind at the dark-haired woman, who was peering down the scope of a sniper rifle. Then, as they landed, Harry looked around the abandoned warehouses, before yelling, "KIRITSUGU EMIYA! SHOW YOURSELF, AND SOLA-UI!"

Irisviel and Arturia seemed shocked at Harry's declaration. But when nothing eventuated, Harry muttered, "Point Me, Kiritsugu Emiya." His wand in his hand pointed elsewhere, so Harry whirled and yelled, "ACCIO, KIRITSUGU AND SOLA-UI!"

With a sudden scream, the Magus Killer and Sola-Ui skidded out of the shadows to come to a halt at Harry's feet. Kiritsugu was on his feet in an instant, dragging Sola-Ui, a red-haired young woman, up. Harry noticed that Sola-Ui was missing an arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kiritsugu demanded.

"Bringing Lord Yellow-Mellow back to his fiancée," Harry said. "Oh, and I just prevented this wanker from killing the Overseer and framing you for it. You're welcome, by the way. Seriously, are you taking a hostage? I know you're a pragmatist, and I'd feel a lot better about it if Sola-Ui is as big a bitch as her fiancée is a bastard, but really? You couldn't think of anything else than holding her hostage? Especially in front of your wife? I mean, I know you've already pissed off your Servant, but…"

"Shut up," Kiritsugu snapped.

"Better people than you have tried," Harry quipped back. "Saber? Did you want to have your last duel with Lancer? Only, he's come with us."

"Aye, I did," Arturia said, as Diarmuid appeared.

"Go nuts. Enjoy yourselves."

"Saber is _my_ Servant," Kiritsugu said.

"And Lancer is _mine_ ," Kayneth hissed.

"Oh, listen to yourselves. Seriously, you two treat them as tools, when _you're_ the tools," Harry snapped. Behind him, Arturia and Diarmuid began to fight, the sounds of Excalibur ringing against the remaining spear of Diarmuid filling the air with a symphony of battle. "So, what were you going to do, Magus Killer?"

"I was going to give Lord El-Melloi a way out alive. In exchange for my signing a geas preventing me from killing him or his fiancée, he would order Lancer to commit suicide," Kiritsugu explained, reluctantly.

Harry frowned. "Yeah, just one question. Did that include your offsider?" When Kiritsugu didn't answer, Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Luckily, she's indisposed."

"What did you do to Maiya?" Kiritsugu demanded.

"Body-Bind. She's perfectly fine. Oh, and incidentally…" Harry snapped off Body-Binds at Kiritsugu and Kayneth. "I'm in a very bad mood, you two. Thanks to Caster and his Master, my date with Ophis was ruined, not to mention having to deal with you guys both being duplicitous idiots. You also prevented me from tucking in Sakura at night. Seriously, I feel sorry for your Servants, having people like you as Masters."

They didn't reply. Not that they could. Harry sighed in annoyance, before reviving Sola-Ui, who stared at Harry, before wincing in pain. "What happened?"

"The Magus Killer or his hired help got you. He was going to use you as leverage against Lord Jell-O," Harry remarked snidely. "I'm guessing your missing arm had your Command Seals. Now, are you going to be as stupid as your fiancée, or…?"

She peered at Harry. "Do I know you? Oh, wait. Potter. I recognise the scar. So, are you going to…?"

"Kill you? Hurt you? Put you under the Imperius and make you dance the Macarena?" Harry asked. "None of the above, not unless you interfere. Lancer and Saber are having their last fight."

Sola-Ui, after a moment, scowled, but did or said nothing. Meanwhile, Irisviel scampered over to them, making sure to avoid the battlefield. Harry noticed, though, that she seemed to be tired out fairly quickly. "What did you do to Kiritsugu, Harry?" she asked.

"Used a Body-Bind on him and Lord El-Jello so that Saber and Lancer could have a fight properly. I think your hubby was going to use a geas contract to have Lancer commit suicide, and then have Maiya shoot them. Here, at least Saber and Lancer can fight to their heart's content without interference."

Sola-Ui scoffed. "I doubt the Overseer would like this."

"I just saved him from being perforated by your fiancée," Harry said with a shrug. "Besides, all I did was level the playing field a little. Look at it this way. At least you're still alive. Of course, if your fiancée decides to attack me or my friends…well, I'll let the Magus Killer have his wicked way with him."

Sola-Ui actually laughed at that. "I'd pay money to see that."

* * *

The battle between the two Servants went on for quite a while, before Arturia got in a lucky hit. It was all she needed to run Diarmuid through with Excalibur. Diarmuid spasmed and convulsed, before he stilled. A pained smile touched his lips. "Well…I must admit…this is better than dying from a monster boar goring me," he rasped.

Arturia reflected his smile, her smile more wistful and sad than pain-filled. "You fought well, Diarmuid. I am glad we got the chance to settle our duel."

"Even mimicking the injury I gave you earlier…you were more than a match for me." Diarmuid looked over at Kayneth and Sola-Ui as specks of light began to drift from his dying body. "Though my lord has not been…the best of Masters…I have no regrets serving him to the utmost. And I have no regrets falling to the blade of the King of Knights either. I hope…that you find some happiness…Arturia…"

Then, with a gentle sigh of release, Diarmuid of the Love Spot dissolved into a flurry of light. Arturia bowed her head as a mark of respect to the Irish hero's passing, before she walked back over to the others. "You fought well," Medusa said.

The blonde Servant nodded, before she noticed Irisviel tottering on her feet. In a moment, she was supporting the von Einzbern Homunculus, Harry and Medusa hastening to help. "Irisviel?!" Arturia demanded. "What's wrong?!"

"It must be her condition," Harry muttered. "She claimed she had a condition that would weaken her around surges of mana. But…there wasn't a big surge recently. Why would she…?"

And then it hit him. Every time she had seen Irisviel get worse…it had been after a Servant had died. And he had read in books about the Holy Grail War that, in previous Grail Wars, the von Einzberns provided a vessel called the Lesser Grail to house the energy of the slain Servants. It was this vessel that eventually transformed into the Holy Grail proper once at least six of the seven Servants had been slain. It had been a physical object, an actual enchanted grail…but it had been destroyed in the previous Grail War.

But suppose the von Einzberns wanted to create a mobile Lesser Grail, one that could defend itself. Or rather, herself. A Homunculus that could walk, think, speak, love…

… _Die_.

He could be wrong. But his gut was telling him otherwise.

Quietly, making sure nobody else would hear, he asked Irisviel in a whisper, " _Are you the Lesser Grail?_ "

Irisviel's widened eyes spoke louder than any words of confirmation or denial that she could have uttered.

The familiar ignition of the flames of righteous anger filled Harry's heart. Harry whirled around, and stormed over to the prone Kiritsugu Emiya, still under the influence of the Body-Bind, picked him up with a strength born of fury rather than muscles, and slammed him hard against a nearby wall. " _You_ _ **bastard**_ ," he snarled at the Magus Killer. "You evil fucking bastard! Your own fucking wife! I thought you had fucking principles! Well, tonight just proved me wrong!"

Arturia yelled, "Get a hold of yourself, Harry! What vexes you?!"

Harry, after a moment, pulled a couple of coins from his pockets, enchanted them to become Portkeys to the church, and threw them at Kayneth and Sola-Ui. Let the Kotomines deal with them. With Kayneth now bound, and Sola-Ui missing an arm, they should be easier to deal with, especially if Kirei was present. "What vexes me?" he asked incredulously, turning to face Arturia while Kiritsugu remained, stiff as a board, against the wall Harry had shoved him against. "What vexes me is yet another person raised like a lamb to the slaughter, all in the name of the Greater Good! Don't you know, Arturia? What Irisviel is?"

"What do you mean? She is a Homunculus, is she not?" Arturia's face became a mask of horror. "Do you believe otherwise?"

"She's the Lesser Grail," Harry said. "Aren't you, Irisviel?"

Irisviel didn't even bother with a denial as Arturia and Medusa helped her to her feet. "It was the purpose I was born to, Harry."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ give me any of that bullshit!" Harry snapped, storming over, and glaring into Irisviel's crimson eyes. "At least Arturia _chose_ to be a martyring hero, even if that wasn't the best decision! But I had no choice but to be one, just like you! Only this time, I don't think there's any get out of jail free card, is there?" Harry's face fell. "Your daughter is going to grow up without her mother…and for what?"

"Harry…" Irisviel said, closing her eyes. "If the von Einzberns don't win the Grail this time…it will be Illya who they will force to become the next Lesser Grail. That is partly why I asked you to retrieve her from our home."

"Am I supposed to feel better about that?" Harry asked, his voice thick with emotion. "Does Illya know?"

Irisviel shook her head. "Not about my purpose…or what she could become. I won't lie to you, Harry, she would understand what that means. For all her innocence, she is a Magus born. But…she wouldn't want to suffer that fate. Harry…if Kiritsugu doesn't make it through the Grail War…I beg you…look after her."

Harry glared at the woman, so set on martyring herself for her husband and her dream, before nodding. "I would have done it anyway." He turned around to face Kiritsugu, and removed the Body-Bind. Kiritsugu, to his credit, didn't sag or collapse, nor did he charge Harry in a rage. He merely glared at him. "But not for you, Magus Killer. I'm looking after Illya for her own sake. Personally, I hope you never get the Grail. I'm sorry, Arturia…but…"

"I understand your anger," the blonde Servant said quietly. "Harry, I thank you for your help tonight. As well as Ophis."

Harry nodded, before he embraced the King of Knights in a hug. Unlike the last time, she didn't resist it. Then, he went over to Medusa, who went with him to the still-waiting Pegasus. After mounting the winged horse, they took off into the skies, Harry removing the Body-Bind from Maiya as they soared overhead. They then flew off back for the Black Library, the night soured in more ways than one…

 **CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh dear. Harry's discovered the secret of Irisviel, and has been pissed off by that revelation. Part of the reason for his vehement reaction, as noted above, was Caster's actions basically ruining what was meant to be a nice night out. That, plus Kayneth trying to kill Risei, whom Harry actually likes and respects, made him pissed off. Learning about Irisviel's condition was just the last straw.**

 **So, what will happen next? Well, let's see. After all, Risei's still alive…**

 **Incidentally, the chapter title, while continuing the trend of using** ** _Doctor Who_** **story titles, is also a reference to the phrase 'all's fair in love and war', in case you were confused by the lack of actual love in this chapter.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Gabriel Herrol** **: Yeah, no, not gonna happen.**

 **OBSERVOR01** **: That might make sense, especially if Gilgamesh somehow knew about the true purpose of the Grail and the Command Seals that Tokiomi thought he had hidden from him.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: If you had paid attention while Arturia was talking, she referred to the other Masters and Servants as well as Harry and Medusa, so she meant the other Masters and Servants.**

 **Infernus est in animo** **: No. Just** ** _no_** **. Sakura's not going to have the hots for Harry.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	19. Chapter 18: The God Complex

**CHAPTER 18:**

 **THE GOD COMPLEX**

Harry couldn't sleep that night for a long time, even after getting home. He tried, lying in bed with Medusa spooning him, and while that was pleasant and soothing…it didn't help much. His anger and fury, at Tokiomi, at Ryuunosuke and Caster, at Kayneth, and at Kiritsugu Emiya…it all sublimated into sorrow. He gently wept, thinking of Irisviel, of her martyr mindset, so much like his own had been. Okay, he still had what Hermione had called his saving people thing, but he had less of the near-suicidal nature Dumbledore had cultivated in him. Irisviel believed in Kiritsugu and his dream…but Harry didn't.

He then thought of Illya, sleeping a few rooms down. How she would grow up without her mother, and, if the Grail War went badly, without a father. And then, he thought of Arturia. While he thought the concept of honour and chivalry in war to be laughable, he nonetheless admired her. And yet, for her to be the Servant of such a ruthless, wilfully heartless man…

Through it all, Medusa embraced him gently from behind. They were both clothed in pyjamas, but Harry could still feel her breasts pressing into his back, the warmth of her body, the strength in her slender arms wrapped around his own body. Her Breaker Gorgon was now transformed into a simple silk sleeping mask.

After a couple of hours of Harry failing to sleep, Medusa quietly said, in Parseltongue, " _Maybe you need a Sleeping Draught. Or sleeping pills._ "

Harry didn't reply. He wasn't sure he could say anything to that.

After the silence became uncomfortable, she said, " _Or maybe we could try another means of getting you to sleep soundly…but given the state you're in, I don't think it would be appropriate._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Harry asked.

" _Sex. But I'm sure thoughts of what happened tonight would hamper things. Anyway, you said you wanted to get to know me better before we coupled once more_ ," Medusa said.

A bleak chuckle wormed itself out of Harry's throat. " _You're not offended?_ "

" _Of course not. I'm a little frustrated, but that's because I know it's you. It's like going through courtship again, only I have to do the courting this time. But…I'm also glad you don't take it on face value. Many have desired my body without feeling anything but lust._ "

" _The fact that you dress like something out of a bondage fantasy doesn't help_ ," Harry quipped back, causing Medusa to laugh. Then, he asked, " _You want to know what troubles me?_ "

" _It's fairly obvious. The actions of both Kayneth Archibald and Kiritsugu Emiya_ ," Medusa said quietly. " _And, of course, what is happening to Irisviel. You want to try and save her._ "

"I don't think I can," Harry said, switching to English. "Irisviel's resigned to her fate, and even if I try to prevent her from becoming the Grail…well, Waver and Hermione won't mind. They'd be horrified at what is happening. But you saw Kiritsugu: he's obsessed with his goal. So's Tokiomi. Tokiomi wouldn't care about Irisviel becoming the Grail. He may be decent enough to his family, but otherwise, he's a Magus through and through. And Kiritsugu…aside from his world peace wish, if he had any ounce of compassion left, he'd be trying to stop Illya from becoming the next Lesser Grail. The problem is, we've both signed geas contracts to not try and win the Grail. If we attempt to do so, I lose my magic, and you might end up dissipating back into the Throne of Heroes."

After Harry finished, Medusa remained silent for a time, before she said, "There is a difference between claiming the Grail…and winning it. Do you think Risei would allow for the sacrifice of someone who is effectively a human being?"

Harry considered the question. "Well, she _is_ a Homunculus, even if she's sentient. I don't know what Risei's personal views are on that, but certainly some elements in the Church aware of magic hate Homunculi. And Risei…well, he really wants to witness the Grail War come to a successful conclusion. He wants to witness a miracle. He's also close to Tokiomi. And as Irisviel is a willing combatant, basically being Arturia's Master by proxy…no, I'm not sure we can rely on him. Hermione and Waver are other matters entirely, though. But if I do manage to interfere with the Grail War, Clock Tower will send people after me, I'm sure. Actually, there's someone I should ask before I do anything."

"Who?"

"Zelretch. He helped found the Grail War. He helped me get this position. And he understands the politics of Clock Tower like nobody else, even if he disregards them in favour of trolling people. Comes from being a centuries-old vampire, I guess. Merlin, things seem so simple when you're a kid. Had I been younger, I would have taken Irisviel away without a second thought, and to hell with Clock Tower coming down on my arse. Hell, I would have done it anyway…but I have other people to consider. Sakura, Illya, Kariya…and of course you and your sisters. Here's a tip, Medusa, don't be a hero if you can help it. It's hardly thankful work."

Medusa chuckled dryly. "My being from the Throne of Heroes aside, I can see that."

* * *

Harry's communication mirror could be made to talk to other people, as long as they had a similar communication mirror. Still feeling insomnia and anger, Harry nonetheless called one of the most powerful and dangerous sentient beings on the face of the Earth. The Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

The familiar jovial bearded face appeared. " _Ah, my dear Harry, you haven't called lately. I was beginning to think I offended you somehow._ " His red eyes flickered over to Medusa. " _Ah, and this must be the anomalous Heroic Spirit you summoned. Ophis, was it? I read the dispatches from Risei Kotomine. A pleasure to meet you, even if it isn't in person._ "

Medusa nodded politely. Harry said, "Zelretch, I have to say that this isn't a social call. It's deadly serious. You're the only person I can talk to about this. I mean, about knowing what to do." Hesitantly at first, he explained the situation, as well as his concerns about Irisviel.

Once Harry had finished, the ancient vampire looked thoughtful. " _I'll be perfectly honest, Harry, Clock Tower would not care about Irisviel's life being lost. The vast majority of Magi view Homunculi as dispensable, even more so than humans. I am hardly surprised, though. The original Greater Grail was herself a Homunculus: Justeaze von Einzbern._ "

Harry remembered the name from Kariya's discussion earlier. "Justeaze?"

" _Yes. Irisviel is doubtless based more or less on Justeaze, given her appearance. That's no coincidence, as a Justeaze model Homunculus would be required for compatibility with the Grail. It's perhaps worth noting that, technically, only her body is needed to manifest the Grail. Her soul is another matter entirely. Of course, removing the soul from the body without actually killing it, or transferring it between bodies, is considered, at best, an art that would have a Sealing Designation slapped on it. At worst, it's shades of Voldemort, or even Zouken Matou. You may not know this, but Matou transferred his consciousness to the worms he breeds long ago, and he can reform his body from said worms as long as they exist. But in the process, his soul decayed and rotted. True soul transferral is part of the Heaven's Feel. Ophis' soul was, along with other Heroic Spirits, summoned from the Throne of Heroes via the Grail, and given bodies._ "

"This is all very well, Zelretch, but it doesn't help me save Irisviel. I refuse to let her die because some dicks want her to become a magic wish-granting cup! I'm sure Hermione and Waver would object too!"

Zelretch chuckled sadly. "… _You really are a quixotic fool, Harry. But perhaps I can offer some more concrete help. Though it would be dangerous, to say the least, and it would get you slapped with a number of Sealing Designations. Perhaps I should come clean. I've known for some time that you are a reincarnated fragment of Thanatos._ "

"…What."

" _Now, I know what you're thinking, rather indignantly. 'Why did Zelretch not tell me before?' Well, besides it being funny, and the possibility that you wouldn't believe me, the truth was, I realised when I heard the reports of Ophis' summoning. I had suspected, given your reunion of the Hallows, that you were potentially a reincarnation of Thanatos, or at least his chosen champion, and Ophis' summoning confirmed that. There are ways to break the Fidelius, albeit ways that you would only know if you were as old as I was. I know your true name…Medusa. I am also perhaps one of the few mortals…for a given definition of mortal. Well, I mean non-god. I am perhaps one of the few who knows that Thanatos and Medusa were once lovers. Plus, I've kept my eye on the Shapeless Isle, as a favour to an alternate grandson of mine(_ _1)_ _, and noticed the absence of Stheno and Euryale._ "

Harry tried not to get angry at Zelretch. The ancient vampire was a pain in the arse, but he was also a decent guy when you knew him socially. Instead, he said, "Zelretch, leaving aside all that, how the hell does that help me save Irisviel?"

" _Simple. Thanatos is the Greek god of death. More to the point, he was what you would call a psychopomp, an entity that escorts the souls of the dead to their final resting place, leaving them at the banks of the River Styx for Charon to ferry to the Underworld. While Hades ruled over the dead, it was Thanatos who ruled over the process, and thus had the ability to manipulate souls. While technically this means you can, potentially, take souls back from the Root, I would not advise it, as that would most definitely kill your mortal body, and that would be inconvenient in the middle of the Grail War. Especially one where the likes of Gilgamesh of Uruk, noted for detesting Death and its embodiments, resided. Magi are not fond of the gods, and not without reason, even if Thanatos was one of the more benign ones of the Olympians. However, manipulating souls and transferring them between_ _ **living**_ _bodies is another matter entirely. That is still part of the Heaven's Feel, and would no doubt attract the attention of Gaia and Alaya, but as a fragment of Thanatos, they will allow you some small leeway._ "

"Will that help Irisviel?" Harry asked.

" _Possibly. But you need a Homunculus body capable of holding her soul. Preferably one not engineered to become the Grail. Or perhaps some substance capable of receiving mana, and capable of being overwritten by an intelligence. As it happens, I have an idea that might be convenient for Kiritsugu Emiya. It depends on what he did with Lord El-Melloi's most prized weapon, the Volumen Hydragyrum._ "

"The what?" Harry asked.

" _A magically-enchanted mass of mercury_ ," Zelretch explained. " _It has automated defences, a powerful physical attack, as well as the ability to search for foes. But, most importantly, I have learned through viewing other universes via Kaleidoscope it is capable of being programmed with intelligence and personality. It should be able to reshape itself in Irisviel's image once her soul is transferred._ "

"So…Kiritsugu will get his wife surviving, only as a mass of mercury," Harry mused. "Okay, well, if it works…but that's the thing, isn't it? There's no guarantee it will work, and the universe likes to shit on me from a great height."

" _Maybe, but that's not the issue I'm most worried about_ ," Zelretch said, his expression becoming solemn once more. " _When I received the reports about Gilles de Rais being summoned, along with Medusa, well, I have to admit, I was disturbed. Gilles de Rais should have been summoned before he became the serial killer of legend, when he was still a hero fighting alongside Joan of Arc. Medusa being summoned by her former lover may have been allowable, but Medusa is more of an anti-hero than a hero, if you forgive me for saying so, Medusa._ "

"I presume you have a point," Medusa said. "I've raised that point with Harry and Kariya previously."

" _Then you understand the gravity of the situation, Medusa_ ," Zelretch said. " _I believe that the Grail may have been corrupted. I may be being paranoid, but in our world, paranoia is better than nothing. Especially considering what happened in the previous Grail War._ "

"Yeah, Kariya mentioned that," Harry said. "He said something about the von Einzberns summoning an eighth Servant, gaming the system to get it done."

" _Yes, indeed. The eighth Servant belonged to an anomalous class:_ _ **Avenger**_ _. However, it was weaker than the von Einzberns had hoped, and was returned to the Grail after it died…and the Grail itself was destroyed partway through the Third Grail War. Normally, I would have given the matter no more thought, except that Gilles de Rais' summoning as Bluebeard has gotten me worried, and I'm wondering whether this Avenger Servant was the cause. Certainly, the identity of said Servant is concerning._ "

"And what identity is that?" Medusa asked.

" _Angra Mainyu, sometimes known as Ahriman. The devil figure in Zoroastrianism, the source of all the world's evil. And yes, normally deities would not be able to be summoned. However, The von Einzberns somehow summoned it, which meant that somehow, Angra Mainyu was seen as a hero of some sort. But given the connotations of Angra Mainyu and this 'Avenger' class…it worries me, bluntly._ "

 _And when it worries one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and one who, as a man, fought THE original vampire, Crimson Moon Brunested, THE Type-Moon, and defeated him, you know there might be something wrong_ , Harry thought to himself. "Do you think Angra Mainyu would be a threat?"

"I don't know. I hope I'm merely being paranoid. But it's something to keep an eye out for. The best person to ask about anything like that may be Irisviel herself. In any case, I wish you the very best of luck."

Harry knew that Zelretch meant well. So why did those words feel like the pronouncement of a judge passing a sentence of death? Maybe it was just Potter luck about to take a turn for the worse…

 **CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, that just happened. The original title of this chapter was** ** _A Good Man Goes to War_** **, but I was worried whether Harry would be too reckless, endangering Sakura, Hermione and Waver. But then, I decided to have Harry contact Zelretch for advice, and the solution sort of wrote itself. Though whether it succeeds is another matter.**

 **And for those who are saying Irisviel can't be transferred to the Volumen Hydragyrum, it's pretty much canon that the good ol' blob of magical mercury CAN have intelligence. Waver turns it (in the Nasuverse material) into a bloody maid version of the T-1000! So having Irisviel transfer her soul into it is not farfetched at all.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest** **(regarding Harry/Sakura): I want to do that one day, just have a story where they're about the same ages. Hell, I have at least one idea with a threeway pairing of Harry, Sakura, and Medea Lily set during the events of** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **…but for this story, hell no!**

 **1\. Another little allusion to Black Wing, aka Harry Potter as adopted by Zelretch, Stheno and Euryale (and that's before even MORE weird shit happens) in Lupine Horror's** ** _Fate's Gamble_** **.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Woman Who Lived

**CHAPTER 19:**

 **THE WOMAN WHO LIVED**

Harry wasn't looking forward to this at all. He had, after all, attacked Kiritsugu in a fit of admittedly justified anger. But if he could save Irisviel this way, then he would do so. So he sent a Patronus to Kiritsugu, with the message, _Call me_. He then went to work on a Geas contract he would need for the upcoming encounter.

Eventually, the phone to the Black Library rang, and Harry picked it up. "Hello?"

" _You wanted to speak to me, Potter. I thought that odd, given what happened last night_ ," Kiritsugu's voice said. His tone was calm, but with an undertone of iciness.

"I'm not apologising, Emiya, but after discussion with a certain mutual acquaintance, we may have found a solution. As the discussion is very delicate, I need to speak with you in person. I will be bringing Ophis with me, but nobody else."

" _And who is this acquaintance?_ "

"A certain Dead Apostle and Wizard Marshall."

Kiritsugu caught the allusion to Zelretch. "… _Very well. I'll listen, but any hint of treachery_ …"

"I'm not. What I'm going to offer you may sound stupid, allowing you to have your cake and eat it too, but I'm not doing this for your sake, only Irisviel and Illya's. You just get your benefits from it. One thing I need to know before I come over: did you keep Lord El-Melloi's Volumen Hydragyrum?"

"… _Actually, I did. Why?_ "

"Because that is the key to my offer. I don't need it…but you will. I'll be coming over via Phoenix, so if you see a singing ball of flame, please try not to shoot it," Harry said.

" _I'll keep my trigger finger from getting too twitchy_ ," Kiritsugu said dryly.

* * *

True to his word, despite the bad terms they parted on last night, neither Kiritsugu nor his offsider attacked as Harry and Medusa used Fawkes to get there. They were armed, and wary, but they weren't pointing weapons at him yet. Irisviel was lying on the floor in the middle of a magic circle, while Arturia stood guard nearby. They seemed to be in the shed of a house, a larger house than normal in Japanese cities. They must have moved here after Lord El-Melloi's assault on the von Einzbern castle.

"So, Potter, what is this all about?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Sign the Geas contract," Harry said, throwing the scroll over to Kiritsugu. "Then we'll talk."

Kiritsugu unfurled it, and frowned. Harry knew why. In exchange for Kiritsugu not divulging any information or having anyone else do so about Harry's Reality Marble (listed as 'special abilities') without Harry's express permission, Harry would try to use his abilities to transfer Irisviel's soul to another vessel. He looked up sharply at Harry, and thought about it for a time, before finally, if a little reluctantly, signing the Geas. He then had Maiya sign it, and Irisviel, for they were also named parties. As Arturia was too noble to divulge the information, and Kiritsugu wasn't allowed to even use a Command Seal for it, Harry was safe on that front too. "Well?" Kiritsugu asked impatiently. "You must have some way of doing this, or the Geas contract would have defaulted by now."

Harry, after a moment to collect himself, confessed, "I have a Reality Marble. The short version is…apparently I am the reincarnation of part of Thanatos. I know that sounds crazy, but…"

"So is claiming to be able to transfer my wife's soul to another vessel…" Kiritsugu remarked. "You seem to believe it's possible."

"But it shouldn't be," Irisviel said from where she was sitting up now from her magic circle. "You're discussing something like Heaven's Feel."

"Not exactly. My power isn't enough to resurrect the dead, not like the Grail can, but it can transfer souls between bodies, so Zelretch claims. I don't know if it'll work, but Zelretch suggested using the Volumen Hydragyrum as a medium for Irisviel's new body. You have it here?"

"I brought it with me when I came here," Kiritsugu said, holding up a vial filled with mercury. "But what you're claiming…"

"…Is impossible, or absurd, or whatever, I know what you're going to say, more or less," Harry said. "Apparently Irisviel may be able to control her old body until it degenerates too far. So, you get what you want, both the Grail, assuming you win it, and Irisviel staying alive. And I make sure that Irisviel stays alive instead of martyring herself. Of course, winning the Grail War is entirely up to you, I'm not helping you do that. And in any case, Zelretch told me something disturbing. Something I think you should hear. It's just speculation, but what he said…it's about the Grail itself. He thinks there may be something wrong with it."

"Wrong?" Arturia asked.

"Take Ophis here. Her real name, as Irisviel and Arturia already know, is Medusa. You can't communicate who she is thanks to the Fidelius on her name, and attacking her is going to bring down the wrath of Risei Kotomine. She technically falls under an anti-hero category, and the Grail shouldn't normally be able to summon them, no offence, Medusa."

"None taken," the Gorgon said.

"I don't understand," Maiya said.

"No, I think I see what he's getting at," Kiritsugu said. "More problematic is Gilles de Rais, summoned in an iteration when he became Bluebeard. Medusa might have been summoned at a stretch, but Gilles de Rais as Bluebeard? If he would have been summoned, it would have been when he was still a follower of Joan of Arc. As a Saber, I would believe, not a Caster."

Harry nodded. "What Zelretch told me was speculation…but he's worried that the Grail may be tainted somehow. And he thinks he knows why. The last Grail War, the von Einzberns summoned an extra Servant. Angra Mainyu as Avenger."

"Old Man Acht told me about that," Irisviel said, looking up at them. "Avenger was weak, dying off quickly."

"Yeah, but Angra Mainyu was the devil figure in Zoroastrianism. Okay, what your family summoned sixty years ago may not have been a deity or devil, but…if no darker Servants were summoned before then, well, I'm seeing Zelretch's point. It may be nothing, or it may be something to keep an eye out for."

"He may have a point," Irisviel said quietly. "The degeneration of my body is happening at a faster rate than it should, even with…help."

Kiritsugu, after a moment's internal debate, admitted, "Irisviel has Avalon within her. With Saber nearby, it keeps Irisviel's body from degenerating too much."

Arturia nodded. "I see. 'Tis a worthy use, Kiritsugu. That being said, while I cannot discount this warning, Harry, I am sure that my Master agrees with me that we are still committed to winning the Grail."

"I do agree," Kiritsugu said grimly. "While I won't discount a warning from the Wizard Marshall, and one of those involved in setting up the Grail War, it's based on speculation and scant evidence, disturbing though it is. Should we find further evidence, then we'll notify Risei Kotomine and Clock Tower. Kotomine may be practically in bed with Tohsaka, but he can't discount a danger like this. And given that the Grail can be used as a path to Akasha…"

"Any taint could potentially reach the Root," Harry concluded.

"Meaning disaster for the world," Kiritsugu said. "I want to save the world, not lay waste to it, no matter what some people might think." He closed his eyes. "I'll keep an eye on Iri. Potter, can you do what you promised to do? _Please?_ "

The last word was a barely-restrained emphatic plea. Harry nodded. Then, he began speaking the poem once more. " _Death is before me today_. _Like the recovery of a sick man, like going forth into a garden after sickness. Death is before me today: Like the odour of myrrh, like sitting under a sail in a good wind. Death is before me today: Like the course of a stream, like the return of a man from the war-galley to his house._ _Death is before me today: Like the home that a man longs to see, after years spent as a captive._ "

Then, once more, a wave of darkness burst out, consuming the area around Harry…

* * *

…And then, Harry was once more on the edge of the bleak shoreline of the river, lit in twilight. The others present looked around in astonishment, though Harry knew, even as he struggled to maintain the Reality Marble, that Medusa's expression was of recognition.

"What is this place?" Maiya demanded, her usual stoic demeanour shaken.

"You stand upon the near shore of the River Styx," Medusa said, looking around with a rueful look. "Here, Thanatos would bring the souls of the dead, to wait for the ferryman Charon. Then…"

 _I would take them to Hades, for where they would go to Elysium, Asphodel, or Tartarus for eternity_.

The voice was quiet but powerful, and to Harry and Medusa, very familiar. They whirled to find what looked like Harry, but in Grecian robes, and with an authoritative air, walking across the River Styx as if the water was soil…just like about every messianic cliché out there. Medusa all but fell to her knees. "My love, I…"

 _Sssh. No words are needed, Medusa. Remember, my love, I am part of Harry. I always have been_. The Greek god then walked over to Iri, and then beckoned Kiritsugu over. _The Volumen Hydragyrum, and quickly, Magus Killer. My mortal incarnation cannot maintain the Stygian Terminus for much longer, not without undergoing apotheosis once more_.

Which was true. Every second brought an increasingly hot throb of pain through Harry's body, and Kiritsugu, to his credit, didn't hesitate, handing the mercury over to Thanatos. The Greek god closed his eyes, and then pressed his hand between Iri's breasts. _Irisviel von Einzbern, rejoice. You shall have a life beyond your intended purpose. You can control this Homunculus form from your new body with ease, until it finally succumbs. But remember, you are still mortal, even within the Volumen Hydragyrum. And I should warn you, it will be painful_.

"I am ready," Irisviel said without hesitation. And then, she convulsed in pain, simultaneously with Harry, and soon, everything seemed to flare into bright white light…

* * *

"…arry! Harry!"

Medusa was gently slapping Harry awake, and he muttered, "Ugh, did anyone get the number of the car that hit me?" Then, as recollection came back to him, he sat bolt upright, trying to ignore the aches, pains, and fatigue dogging his body. "Did it work?!" he demanded, realising they were back in the shed.

Kiritsugu had probably the most genuine smile on his face Harry had seen, or at least besides the one he had when he was talking with Illya. There were even tear tracks on his face, tears of happiness. Arturia also looked happy, despite her usually stoic attitude. Maiya's façade was somewhat impassive, but Harry got the impression of conflict within her expression(1). It was Kiritsugu who pointed to the magic circle, and there, Harry got the vindication he needed.

Gently supporting the original Irisviel, helping her to her feet, was another Irisviel, naked, apparently made of liquid metal. Both were awake and aware, and even the original body of Irisviel seemed to have regained something of her vitality. Harry remembered what Thanatos said the first time Harry had summoned the Stygian Terminus, that it could heal allies. Maybe it healed some of the degradation that Irisviel was undergoing, buying her more time.

"I feel better," Irisviel said, her voice echoing eerily from two mouths. "And not just in my new body. Ooh, alchemically altered mercury, that's interesting. Wow, I can't wait to give these features a try! Lord El-Melloi knew what he was doing with this if nothing else! The Origin Round didn't do too much damage, thankfully. It's like driving a new car!"

At this, Harry noticed both Kiritsugu and Arturia's smiles becoming a touch fixed. "Umm, does she have a driver's licence?" Harry asked.

"What's a driver's licence?" Irisviel asked, cocking her head. Both of them.

Arturia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Master, with all due respect to Irisviel, and she is due a lot of respect, may I request that, from now on, given my Riding skill, I be the driver in future?"

"Granted," Kiritsugu said.

"Hey!" Irisviel snapped indignantly.

Harry was helped to his feet by Medusa, trying to ignore the aches he felt. "Okay," he said. "I've done you this as a favour, one that shouldn't impact the outcome of the Grail War. I still don't think you should win the Grail…but at least now, with Illya here and Irisviel not about to die to become the Grail, I'm satisfied for now. Irisviel gets to stay alive even when her original body becomes the Grail, and Illya doesn't lose her mother. Helping you was incidental, Kiritsugu Emiya."

"I understand. And don't get me wrong, Potter, as much as I am still angry with what you pulled last night, I am grateful, beyond anything words can describe. Even if you hadn't made me sign that geas contract, I would not have betrayed you to Clock Tower and their Sealing Designations. Not if this was the result." Kiritsugu looked over at Irisviel, both of them. "Thank you. Potter, should the unthinkable happen, and I don't claim the Grail…if I don't survive, but Iri and/or Maiya do…help them. I know you'd look after Illya."

"I'll try," Harry said. "Sakura loves Illya like a big sister already. They're already good friends. Anyway, even if you don't claim the Grail, I'm sure you'll survive."

"He will claim the Grail," Maiya said firmly, and with utter faith.

"Aye. I will ensure that we claim the Grail," Arturia said.

Harry looked at Medusa, before nodding. He couldn't deny the conviction of those present, even if he didn't agree with Kiritsugu's methods, or his wish. And he hoped his passing on Zelretch's warning stuck. Hopefully, it was just an ancient vampire's paranoia.

Hopefully.

 **CHAPTER 19 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Iri's going to survive being turned into a magical cup. But will she survive the Grail War? Ah, that is indeed the question. And what next?**

 **Since the last chapter, I've finally watched the last third or so of** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, in one massive binge over a couple of days. Great ending, by the way, even if I knew what was coming. I'm going to get onto the adaptations of** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **, eventually…and that may mean more** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **-centric fanfic instead of the** ** _Fate/Zero_** **-centric ones I've been pumping out. Hell, when** ** _Fate/Apocrypha_** **comes out on DVD, I'm getting that too.**

 **Incidentally, I'm also updating my** ** _Thor_** **crossover** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **at the same time as this chapter, and it includes hints at the sequel, which won't be based on the first** ** _Avengers_** **film. What will it be? Well, go look at the chapter and read the foreshadowing. And if you haven't read that fic, why not?**

 **1\. I need to explain this here after seeing more of Maiya's character in** ** _Fate/Zero_** **. While loyal to Kiritsugu and Irisviel, she seems to prefer Kiritsugu when he's being the cold-hearted Magus Killer. So Maiya is conflicted. On the one hand, she's glad that Irisviel is alive, and that it has made Kiritsugu Happy, but on the other hand, she thinks that Irisviel may be a distraction for him, and that he may not be as clear-headed as he should be, in her opinion. Plus, I get a slight impression she might also be jealous of Irisviel for having Kiritsugu's love. Personally, I think Irisviel would be open-minded enough to have a three-way relationship.**


	21. Chapter 20: Love & Monsters

**CHAPTER 20:**

 **LOVE & MONSTERS**

Later that day, Harry had suggested to Medusa that they try their date again, though at lunch time rather than dinner time, given how Ryuunosuke and Caster ended up being murderous gooseberries last night. Plus, using the Reality Marble had been taxing, and he was hungry. Medusa agreed, and the pair of them set out for a good restaurant, while Kariya and Medusa's sisters entertained Sakura and Illya. The two of them made their way through Fuyuki, looking an odd couple: Harry, a dark-haired, green-eyed European, and Medusa, buxom, with purple hair that went down to her calves, wearing glasses over her exotic eyes.

Harry also had to discuss something with Medusa. After this morning, when he used the Stygian Terminus, things had begun to shift within him. He realised he could begin to access the memories of Thanatos consciously. More to the point, it was as if they were always there, hidden behind mist and clouds, and only now was that mist beginning to lift.

It was one thing to suspect you were the partial reincarnation of a death deity, and to be considered one by the woman who loved said deity in another life. It was another thing entirely to know this for certain. By this point, Harry had no doubts whatsoever that he was once part of Thanatos, the part that was in love with Medusa. And with the memories, he realised, the strength of his affection (could it be called love yet?) was growing towards Medusa. Transferring Irisviel's soul had eroded some of the partition between himself and Thanatos. Some of it must have eroded when he fought off the monsters Ryuunosuke sicced on him.

Such thoughts preyed on his mind as they ordered at the restaurant. As they waited for their meal, Harry erected Privacy Charms. Medusa then remarked, "Something troubles you. Or perhaps a great many things do. What are they?"

"Well, first off, the Grail War's going to heat up. Three Servants down, four to go. Hermione and Waver still have Eve and Iskandar, Tokiomi still has Gilgamesh, and Kiritsugu has Arturia. Either Tokiomi's going to be bolder than he was, or Kiritsugu is going after Hermione and Waver next. Probably Hermione alone. As powerful as Eve is, she's probably the weakest Servant by now. I just hope what I did for him means that he won't hurt Hermione in any real way."

"He said he would already. He may be the sort who may break a promise or use loopholes…but I believe there is just enough humanity left in him to consider another way. That being said, I think Tokiomi may make the next move. The Magus Killer may be considerably more proactive, but Tokiomi may feel confident enough to use Gilgamesh, in all likelihood against Eve and Iskandar. Gilgamesh would be powerful enough."

"Great," Harry muttered. "Will he stop Gilgamesh from killing Hermione and Waver?"

"I doubt you could stop Gilgamesh from doing anything, except with smooth talking," Medusa scoffed.

Silence fell on the two for some time, before Harry broke it. "Medusa…the feelings you feel for me…are they for me, or for Thanatos?"

"Harry…I don't see the difference. Even if you weren't Thanatos' reincarnation, you are a good man who deserves love in his life after having so much stripped away from you. Even without his memories, you were very much like him…albeit less grim. Besides…you like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You're affectionate, beautiful, and smart. What's there not to love?"

"The fact that I'm an infamous monster from myth?" she remarked wryly. "Yes, I know you see past that. But others would not."

"Most of those I've divulged your real name to seem to be okay with it."

"Yes…but when most people thing Medusa, they think a horrible snake monster with a petrifying glare," Medusa said. "Even now, you, along with my sisters, are probably the only living beings immune to it."

"Which is a shame. Your eyes, and sorry about the cheesy line, but your eyes are one of the most beautiful things about you. Then again, you've got a lot of beautiful features."

"Flatterer," Medusa said with a wry smirk. "Then again, my sisters and I were born from the minds of humanity to be perfect goddesses."

"True, but beautiful though your sisters are, I'm not into anyone who looks too young, even if they're older than I am, reincarnation notwithstanding. Do you think they'll be happy in this time and place?"

"With me, yes. And I am happy with you. Even now, I feel my body is almost completely manifested. I am no longer a Heroic Spirit, but manifested wholly. I couldn't even Astralize if I wanted to. It is my bond to you, I believe. Even if you weren't Thanatos, I find myself enjoying your company all the same. I feel different to what I was before. I feel like I can be happy, enjoy life again."

"I'm glad. Even so, let's not count our chickens," Harry said. "While they are forbidden from attacking us, I'm still uneasy about the Grail War. Especially with what Zelretch revealed. At least Kiritsugu and his allies have listened, but I'll have to notify Tokiomi, just in case. Ditto Hermione and Waver."

"We'll do that after lunch. Oh, here it comes…"

* * *

The meal was eaten in companionable silence. It was strange, the juxtaposition of the mundane with the exotic. Here he was, eating lunch with Medusa, the most infamous of the Gorgons. But it had the feel of a normal date, and like any gentleman, he paid for both of their meals.

Then again, it wasn't like she had any money yet. He'd fix that when the Grail War was over. Maybe he could have Risei fix up some documents for her identity.

They made their way to the church, where they found a very sullen Lord El-Melloi, and a less sullen but rather despondent Sola-Ui sitting on the pews, the latter sitting as far away from the former as possible. Kirei was speaking to his father on some matter or other, only for the older man to notice Harry's arrival. "Harry? Ophis? What are you doing here?"

"We needed to discuss something. Tokiomi may need to know as well."

Risei nodded. "Very well. Kirei, please keep an eye on Lord El-Melloi and his fiancée…"

* * *

" _Those are very serious allegations, Mr Potter_ ," Tokiomi's voice said from the gramophone-like intercom. " _Indeed, the only reason that I am even considering them to be remotely possible is that it was the Wizard Marshall himself that brought it up._ "

"I warned the Magus Killer while I was on an unrelated errand," Harry said. "Irisviel confirmed that there was something potentially wrong with the Lesser Grail, but Kiritsugu Emiya doesn't intend to act until there is further evidence."

" _Neither will I. Do not mistake this as my refusing to believe this, Mr Potter. Any contamination of the Grail is a serious matter, especially if it reaches the Root. But I refuse to act in any manner other than one of scrutiny until I see more proof. The hypothesis of Avenger having something to do with it is a little plausible, but it is in the end a hypothesis. Bluebeard being summoned as a Caster is definitely a concern, but again, it's a scrap of evidence, not definitive proof. I would consult Zouken Matou on the matter, but I doubt he would give any useful information, especially now that his pet Master and intended heir is dead. We do have an alliance between our families, but I doubt he would accede to honouring it beyond the bare minimum._ "

"I'll go back to the Black Library, see if there's any notes on the Grail War I may have missed. Kariya might know something too. He learned some stuff from Zouken, and he also raised the possibility of there being something wrong before Zelretch contacted me. I'll contact Hermione and Waver. Hopefully, this is just some paranoia. But as one of my old teachers used to say, 'Constant Vigilance!'"

" _Indeed._ "

Then came the sneering voice of Gilgamesh. " _If there truly is a taint on one of my treasures, then we must find a way to remove the taint. A King would not deign to drink from a tarnished cup, after all. Keep an eye on matters, Potter, you and your pet serpent._ "

* * *

After the conversation with Tokiomi was finished, Harry flinched. "I forgot about bringing a new Command Seal to the Magus Killer," he muttered. "Given all the crap with Lord Jell-O and Sola-Ui, I'd forgotten entirely."

"It's understandable," Risei said. "I am truly grateful to you intervening. Both Lord El-Melloi and Sola-Ui told me of what happened last night. Lord El-Melloi's account was rather more coloured by his antipathy towards you, though Sola-Ui is upset over the demise of Lancer. As Overseer, I would suggest not interfering to the degree that you did last night. However, personally, I am glad. Kiritsugu Emiya's actions push the boundaries of what is acceptable in the Grail War, even if it technically didn't breach the rules. He should have had more confidence in his Saber Servant."

"He doesn't. I think he considers her abilities top-notch, but her character…he's got a chip on his shoulder about chivalry."

"Is that so?" came the deep tone of Kirei, who had come down. "Then again, considering his ruthlessness and pragmatism, I shouldn't be surprised. I know Saber is Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights. For a paragon of chivalric tradition to be under the aegis of the Magus Killer…"

"Sadly, she is probably stuck with him," Medusa observed. "I pity her for that much, if nothing else. In truth, I envy her resolve, in spite of how her Master treated her. Then again, the Magus Killer at least recognises her skills."

"Whereas Lord El-Melloi considered Lancer useless," Kirei said. "He has gone on many a rant to that effect. It'd be more amusing if he weren't so damned repetitive. Incidentally, father, as much as we are meant to be a place of sanctuary for Masters whose Servants have fallen, it may not be wise to house Waver Velvet or Hermione Granger here while Lord El-Melloi is present should their Servants fall. Crippled though he is, spite is a powerful motivator for him to try and kill them. Given that he didn't care about you being the Overseer, Father, he may attempt to violate more rules."

"We will work on that when the time comes. In any case, if either Hermione or Waver lose their status as Masters, they can stay with their partner until both lose their Servants. They can then claim sanctuary at the Black Library for up to 12 hours, and that may be enough time for the Grail War to conclude in any case," Risei said. "Of course, if need be, Harry can send them back to Britain via Portkey."

"I may just do that, or else send Lord Smelly and Sola-Ui back," Harry said. "Anyway, I'll deliver that Command Seal to Emiya."

"Very well. Keep in mind, I will be modifying the transfer procedure. You will not be able to use the Command Seal yourself, only another can. And while I trust you to deliver this to Emiya, tell him to contact me by telephone to let me know."

"Got it."

"Hold out your arm, then," Risei said, and when Harry did so, Risei took hold of it, and intoned quietly, " _Take this and drink from it: for this is my blood, the blood of the everlasting covenant that will be poured out for you and all mankind. Do this in my memory._ "

Harry hissed softly in pain as the tattoo-like marking suddenly appeared, but not on his hand, but on his forearm. "Okay. How do I make the transfer myself?"

"Recite the same words." Risei handed over a piece of paper. "I thought you might need crib notes," he added with a gentle smirk…

* * *

Kiritsugu didn't seem to expect Harry and Medusa coming back. Harry called the Magus Killer first, and they agreed to meet at a neutral location, away from the house Arturia and Irisviel were using. They chose the café near the Black Library again.

Kiritsugu peered at what was now a quartet of Command Seals with grim satisfaction. "Thank you. I hope I don't have to use them," he said.

"Risei wanted you to call him, to make sure I hadn't used the Command Seals for anything else."

"Got it," Kiritsugu said, pulling out his mobile phone and dialling a number. After it was picked up, he said, "This is Emiya. I received the Command Seal from Potter. No, I don't intend to, Father Kotomine. I would suggest keeping a better eye on your son as well. Hmm? Yes, I will consider that. I will send my representatives later. Goodbye." Kiritsugu shut his eyes as he hung up. "Potter. The Grail War is entering its final stages. If something does go wrong…remember to keep Illya safe. For Iri's sake more than anything."

Harry nodded. "I've warned Tokiomi about the possible taint on the Grail. I'll warn Waver and Hermione shortly. I'd wish you luck, but you already know how I feel about your wish."

"Maybe…but if I don't win the Grail…at least I've kept the only remaining things left in my life that matter," the Magus Killer said. "And Harry…in the unlikely event that Saber survives until the end, and the Grail can't be used…you may take her as your own familiar. It is possible under certain circumstances, and I believe she would better appreciate your company than mine." He had a tired, sardonic smile on his face at that. "She likes you, Harry. Not in a romantic sense, but she wishes that you had her for a Master instead of myself."

"I like her too. And don't you like her, Medusa?"

The purple-haired Gorgon nodded. "She would be a welcome addition to the household, as long as she doesn't have any designs on Harry."

"No, it's nothing like that. I think she just wants a friend who understands her," Kiritsugu said with a bitter chuckle. "Saber knows of your story, after all." With that, he stood. "I need to go. I have urgent business to attend to…"

 **CHAPTER 20 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, this is the calm before the storm. And the storm is definitely going to hit. I've got a rough idea for how the next chapter, and the rest of this story, will go. Hopefully, this story will be actually finished before long.**

 **Incidentally, for those of you who don't follow my Potterverse-related sample chapters and deleted stories archive** ** _The Cauldron_** **, I have posted the first couple of chapters of a** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **crossover, hopefully the first of many. Yes, you read that right, not** ** _Fate/Zero_** **, but** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **. I am currently watching through the original Studio Deen adaptation, along with the Ufotable adaptation of** ** _Unlimited Blade Works_** **(and holy crap, is the latter better when it comes to, amongst other things, character development: Rin's way better in that version).**

 **Anyway, this first story, with a Harry/Sakura pairing, and inspired partially by Satire Swift's Shirou Kotomine stories (not to do with the character from** ** _Fate/Apocrypha_** **, just a Shirou who has been adopted by Kirei, and Satire Swift has been notified), is called** ** _Hadrian Kotomine_** **. It will be posted as a full story before long.**

 **There's also at least one Harry/Medea story on the cards, as well as a few others.**

 **In addition, I have posted a challenge (no, not a fic, not a fic answering a challenge, but a challenge) on the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf, called 'Harry Tohsaka'. Basically, Harry turns out to be the long-lost twin of Rin. There's also a more open crossover dealing with Shirou's mysterious pre-Fuyuki past, inspired by fics like** ** _In Flight_** **, called 'The True Shirou'. Details are on the forums above.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Reishin Amara** **: Sadly, they haven't seen fit to release** ** _Fate/Grand Order_** **outside Japan or the US. And I really want to play it. Gah! You'd think with mobile games, release would be universal to all English-speaking countries if they have an English localisation. The closest we're getting is the film adaptation in March.**

 **EDIT: A lot of people have been sending me PMs about where to play it. Please stop sending them. NOW.**

 **kyugan** **: …Really? I just guessed, frankly, that Uryuu's family may have been involved. Huh, serendipity. And that makes too much sense, though it may also be a Lancer-like luck when it comes to Tohsaka summonings: there's a wonderful line from Mozco's Chaos Theory (which comes highly recommended) which goes like this (regarding Shirou being nice to Illya during their very first meeting)…**

 ** _And though neither of them knew it at the time, they had just ensured that the plans of basically every single person in the conflict to come were going to go wrong. Except Rin. Her plans went wrong just fine without any outside help_** **.**

 **Leicontis** **: Probably. But if he uses it in anger, I think** ** _Highway to Hell_** **would be more appropriate anyway.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Parting of the Ways

**CHAPTER 21:**

 **THE PARTING OF THE WAYS**

"What do you think the Magus Killer was called by the Overseer for?" Medusa asked once they had gotten back home, Kariya and the other two Gorgons with them.

"Buggered if I know," Harry muttered.

"I think I can guess," Kariya said. "There's only four Servants remaining in the Grail War, right? I mean, not counting you, Medusa. Hermione and Waver are already in alliance, meaning that Tokiomi, even with as powerful a Servant as Archer, will be feeling the pressure. Teaming up with the Magus Killer is probably his best bet, though he's probably going to have to swallow his pride to do so. Saber, Arturia, is a strong Servant. Between them, they may be able to overcome Iskandar, who's the real threat. With all due respect to Hermione, her Berserker isn't as potent a threat."

"Actually, there may be a way only Gilgamesh is needed to win," Medusa pointed out. "Ea, the Sword of Rupture, could potentially destroy a world. If he had deigned to use it against the beast Caster summoned, he would have killed it with ease. It could potentially wipe out an army, like that Iskandar has."

"Should we try to warn them?" Harry asked.

"Iskandar's not an idiot. I think he suspects, if not already knows, Gilgamesh's true identity. He may not know of Ea, but even then…I'm not sure he cares whether it is used or not. You see how he acts. Dying while making some charge against his foe will be a glorious death to him."

"He'd better not drag Hermione and Waver down with him," Harry scowled. "And I've still got to warn them about the Grail…"

* * *

Hermione was soon notified about the concerns Harry had about the Grail. Unlike Kiritsugu and Tokiomi, Hermione and Waver were more willing to accept the warning about the possible taint. Harry hoped that this wasn't the last time he would see them alive.

Shortly after finishing that call, the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door to find Tokiomi there. The older man looked solemn, even as he brought in a couple of boxes. "Well…it seems that the final battles will soon be upon us," he said. "I've just come from the church. I had a meeting with the Magus Killer's lover and his assistant. They have agreed to an alliance. I will take especial care to avoid killing your friends, Harry."

"It's the Magus Killer I'm worried about," Harry said, as Tokiomi came in. "But what are you here for?"

"…A final goodbye for Sakura," Tokiomi said. "She may no longer be wholly my child…but I do care about her."

"Bloody hell," Kariya said, entering the atrium of the Black Library, the Gorgon sisters following him. "I've never really seen you that sentimental, Tokiomi."

Tokiomi chuckled, a little cynically, at Kariya. "You didn't know me that well at all, Kariya, though I could say the same about my knowing you. Had I known why you fled the Matous, I wouldn't have been so hasty to judge you. When I told Aoi…she felt that you did well to distance yourself from them."

"Wow. That's…that's actually the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Tokiomi," Kariya said. "I thought you reckoned I was a fool for leaving the Magus life."

"True…and to a degree, I still do…but…you have found your own calling, one that I cannot fault you for one iota. You care for Sakura along with Harry," Tokiomi said, placing boxes on the counter. "That alone is worthy of my respect, Kariya, and if you bring Sakura happiness, then I am content. Would one of you be so kind as to fetch Sakura?"

Stheno nodded, and left. Kariya, meanwhile, peered at Tokiomi, actual concern on his face. "You're worried that you're going to die, aren't you?"

"A Magus walks hand in hand with…"

"Death, yeah, yeah, I know that old refrain," Kariya interrupted. "But this is different. This is the endgame. Did you go say goodbye to Rin and Aoi?"

"Of course. Kariya…should I fall…while I would thank you not to exploit Aoi in her time of grieving…please be there for Rin. She is very fond of you. And she is of you too, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Just don't resign yourself to death, okay?"

"Harry, I will be fighting alongside the Magus Killer, who will probably have a way to kill me the moment our alliance is over. I will be heading back to my home soon. Unfortunately, I have to send Kirei out of Fuyuki for now. The von Einzbern woman made claims about Kirei attacking them without my knowledge. However, as a sign of my gratitude, I will be giving him an Azoth Sword as a mark of his graduation from my tutelage."

"…Watch your back around him, Tokiomi," Harry said. "Kirei…is not quite right in the head. The reason why he approached the Magus Killer and his associates is that he thought they had the answers to questions he's been asking about himself all his life. And Archer has an unhealthy interest in him."

Before Tokiomi could make anything of that, Sakura walked in, escorted by Stheno. "Sakura…" Tokiomi said quietly. He knelt down in front of her, and then, after a moment, knelt down and gently hugged her. Sakura didn't shy away, and she only hesitated for a moment before returning it. Despite some resentment towards Tokiomi for adopting her out, despite her viewing Harry as her true father, she nonetheless still held some feeling towards her birth father. He then broke off the hug, and looked her in the eyes. "You are happy with Harry?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Then I am glad. You know about the Grail War. Tonight may be the last battle, and it may be the last night I am alive. I have already been to see Rin and your mother. In those boxes are notes on magecraft as well as some books I think you will find interesting, especially once you're old enough to make use of them. Both you and Rin will be colossuses of our world, Sakura, and I know you two will work together willingly. While I have no Magic Crest to give you…I give you this exhortation: work hard, be strong, uncover every scrap of knowledge that you can, and when you reach your limits, surpass them. Don't be afraid of your youth, either. Harry achieved much at a young age through his own work. I can only imagine what you are capable of."

For the first time since she was adopted out to Harry, Sakura actually smiled at her birth father. It was a sad smile: even for her young age, she knew that there was a very real possibility that Tokiomi would die. Sakura, in many ways, was wise beyond her years, or at least understanding, Harry knew.

Tokiomi then got back to his feet, and held out his hand to Kariya. The two men shook hands, their rivalry and rancour forgotten, for the most part. And then, Tokiomi turned to Medusa. "Thank you, Ophis. Your summoning was highly irregular, but serendipitous. If you stay after the Grail War has ended…well, I'm sure you will keep Harry company. He needs it. And thank you for looking after Sakura."

Medusa nodded. And then, Tokiomi turned to Harry, and the two shook hands. "Thank you for everything…"

* * *

It was later. Tokiomi had departed, and Harry was cooking dinner. It was strange about how the bizarre had become the mundane, he reflected to himself. Here he was, a wizard (who had been the Greek god of death, apparently, in another life) making dinner for an adopted daughter, a journalist (both of whom belonged to long-established magical families), the half-Homunculus daughter of one of the world's deadliest assassins, and the three Gorgon sisters of myth. One of whom, incidentally, was now his familiar. Oh, and his lover in a former life. Sounded like the beginning of a joke.

Then again, this whole Grail War was a joke, a very bad joke. It drove people to kill each other for a wish-granting cup. True, people had killed for less, but still, for a wish, or for a route to Akasha was tempting. The summoning of heroes from times past should have been a wonderful thing, and yet…it felt cheapened by them basically being the lackeys of Magi. Or tools. He remembered the way Lord El-Melloi acted towards Lancer, towards Diarmuid. Even Kiritsugu Emiya treated Arturia better than that for the most part: Harry got the feeling that Emiya treated Arturia as a tool, but he at least tried to do things in a way so that the Saber Servant would not clash with him.

But the Heroic Spirits summoned to be Servants were once people themselves. You only had to look at Medusa to see that. Or indeed the others. Inhumanly powerful they are, but they were also people. Not always the best of people, despite being heroes. But that was rather the point. They weren't just paragons of virtue, but people with lives that had their own pitfalls.

Like he had lived through.

Arturia had stated that there were iterations of him on the Throne of Heroes. He wondered if they were happy, if they were content? From what he had learned from Tokiomi and Kariya, those Heroic Spirits who were summoned invariably had some desire that the Holy Grail, or perhaps the Grail War itself, fulfilled. Some just wanted the chance to fight worthy opponents. Others wanted the Grail to have a second chance, to undo their mistakes in life, like Arturia or Medusa.

Harry realised that was part of the reason he empathised with them, especially Arturia. He'd want to go back and redo his life, try not to get royally shafted. His childhood was a joke, and Dumbledore's claims of giving him a normal life utterly laughable. Between the abuse of the Dursleys, Snape's vendetta, and Voldemort and his followers being utter bastards…Harry would never have a normal life, not since his parents died at Voldemort's hands.

That was also the reason that he tried his best with Sakura. Had it not been for Tokiomi's decision, she would have been thrown to the Crest Worms by Zouken. Harry wanted to give her the childhood he never had, one where magic didn't have to be excluded, but rather, where she would be given the time to grow up. True, she was already witnessing elements of the Grail War far more early than she should have…but she hadn't lost her innocence.

It was also the reason why he was babysitting Illya. If Kiritsugu had done one undeniably good thing in his life, something that didn't involve assassination, it was raising Illya. She did have a slight inkling of what her father did, albeit in terms an eight year old could understand (he dealt with 'bad guys', as far as she knew), but he had made an effort to allow her to keep her innocence, and it was hard not to like her. If he failed, Irisviel reckoned that the von Einzberns would have stopped Kiritsugu from ever seeing Illya again. And as much as Harry despised Kiritsugu's methods (not to mention that damned 'Greater Good' justification he knew ran through Kiritsugu's head) and how he treated Arturia…Harry knew at least Kiritsugu tried to do good for the world. Unlike Dumbledore, Kiritsugu never pretended that the world was a potentially happy place, that bringing about harmony and peace forever was impossible…well, unless one had the Grail.

That was why Harry actually liked the Magus Killer more than Dumbledore. Kiritsugu Emiya, in the end, was a pragmatist. A brutal one, but a pragmatist. That, and the fact that he truly cared for his family. Or maybe it was because they were similar, idealists twisted into more pragmatic forms. Harry wanted to help shield Illya from that, to ensure that she only saw Kiritsugu's darker side when she was ready.

He set the meals down in front of his family and guests. Soon, the strange gathering was eating. After a while, Illya said, "Mr Potter…do you think Daddy will live?"

Live…not win, she said, but live. "…I don't know. Of all the Masters, he's one of the most likely to win, and even if he doesn't…anyway, he's got Saber to protect him. I'll be honest, I'm more worried about Waver and Hermione. Hermione can look after herself well enough, she's survived Voldemort's coup…but Waver isn't as combat savvy as she is. What worries me is what Zelretch hinted at about Avenger."

"Avenger…" Illya mused. "I read about the Holy Grail War. Grandpa Acht had me reading up on it. Avenger was a weak Servant, though."

"There's a difference between being weak in battle power and being a weak Servant overall," Medusa pointed out. "Otherwise, Casters or Assassins would not be a threat. If Avenger did taint the Grail, then it was either something to do with his legend, or maybe a Noble Phantasm. It was probably the former, given that Avenger is supposed to be Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian devil figure. Even both."

"It's still a pretty vague threat, even with the Wizard Marshall giving it," Kariya pointed out. "You can't expect the Masters and Servants to halt the Grail War on this."

"I know. I wish I could. There's been enough of a cost already, especially thanks to Caster and that lunatic of a Master of his. Not to mention…what I learned about the Lesser Grail," Harry said, not wanting to bring up the subject in front of Illya. How could she understand what would happen to her mother? "Is a single wish, or even a route to Akasha, worth all this?"

"To a Magus, that would be a stupid question," Kariya said with a scowl.

* * *

Harry's uneasiness wouldn't go away, even after the kids were put to bed. And when the phone trilled later that night, he answered it, frowning. "Hello, Harry Potter speaking."

The pants from the speaker were feminine, and for a moment, he thought that, somehow, a phone sex line had been connected. But then, he heard a voice say, quietly, " _Potter, it's Sola-Ui. Listen to me, that younger priest, he's gone insane!_ "

Harry felt his blood run cold at that. "You mean Kirei?"

" _Yes!_ " she hissed into the phone. " _He's already killed Kayneth, and he's torturing his father._ " A sudden scream of agony sounded in the distance. " _I know I'm next. And he was discussing something with Archer when he first came in. He told his father that he killed Tokiomi._ "

"Is Archer there?"

" _No, he's gone to Emiya and_ …" Sola-Ui's voice was suddenly cut off. An engaged tone reached Harry's ears.

Harry had his mouth gaping open in shock and horror, and he turned to Medusa, who had approached. "What happened?" she asked.

"…Kirei's killed Tokiomi…and he's allied with Archer," Harry said quietly, before he hurriedly dialled a number on the phone. "Medusa, go to the Church if you can, see if you can help Sola-Ui and Risei…assuming they're still alive. Gilgamesh has been sent to the Magus Killer, presumably as part of an alliance, but if Kirei's really usurped control of Gilgamesh from Tokiomi…"

Medusa nodded, changing her appearance to her Servant form. "I'll need a Portkey to go there and to return swiftly."

Harry nodded, handing Medusa a coin he enchanted. "Say 'Church' to head to the Church, and 'Thanatos' to return to me," he said.

The purple-haired Gorgon nodded, and soon vanished. Meanwhile, Harry dialled Kiritsugu's number, hoping beyond hope he'd make it in time. And then, he needed to warn Hermione and Waver. Unless he was too late. Unless this parting of the ways had already become lethal…

 **CHAPTER 21 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh dear. Now shit's gotten real.**

 **And it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter for this story, hasn't it? Since then, I've posted two new Nasuverse crossovers with the Potterverse (namely** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **-specific stories, with a Medea/Harry story called** ** _Separated at Birth_** **and a Harry/Sakura story called** ** _Hadrian Kotomine_** **), and finished my** ** _Thor/Fate/Zero_** **crossover** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **.**

 **I was sort of wavering whether to make Kirei a villain or not for this story, before I decided to plump for that. Putting it in was actually a bit difficult, as this story is more or less restricted to Harry and Medusa's POVs, and I couldn't have Kirei announce it. So, I realised I could do it with Sola-Ui calling Harry in a panic while trapped in the church with Kirei. Hmm, but should she survive? Kayneth and Risei are dead, but should Sola-Ui survive long enough for Medusa to save her?**

 **Incidentally, I'm proud of how I characterised Tokiomi here, giving him that speech to Sakura, as well as him showing some respect towards Kariya. If only Kariya was a better communicator in canon, and not so resentful towards Tokiomi, maybe Kariya might have been able to tell Tokiomi why adopting Sakura out to the creepy, worm-obsessed old man was a** ** _bad idea_** **.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Archleone** **: Well, if you haven't read** ** _Separated at Birth_** **yet, do so. It's my best** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **crossover so far, I think. And we get some Harry/Medea action. That being said, I am actually considering, albeit somewhat idly, a Harry/Rin story somewhere down the line. I recently finished watching the** ** _Unlimited Blade Works_** **TV series, and I think I have a good grasp of her character, beyond her being a** ** _tsundere_** **. She is probably one of the few overtly** ** _tsundere_** **characters I actually like.**

 **Za Warudo** **: Actually, they've finally brought out** ** _Fate/Grand Order_** **in Australia, back in April. I haven't downloaded it for my smartphone yet, partly due to anhedonia.**

 **BlitzkriegAngel** **: I did not know that. Still,** ** _The Sandman_** **is chock-a-block full of obscure cultural references, and it's doubly impressive Neil Gaiman crammed that stuff in in a time before the internet or Wikipedia.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
